The Drive
by SuddenlySandi
Summary: Edward and Bella are teamed together for the prime time radio spot, but their attraction causes problems since Bella has a dark secret she must keep from Edward. How forgiving can he be? And can she forgive herself? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters. Please remember this story is FICTION…as in NOT TRUE!**

**1**

"You're talking to the Big Easy on 93.4, what can I help you with?" he said, using his loud obnoxious radio voice. He was young and trying to make a name for himself in the Seattle market. The listeners were responding to his over the top personality and the station was happy with what they were seeing. His name was Edward Cullen, but he went by the moniker, Easy. It actually stood for E.C. but Easy was simpler.

"Yeah, um….I spoke to the doctor on the Swan Song show last night. I'm having communication problems with my girl and…."

He interrupted the caller and gave his own unsolicited advice. "Dude, buy a pizza, problems fixed."

"What?" the man asked without understanding.

"If you get a pizza and share it with her she can't be running her mouth about communicating, can she?

The man laughed and Easy continued on with his routine. "If it is a great pizza she'll do you for thinking about her and sharing. Don't let some radio shrink take your balls away from you. Buy her a pizza and have sex, problems solved."

The phone lines began lighting up and the show's producer, Jasper Whitlock, was going crazy with the task of screening and putting people in line to be on the air. He got a call he never expected and broke into Easy's rant. "We got a call here you need to take, dude," he said, and motioned through the glass wall for Edward to pick up the line.

"You're on air with the Big Easy."

"This is Dr. Swan," a very angry voice came over the line.

"Hey, Doc, want to share a pizza?" he teased, and Jasper laughed at the hair this kid had for taking on the infamous Bella Swan.

"I don't find it funny to ruin marriages by telling them to buy a pizza," she said with venom.

"I was saving him," Edward said adamantly. "If he gives in and has a long drawn out heart to heart, she'll expect it all the time. Pretty soon he'll be scheduling his own bikini wax. We don't need more women, so let us men be men."

Oh man, the gauntlet had been dropped and the war was on. Bella's mouth was hanging open in shock and she tried to express herself. She kept stuttering as the words were forming in her head faster than she could expel them.

"Hum…doc, maybe you should work on your communication skills, sounds like you are a bit tongue tied. Good luck to you," he said, and cut the connection. The board lit up with both sides wanting in on the battle.

"Big Easy," Edward said, and he took the next call.

"You're amazing, dude," A man laughed. "Those feminist shrinks ruin everything by trying to turn us into women. I say kick your chick to the curb if she complains, see how far that gets her."

"I don't condone violence, so don't actually kick her, but you can point expressively," Edward retorted and Jasper shook his head, knowing exactly what was coming.

The next call was a woman. "Men wonder why we can't stand to be around them and now…."

"Sweetheart," Easy said condescendingly, "I'll let you in on a secret, we've never wondered why…not even once. We have the equipment you desire, so maybe you should start wondering a little."

"Well, we have the equipment you desire," she said angrily.

"Yeah, but I have a very generous hand who never whines or leaves crap around my apartment." He knew his was hitting every hot button he could and began adding sound effects, like applause or laughter, to his end of the conversation.

"We can purchase equipment, too," the caller stated.

"But it won't buy you a pizza. See, you've just proven my point, thanks for calling."

Bella listened for close to an hour before calling the station manager and demanding a meeting between the manager, Easy, and herself. She wasn't putting up with some new snot ruining her show to advance his own career. She had offers from larger markets but remained here to be close to Forks. She would threaten to leave if they didn't get this smart ass kid under control.

The morning show ended with the boards still lit up and Edward took a deep breath and tried to calm down from his on air persona. Jasper walked into the booth and moved the mic back so he could lean against the sound board. "You're in deep shit," Jasper said.

"Naw, I just stirred the pot. It will all die down in a week," Easy said, and got out of the chair for the next personality to set up. They walked to Edward's office and the phone rang as soon as they sat.

"Twenty bucks says it's your father," Jasper said as Edward reached for the phone. His hand froze in mid air and he pulled it back as the phone continued to ring.

"Who is this Dr. Swan?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Oh, some hot chick, men want to do her and women want to be her. She is all about communication and understanding, but she holds a lot of clout around here so your ass is in trouble for sure."

An email alert sounded and Edward turned to look at his computer screen. He read the message from his father and turned to smile at Jasper. "I have to see my father and Dr. Swan in an hour."

"What are you going to say?" Jasper asked.

"Hey, do me a favor; pick me up a pizza to bring to the meeting."

Bella was furious when she walked into the studio office building. She had taken note of every offence Easy had made during his show to ridicule her and wasn't about to let him off the hook easily. She was going to demand he be taken off the air for a week and then permanently if he didn't change.

She knocked on Carlisle's office door and walked in to find him sitting behind his desk going through some documents. "Hello Bella, have a seat."

She sat in a tall leather chair and glanced around his office. He had photos of his family, a gorgeous wife, a handsome son, everything a man of his stature should have. She finally turned her attention back to him and watched as he read and chewed on his pen.

There was another knock and Carlisle yelled for the person to enter. Edward walked through the door holding a pizza in his hand and a huge grin on his face. Bella looked at his face and turned slowly to look at the portrait on the wall. Her anger rose to a whole new level.

"I thought we would communicate," Edward said as he held up the pizza. Bella stood in anger and he quickly handed her a napkin. "I hope you don't mind not having a plate, you look like a girl that can handle a piece or two with her hands."

"Son, sit down and shut your mouth," Carlisle said sternly, and Edward took a seat next to Bella and balanced the pizza on his lap.

"He's your son; do you expect me to believe you'll even listen to me?" She asked angrily.

"You have no idea how much he wishes I wasn't his son, so yeah, he'll listen, plus I brought a pizza, so we're all good." Edward knew he wasn't helping his own cause but there was one thing his father wouldn't ignore and that was ratings. The morning time slot had never scored so high and he was secure as long as he kept up the buzz.

He had to admit he was a bit thrown by the appearance of Dr. Swan. She was much more casual and a lot younger looking than he expected. Her hair was pulled back harshly from her face, but her features were soft and angelic.

Bella expected exactly what was in front of her. He was good looking, cocky, and had the right connections it took her years to form. She refused to look directly at him, because his face was handsome and he knew it.

"Before either one of you throws a hissy fit I want you to know you're moving to the evening drive time. You'll work as a team and keep the same format you have right now. Bella will help callers with issues and Edward will use comedy to keep it interesting."

The room was totally silent. Edward couldn't believe in three weeks he was moving to the prime time spot. It usually took years to work into that spot, not even Dr. Swan with her clout had that spot, but it also meant working with her.

Bella felt her heart drop into her feet. She had longed for the premium time slot, but with her own show not with a spoiled side kick.

"Will it still be called Swan Song?" she asked, and Edward gave her a disgusted tisk.

"No," Carlisle said adamantly. "It will be called, Drive home with Bella and Edward."

"I don't want my real name used," Edward interjected. He didn't actually mind, but he knew it would drive Dr. Swan crazy, so he threw it into the mix.

"Fine… Bella and Easy."

"No, not fine," Bella said with panic in her voice. "Not fine at all. I'm not doing my show with someone called, 'easy.' My callers have serious issues and shouldn't be made fun of for it."

"If they are calling a radio show to run their lives, they should absolutely be made fun of. How do you help them with a five minute 'thought of the day?' Not even a real doctor would do that."

Her head finally turned to look directly at his smug face and she said with as much control as she could muster. "I am a real doctor."

"But you don't have real patients," he tried to point out. "You are simply a live fortune cookie, Cookie." He gave her his best smile and she scowled at him.

Bella looked at Carlisle for help, but he liked the scene playing out in front of him and knew it was airwave gold. His head was full of marketing plans and billboard ads, seeing for the first time the possibility of being number one in the prime time slot.

"May I speak with you alone, Carlisle?" she asked, and Edward jumped up to leave. It was just the escape he wanted. He knew his father would insist Bella give it a shot, since company statistics would be on the line.

Edward was good with the proposal and didn't want to remain and hear what his father worked out with Bella, plus she would have castrated him if he remained in the room. He grabbed a slice of pizza and headed back to his office. Jasper was waiting and jumped up when he walked into the room. Edward hadn't considered Jasper's part in the reorganization and was going to insist he produce the show. He had no idea who Bella's producer was.

"We're going prime time," Edward announced with a smile.

"No way," Jasper said, with a tone that said he would beat the shit out of Edward if he was lying.

"Yes, way, but there's a catch," he said, and Jasper sat back in the chair with disappointment.

"Of course there is."

"It's a show with me and Dr. Swan together," he announced, and watched Jasper's face for the reaction. He gave Edward a funny glare and he could tell Jasper didn't believe a word out of his mouth. Jasper had been Edward's friend since junior high and he could usually tell when Edward was giving him a line, but this time he found the truth impossible to believe. "Who produces her show?" Edward asked.

"Alice Brandon, she's a totally irritating little shit who thinks she can do no wrong," Jasper said.

"Yeah, she gets it from her boss. Man, that chick needs to get laid. How old is she anyway?" Edward asked because he wouldn't mind being the one to do the job.

"I don't know, late twenties, early thirties," Jasper mused, "Google her."

Edward sat in his chair and typed in her name on his computer and smiled as he looked at the images coming up. "Oh my God, she's from Forks. How small town is that, no wonder she has a chip on her shoulder," Edward laughed. "She went to school in Arizona, oh shit, look at this joker she dated."

Jasper looked over the desk and laughed at the sight of the nerdy looking guy with perfectly parted hair and thick rimmed glasses. Edward moved around to various sites and finally stopped to read a profile. She had been engaged but her fiancé died in a car accident. He felt a little bad for trying to get under her skin. She was twenty-nine, four years older than him, and had authored two books.

His ego took a hit and he wondered if he could hold his own with her on the air. He understood why his father wanted him as the comic relief and not as a co-host along with Dr. Swan. The door suddenly flew open and Bella walked into the room. She leaned onto the desk and spoke in a calm voice that terrified him.

"You are a spoiled little boy without a clue what you just did. I will eat you up and spit you out," she threatened.

"Dr. Swan, are you coming onto me?" he replied with a grin and licked his lips provocatively.

"You don't have the balls to give me a moment of satisfaction, professionally or physically. You're a kid on the playground and I'm in the pros, so no little boy, I'm not coming on to you," she said and turned to leave.

"Does my father know you're a prostitute?" he said loudly as she walked to the door trying to make a joke out of her words.

She turned to glare and said cynically, "Who do you think is pimping me out, asshole."

"Touché," Edward said and nodded his head to bow to her cleverness. Her heels clicked as she walked quickly down the hallway and Edward turned to Jasper and both men laughed. This was going to be a lot more fun than he realized.

Bella wasn't about to let him win. If she had to humiliate him on air and prove to the metropolitan Seattle population what a fool he was, she would do it happily. Alice was waiting for her and could tell by her expression she was livid. "What's going on?" Alice asked.

"We're moving to prime time," Bella said angrily.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alice knew how much Bella had dreamed of that time slot and couldn't imagine why she would be upset about it. Alice was hoping she would finally be able to sleep at night instead of listening to people whine and complain.

"We're taking Carlisle's son with us," Bella said and grabbed a pencil and threw it across the room.

"Easy?" Alice asked in shock.

"Easy, Dopey, whatever he goes by. I'll have him crying on the air in less than a week," Bella vowed.

"Am I losing my job?" Alice asked with wide eyes. She wasn't sure Bella would bring her along and maybe this was a way for Jasper to get rid of Alice once and for all.

"I'm not going without you," Bella said and sat at her desk to pull up the bio of Edward Cullen. He was only twenty-five and this was his first radio job. She laughed at how easy she it would be to get rid of him once and for all.

2

Bella sat at the microphone at eleven that night to begin her show. She wouldn't announce the change until they had someone else to fill her time slot and wanted to forget about the punk kid she would be mentoring until he finally gave up and left.

Alice nodded to her and she leaned in to the hot mic. "Good Evening Seattle, welcome to Swan Song. I want to talk about…."

Bella stopped speaking and looked at the caller board which was completely lit up. She glanced at Alice and saw she was lining up the calls. "Well, it looks like it will be a busy night so I'll get right to the callers. This is Dr. Swan, what's on your mind?"

"I heard you on the Easy show this morning, was that real or staged?" the caller asked.

"I'm afraid Easy is a bit self-absorbed, he was making light of someone's problems to advance his own show. It was for entertainment value only."

Edward was lying in bed listening to the show, trying to get a feel for Bella's tempo and style. He grinned and reached for his phone. Alice answered to screen the call and he knew just how to jump to the front of the line.

"I need to speak to Dr. Swan and I don't want to hear nonsense about an earlier show, I'm in real trouble here."

"You'll be the next call," Alice said, and soft music began to play as Edward laughed.

He listened to the music and within a minute Bella took the call. "You're on Swan Song."

Edward tried to deepen his voice and cleared his throat. "I have a coworker, more like a superior, who keeps coming on to me. She's really pretty so I don't know if I should just sleep with her or risk my job and shoot her down."

"It is never okay for a person in a position of power to intimidate a coworker with sex. You need to put a stop to this behavior and tell her in no uncertain terms you are not going to sleep with her. Do this preferably in front of witnesses so you have back up if legal matters arise."

"Oh okay, I'm putting you on notice Dr. Swan, I am not sleeping with you," he laughed, and heard her gasp at his accusation.

"You narcissistic punk," Bella said angrily. "I wouldn't touch you if my life depended on it."

"How about if your career depended on it, would you do something you loathed if your paycheck was in jeopardy?" he teased further.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked and really hoped having this conversation on air would end their partnership.

"Not at all, I just want to see how fluid your morals are. What if doing something as despicable as doing me could solve world hunger, would you do it then?"

"That is ridiculous," she said, and he could tell how angry she was and how hard she was trying to keep her calm so he kicked it up a notch.

"All the poor starving children in the world and you refuse to help them, what kind of doctor are you?"

"I would like to tell the listening audience, this is the young man referred to as Easy, and as you can tell he is exactly as you would expect someone with that name to be like." Bella knew it was childish to give him the attention he was after, but she also wanted him to know she would not back down to his aggressive behavior. He was obviously spoiled and over indulged as a child, but she was going to stand up to him.

Edward loved that she was trying to embarrass him into backing down. He would show her from the start nothing embarrassed him and he was not easily manipulated by someone with initials behind her name.

"I'm sorry Dr. Swan, but my moniker is E.C. Maybe you should get your mind out of the gutter and stop assuming I'm easy. I just want to know if you are going to be constantly coming on to me if we work together," Edward said, and tried to sound as serious as possible.

"What you're witnessing ladies and gentlemen is an immature male at his best. He is trying to confuse the topic with playful banter and sexual innuendo without any idea how transparent he really is. E.C., I can tell you are not presently in a relationship, nor have you ever had a serious adult relationship in your life. You bring girls home to relieve your tension and try to impress them with volume over skill. You have a routine you have honed over the years, using a certain smile, a tilt of your head to give the perfect come hither stare, and style your hair to appear as if you casually came directly from your bed. You attract shallow women because you sir, are as shallow as they come. Go play your game elsewhere, momma's busy."

Edward felt his smile fade as she gave her perception of him. He was shocked at how dead on she was and felt exposed by her description. But she wasn't hiding anything either and it was his turn to call her on it. He cleared his throat and took on a new demeanor as he spoke slowly and softly.

"Dr. Swan, you blame the world for what you have lost and surround yourself with the guise of education, when in actuality you are only protecting your heart from feeling anything. You dish out advice to others as you refuse to take it yourself. If you are such a believer in communication and understanding, maybe you better understand how badly you need to communicate your feelings. Lighten up, you didn't die, and he didn't do it on purpose."

There was nothing but silence on the air. Alice quickly went to commercial as Bella sat in her chair without moving. She was wounded by his remark and felt he did it on purpose. Edward remained on the line and could hear the steady breathing without any attempt to speak. He finally said, "Bella?"

The sound of her name brought her from the trance she had been locked in. She turned to Alice and said, "Get Carlisle on the phone."

"Bella," Edward screamed loudly. He would apologize if she would just pick up the damn phone. She reached over and cut the connection so all he heard was a dial tone. "Shit," he mumbled and jumped out of bed to dress quickly. He knew his father would show up at the station and he had to be there to salvage his job any way he could.

He didn't have the luxury of living in the middle of the city; his apartment was closer to the university where rent was affordable. The radio was set to the show so he could listen as he drove. Bell continued on with a call about a cheating spouse and a woman who needed to have her cat put down.

It was over half an hour later when Edward pulled into the station parking lot and saw his father's car. He knew his own show was going to start in six hours, but he would sleep in his office if he was allowed to stay on the air. Bella waited for the long break, where news and weather would take at least ten minutes and headed into Carlisle's office.

"I heard the show and I'll talk to him," he said right when Bella opened the door.

"That's it, you'll talk to him?" she asked with shock.

"He's a good kid if you'll give him a chance," Carlisle said, and then realized how stupid it sounded and dropped his head.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked softly. "Why are you trying to ruin me?"

His head snapped up and he looked directly into her eyes. "I'm trying to give you the chance of a lifetime. This will make you marketable across the country. You would have your pick of where you could work."

"I want to work here, and you know why," she said and they stared at each other.

Edward came walking down the hallway and saw his father's door open. He moved against the wall and listened as they spoke.

"Bella, this is too awkward. You have a lot of talent…."

"I won't let you push me out because of your own feelings of guilt. I was falling apart and you put me back together, period. Don't punish me for something you did wrong."

"I love my wife," Carlisle said as if he was experiencing something very painful.

"And I loved my fiancé," she replied. "What did you tell Edward?"

"Nothing, his numbers are high and I felt the combination would be electric."

"Are you sure you aren't trying to give us everything because of guilt?"

The room was silent and Edward moved closer to hear the answer. Carlisle shook his head and said, "I don't know."

He rounded the corner and saw his father dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt standing behind his desk as Bella remained closer to the door. Edward didn't see a man who was running a radio station, he saw a man who still had his good looks and spent too much time away from his family. Carlisle's eyes moved to where Edward stood and they looked at each other with stunned looks on both of their faces.

Bell spun around to see him standing there and her eyes wouldn't look at his. They fell to his feet and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Well, well," Edward said hatefully. "I see exactly how fluid your morals really are. I doubt most employees jump in bed with the boss when their loved ones die, but hey, dad, maybe compassionate service is what keeps you away from home so much."

"It isn't what you think, son," Carlisle said with a strained voice.

"Excuse me," Bella said and tried to leave the room. Edward shot out his arm to block her retreat and looked at her in shock.

"No, you don't get to walk away, Dr. Swan. You called my father down here for a reason and I want to know what it is." Edward was shaking with anger and wasn't about to let the subject die. He had spent too many dinners alone with his mother to let her off the hook so easily.

"I don't want to work with you, it should be obvious," she seethed.

"I don't' think you have a choice in the matter. Unless my father is willing to give me the time slot by myself," he looked over to see Carlisle shake his head back and forth. "You are my new partner, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," she demanded, and her voice rose to a loud level.

"Would you rather I call you mommy?" he said, and Carlisle finally lost his patience.

"Bella, get back to the studio, Edward, sit your ass down," he yelled, and Bella pushed through Edward's arm and ran down the hallway.

"Oh you are priceless, dad. God, you are married to a beautiful woman and it isn't enough? You were never there for me, and I kept my mouth shut, but you should have been there for mom." Edward was pacing in the room and felt like he wanted to cry. He knew his father was overzealous with his work, but he never figured he was sleeping with the talent.

"Edward, my marriage is my business, but I want you to know what you heard is not what you think it was. I love your mother, I adore her," he said as if pleading for his life. He was too adamant, as if trying to convince Edward, just as a guilty man would do.

"I'm not going to tell mom, so save it," he said and walked to the door. "God, I hope I don't turn into you. And you better start looking for a replacement for Bella, because she'll be resigning by the time I get through with her."

Edward slammed the door on his way out and walked down to the studio. He stood behind the glass partition and tried to decide what it was he felt. He was hurt and disillusioned, but there was also a part of him that was jealous. Never in a million years did he ever think his father would be competition.

Alice finally spoke, "Is Jasper coming with you to prime time?"

"Yes," Edward answered without looking at her.

"Damn it," she said softly and Edward chuckled. Prime time was going to be an all out battle with the strongest left standing. He just got the ammunition he needed to make sure it was him.

Bella refused to look at him and continued on with her show in a professional manner. She was shaking on the inside and wondered exactly what Carlisle had told his son about their night together over a year ago.

Edward finally left the studio and went to his office. He pulled out a liquor bottle from his bottom drawer and took a long drink. The small sofa was way too short for his long body, but he pulled the afghan from the back and wrapped it around his shoulders as he continued to drink.

Bella finished her show and headed to her own office. She saw the light on down the hallway and peeked in the door to see Edward lying on his side with the empty bottle still in his hand. She groaned, knowing he would miss his show and put his career in jeopardy, but also feeling some guilt of her own and felt the need to spare him more pain.

She kept a blow up mattress in her office for the times she had to stay for morning staff meetings, so she hauled it into his office. After setting up the bed and covering it with a pillow and blanket she went to the couch to pull him off.

His glassy eyes opened and he smiled at her. God, he was gorgeous and she felt her body respond to him. She was sure it was because she hadn't been with a man for so long, and he was naturally very sexy.

"Am I at your place?" he asked with slurred speech.

"No, you're in your office," she told him, and dropped him onto the air mattress before removing his shoes.

"Good, I would hate to be late for work," he mumbled, and Bella couldn't help but smile.

Edward was snoring loudly as Bella slept on the small couch. She hoped he was alert enough to go on air in three hours and came up with her own plan if he wasn't. She fell asleep and was woken up when Jasper opened the door and turned on the light. Edward groaned loudly and Bella sat up.

"I'm not sure he can go on air," she said with a yawn.

"Bullshit," Edward said with his head still face down on the pillow. "I've done many things in my life with a hangover."

"What's going on?" Jasper asked as he looked back and forth between the both of them.

"Nothing, I found him drunk and put him on the mattress to sleep it off," Bella said and stood to leave. She was exhausted and happy she wouldn't be filling in for Edward today. She reached the door when Edward called out for her.

"You know what I want to know," Edward said and sat up to look at her. He looked young and hurt, causing her heart to clench and the guilt to multiply. She glanced at Jasper and then back at Edward.

"I don't have a single word answer for you, it is really complicated," Bella answered, and quickly left the room.

Edward rubbed his face harshly and tried to get up but stumbled back onto the mattress. Jasper reached for his arm and pulled him to his feet and sat him in the chair. "I'll get you some food and some coffee," Jasper said and left the room.

After doing all he could to make Edward presentable Jasper helped him to the studio and sat him in front of the mic. Edward held his head in his hands and waited for the countdown. Jasper had faith in his abilities and knew once they got onto the air he would be fine. The music began and Edward raised his head and launched into the show.

"This is the big Easy and nothing is going to be Easy today. I partied hardily last night and paying the price today. But you don't have to be hung over to be feeling dreadful as you climb from a warm bed and head to the grind. Life is one big suck fest, isn't it?"

He glanced at the board to see he had a caller waiting. He hit the light and said, "Well aren't you an eager beaver today. What is so damn important you had to call so early?"

"I heard your fight with Dr. Swan last night, I thought it was awesome," the caller said.

"You did, you thought a staged fight between radio personalities was awesome? You have a pathetic life don't you?" Edward said, and Jasper pounded on the glass wall.

"Yeah, I do," the caller laughed.

"I think everyone has a pathetic life, we all pretend to be okay but let me share a little secret. The people who are the most messed up are the ones who are paid to entertain you. Listen to my show and I'll make you laugh and tell you everything is great and life is easy. Then you can call Dr. Swan in the cover of darkness and she'll read a bumper sticker to make you feel buoyed and capable. The truth is, I don't give a shit about your life and could care less if you laugh. And the person who needs the most help is Dr. Swan. So there you have it Seattle, you can all suck it."

The caller board lit up like crazy.

3

Before Edward could take the next call the studio door opened and Bella sat at the other hot microphone. She never looked at Edward, but went right into her routine. "Good Morning, Seattle, isn't the Big Easy just a piece of manure today? Some men just can't seem to be happy drunks, so I'm here to brighten his day. For all you girls out there swooning over a man who admits to being easy let me tell you he's adorable in the morning, all disheveled and looking like a naughty boy."

Edward chuckled and she finally glanced over at him. He blushed a little and she found it oddly comforting. "We love the naughty boys, don't we, ladies? A great guy with manners and goals, nope we push those aside, but a guy who crawls out of a bed he doesn't remember climbing into, we get all ga ga."

"Ga ga?" Edward said into the mic. "Is that really a word?"

"Oh yes," Bella said emphatically. "It means we've lost our minds over a loser. Women spend half their lives going ga ga."

"We drink because women confuse the hell out of us. One moment they rip us apart and the next they do something really amazing. We have to drink to keep from putting a bullet through our heads," Edward said, and felt his spirit returning to the comfort of his comedic routine.

"I hate to tell you this, but some of you are making the wrong choice," Bella laughed.

"Dr. Swan, are you suggesting the male gender off themselves?"

"Are you talking dirty to me?" Bella responded, and Edward's eyes widened in surprise at the ease in which she teased with him. It felt natural and comfortable, for the first time he could really see a show with her working and not just to his advantage.

Jasper pounded on the glass and motioned for them to take a call. Edward hit the button and said, "You're on with Easy and the Doc."

"You two are cracking me up, thanks for making the drive into work more enjoyable," a woman said as she laughed.

"Are you ga ga over some loser?" Edward asked her.

"Yes, going on five years now. I'll never learn," she sighed.

"So is it the loser part that keeps you around?" he asked.

"Are you really asking her to call her guy a loser on the air?" Bella interrupted. "This is something we don't admit to ourselves let alone the entire listening audience."

"I'm just curious, because I think if you stick with a guy for five years he has no idea he's a loser and you need to tell him," Edward said, and Bella laughed loudly.

"Come on, you know you're a loser if you are a loser. It isn't a big secret; we just want to pretend you're going to change."

"Wait, wait, wait, seriously, we only know we're losers when you tell us over and over again…."

"Oh I tell him," the caller said. "I tell him often, especially at Christmas when he acts like a jerk to my family."

"Bingo," Bella said, and added a buzzer noise. "The true characteristic of a loser is when he ruins the holidays just for the heck of it. Does it really kill you guys to act civil for one day?"

Jasper motioned for the next call and Bella picked it up this time. "What's on your mind caller?"

"My in-laws are S.O.B.'s and I have to have my holiday ruined by visiting them," the man said angrily. "If she wants to hear her mother bitch for a day she can go by herself."

"Well, aren't you precious," Bella said condescendingly. "What in the world could they have to complain about with you?"

"Exactly," the man agreed.

"Dude, you're making us all look bad," Edward laughed. "This Christmas swat your mother-in-law on the ass and tell her she looks hot, drink a lot first if you have to."

"You're insane," Bella said with wide eyes as she stared at Edward's laughing face. "If some man did that to my mother he'd lose his balls."

"Well, I have a hot mother, so it would be true in my family," he said and noticed the change in Bella's face. She looked away from his gaze and her lip began to shake a little. It was a startling reminder of why he drank so much the night before and he exhaled loudly. "So losers attract the women, huh?"

"It works both ways," she said softly and there was nothing but dead air, so Jasper moved into a commercial. She finally raised her eyes to look at him and said in just a whisper, "Edward, it isn't what you think and I am begging you to leave it alone."

"Are you 'it' Dr. Swan?" he pressed.

"No, I'm not," she said emphatically and he wasn't sure what she meant.

"I think I'm good now, you can go," he said, and got out of his chair to fill a cup with coffee. Bella turned off the microphone and left to go home and get some decent sleep. She didn't listen to the remainder of the show. She knew what Carlisle was talking about now and got a feel for how the new program would work. It wasn't going to be a bad as she thought.

Edward moved into his Easy character and kept the show lively and moving quickly. When he was finished he went back to his office and collapsed back onto the air mattress after locking the office door. He slept into the late afternoon.

A ringing telephone woke him and he didn't make it to the phone in time to answer. He pulled himself to his chair and looked at his emails. His agent had his new contract ready and needed his signature so they could set up photo shoots and promos for the new show. Someone had been hired to replace him in the mornings and reruns would play for the Swan Song show until someone else was in place.

He cleaned up the bed mess and left the studio to sign his contract. Jasper had already signed and he was told Alice would be co-producing the show. "Is Jasper okay with this?" Edward asked with surprise since he knew how much he despised Alice.

"He signed, so I assume he is. Hell, he should do this just for the boost to his resume," the agent said.

Edward signed on to a three year agreement, but something told him Bella would leave long before it came to its conclusion. He made it home and took a hot shower before making something to eat. He sat in front of the television to watch a game and eat, but the doorbell interrupted him. He got up with a groan and opened the door to find tiny Alice staring up at him.

"Ah….hi," he said stupidly.

"May I come in?" she asked, and he noticed the alluring pitch to her voice. He stood back and let her enter; she walked to the couch even though Edward hadn't offered her a seat.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and get to know you a little since we'll be working together."

He smiled knowingly, thinking she was into him or she would have waited for an office meeting. He came over to sit next to her and gave her body a quick scan. "So exactly what is it you want to know?"

She looked down at her hands and Edward's eyes followed to see the perfectly manicured fingernails. She was wearing jeans but with really high heels making her athletic legs look extra long. He looked at her full lips and waited for her to answer his question. "I guess I really want to know why Jasper hates me so much."

Jasper, she was here to gain information about Jasper? Edward felt his ego take another hit and he scooted away from the close proximity he had been to her. "I have no idea," Edward said truthfully.

"So you admit he does hate me?" she said to back him into a corner.

"Alice, you are talking to the wrong person. It would be like me talking to you about Bella. I'm sure you don't know her feelings on every subject."

"Yes, I do," She admitted. "Bella tells me everything."

"Okay, answer this, is she having an affair with my father?"

Alice froze, but her eyes were darting back and forth as if something was suddenly falling into place and making sense. Her purpose for the visit suddenly changed and she stood to leave. "Well, you just answered that question," Edward said and stood, too.

"I didn't answer anything, because I know nothing about it," she lied.

"I thought she tells you everything," he challenged.

"She's not in a relationship right now, so I'm pretty sure the answer is no," Alice said and reached for the door. Her nervous demeanor gave her away and Edward knew exactly how to reach the truth. He waited for her to leave and then grabbed his keys and headed over to Jasper's place.

A young woman answered the door in only a slip. Edward didn't recognize her, but knew Jasper was celebrating the big raise he had just received. She let him enter and he headed back to the bedroom to find Jasper in the bed watching a movie.

"Hey, what's up?" Jasper asked and glanced nervously at the young woman.

"Why do you hate the Brandon chick?" Edward asked.

"She's a stuck up bitch," he replied.

"Well, I need you to find out some information from the stuck up bitch," Edward said and noticed the young lady glare at him. "Who are you?" Edward asked her with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm Jess," the girl said and put her hand protectively on Jasper's arm

"Are you sure you're not just next," Edward said, and Jasper threw the television remote at him.

"Find out the information yourself," Jasper said angrily. He knew Edward could be demanding but this was a whole new level of spoiled behavior. This was Jasper's house, his room, and his girl, so he wasn't putting up with Edward's whining. "If this isn't work related get out."

Edward left and decided to go past his parent's house. He hadn't seen his mother in a few weeks and wanted to check on her and make sure she was okay. He pulled into the driveway and noticed his father's car was gone. His instincts told him he was with Bella, having their own celebration.

He walked through the back door and found the house dark. He yelled out for anyone and began walking through the empty rooms. This was his childhood home and he had wonderful memories of the place. His mother was loving and an attentive mother who spoiled her only child. His father was driven and provided a comfortable living. They traveled often and owned a vacation home in Brazil. Edward went through the typical teenage rebellion and began testing his parent's patience in high school. He never got into any real trouble, but he was subjected to lectures in his father's study often.

He checked the entire house and found it empty so he went to the study and searched through the drawers. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but something to answer the nagging questions he had in his head. His eye caught the sight of something under the desk blotter so he reached under to pull out a handwritten letter. It was to his father, from his mother.

_Carlisle,_

_We need to work this out; the years and the memories are too much to walk away from. Our son is the glue to put us back together and we owe it to him to try. I am begging you to hire him, let him remind you daily what was good about us. I love you, Carlisle. I know it is hard to remember, but my heart belongs to you._

_Yours always,_

_Esme_

Edward understood why he was suddenly hired as the morning talent at his father's station. His mother had placed him there to be the wedge between Carlisle and Bella. He was the reminder for his father that he had a wife and child.

Edward replaced the letter and picked up the phone to call the station. The producer for the evening show answered and Edward pretended to be lost and late for a meeting at Bella's house. He was given the address and hung up the phone to head over there.

Bella lived in a downtown apartment, close to the place Carlisle kept for late meetings when he wanted to remain in the city. Edward was terrified he would see his father's car in the building parking garage, but he didn't see the Jaguar anywhere. He rode the elevator to the right floor and found the apartment easily. He took a deep breath and rang the bell.

It took several minutes for someone to come to the door. He could hear the locks unlatching and Bella answered the door in only a robe. Her hair was wet and she only opened the door a crack.

"Edward?" she asked with a quiet voice.

His anger rose quickly and he said adamantly, "I want to speak to my father."

"He's not here, he left an hour ago," she said, thinking Edward knew his father had been there. He pushed forcefully into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. He was breathing heavily and trying desperately to control his anger.

"You have five minutes to tell me what's going on," Edward demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything," she said forcefully. She laughed at his audacity and wouldn't break the patient privilege no matter how much Edward demanded. Whatever the Cullens wanted to share with their son was their decision, not Bella's.

"You're a pretty woman, just because your guy died doesn't mean you have to dig your hooks into a married man."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she said and tightened her robe. "Get out of my house, I don't like what you're insinuating."

He was frustrated and feeling desperation to save his parent's marriage. Maybe Bella was simply lonely and if he showed her some attention, took her out a time or two she would let go of his father. He looked at her and said, "I would like to take you to brunch on Sunday."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, and her eyes moved to the ground. She felt awkward that he would ask her out when they would be working so closely together.

"We need to develop a friendship so we can relate to each other on air. You know nothing about me and I think we should talk," he said.

"Fine, bring Jasper and I'll bring Alice," she countered. She had no interest in him romantically, she was older than him for heaven's sake, but she knew there was animosity between the two producers and maybe it was something they should address up front.

Edward nodded, knowing Jasper was going to be mad as hell. He would leave out the fact Alice was coming and hope for the best when they all sat down together.


	2. Chapter 2

4

The station arranged for publicity shots of Edward and Bella together. She was dressed as a stereotypical shrink, with a tight bun and glasses, wearing a tight grey skirt and jacket. He was dressed down in a grungy style, with mismatched shoes and tussled hair. Every shot had Edward grinning and Bella looking serious, or shocked. They both found the pictures absurd.

Sound bites were taken from their interactions on air and they were going over material, current events, hot topics to get people stirred up about, and show strategy. It seemed a natural progression when Sunday arrived and Jasper picked up Edward for brunch.

They sat on the veranda of the Four Seasons and ordered coffee and croissants with a bowl of fruit. Edward saw Bella and Alice as they headed their way and said, "Jasper, I asked the rest of the team to join us."

"Team, what team?" Jasper said and looked around. "Ah shit," he mumbled under his breath.

Edward stood and noticed how Alice came to sit by him as Bella pulled out the chair next to Jasper. The table was awkwardly quiet as everyone fidgeted nervously. Alice finally broke the silence and blurted out, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Jasper sunk into his chair and folded his arms tightly as his jaw flexed. He shook his head lightly but refused to speak. Alice's eyes grew wet and she said with a defeated voice, "I knew you wouldn't call."

The two men looked at each other in shock and Jasper said, "Call, what do you mean?"

"After the summer music festival," she said, and wiped the lone tear that tread down her cheek.

Edward remembered Jasper talking about a girl he messed around with at the festival, but was too drunk to remember her name. He always referred to her as, his angel, and beat up on himself constantly for having no way to contact her.

Jasper stared at Alice as if seeing a ghost. He finally made an odd noise and said, "You, it was you?"

"I told you we were good and you didn't owe me anything, so why do you treat me so badly?" She asked.

Jasper realized he always saw her assumed familiarity as arrogance, but she was familiar with him and believed he was sorry the night ever happened. His mouth opened a couple of times and he finally nodded with his head for them to go somewhere private to talk. It left Edward and Bella sitting uncomfortably together, the one thing she didn't want.

The waitress brought her some coffee and Edward held up the basket of rolls for her to take one. It was as uncomfortable as it could possibly be. "So," he finally said to break the ice. "Tell me about yourself."

Bella nodded a couple of times and said, "I grew up in Forks. I'm an only child. I went to school in Arizona to obtain a PhD. in psychology. I'm a licensed therapist and work at a radio station." It was the abridged version, but the one she was comfortable sharing.

"What do you do for fun?" he asked, and refrained from asking if his father was on the list of activities.

"I love to read and write. I'm not an outdoorsy kind of girl," she said with a laugh. She didn't want him to know she spent most nights in front of the television or in front of a book because she had nothing better to do. He was young and active and she didn't want him thinking turning thirty was the end of all the fun.

Bella used to be a fun person. She had dated many men and thought she found her soul mate when she became engaged to Mike. But that was just another heartbreak she wanted to put behind her. "So do you have a girl you are interested in?" Bella asked and felt like his mother.

Edward gave her a sly grin and she couldn't help but smile back. He had a way of looking dangerously alluring and Bella hated that she could fall for it so easily. "A girl…no, not A girl," he replied.

"Okay, a few girls?" she rephrased.

"I'm sure you'll find this hard to believe, but I have been working really hard for the past month on my show." His mouth pulled into a big smile and he added, "And see how all my hard work has paid off."

"You little prick," she teased since he had made it to the prime spot in only a month.

"I can assure you, you are wrong on that account," he said, and wiggled his eyebrows at her as she rolled her eyes at him. Things were going well and the mood had lightened tremendously. He decided to ask the difficult questions now.

"Bella, before we begin our show together I need to know the truth, are you sleeping with my father?"

She tensed and took a deep breath before finally looking him right in the eye and saying, "No, I'm not."

He stared at her intensely and she never looked away or backed down. He finally nodded and decided to let it drop but she spoke up first. "Edward, your father is very proud of you. You are not a disappointment to him in any way."

He really wished she wouldn't have added anymore to the conversation. Her declaration sounded like pillow talk, not something an owner of a station would share with a host. She noticed how Edward seemed to tighten up at her words and his eyes moved away from hers.

Jasper and Alice returned at the point and they were walking closely to each other and he held out her chair for her to sit before walking back to sit next to Bella. "Who won?" Edward asked.

"Won what?" Alice questioned.

"We're professionals," Jasper announced and let everything drop from that point.

The conversation turned to the show and they were working through the format for the first week when Bella asked Jasper, "Are you setting me up for anything or will I be in on the jokes?"

Edward grabbed his chest and said painfully, "Bella, would I do something like that to you?"

"I just think we need to declare certain things off limits. My engagement is something I refuse to discuss."

"Fine, I don't want my relationship with the Cullens announced, either," Edward added.

"Okay," Jasper said and took notes. "What about the age difference?"

"You mean the fact Bella is so old?" Edward teased, and she kicked him from under the table.

"If you make fun of my age I will make fun of your education," she said and Edward gasped.

"I could have a PhD, if I was old," he said, and she smacked his arm this time.

The brunch ended and when Bella and Edward stood to leave Alice and Jasper remained seated. Edward and Bella stopped and looked back at the two still seated. "Go ahead," Alice said, "We're going to go over some production issues."

"How will you get home?" Bella asked her.

Jasper quickly offered his services which left Edward without a ride, so it was decided Bella would drop him off. Edward was a bit embarrassed. He didn't have a nice condo in the city; he was in a student apartment where things were cheap and old.

When Bella pulled in front of the complex she turned to speak directly to Edward. "I'm impressed this is where you live."

"Nice try," he said and felt a bit emasculated.

"I'm serious; I thought you would be in something your father provided. I'm impressed you live off your own means."

"I should show you my furniture, you'll be so impressed you'll shit yourself," he laughed and she surprised him by shutting off the engine. He suddenly grew nervous and tried to remember the condition of the place when he left this morning.

"You want to come inside?" he asked.

"You saw the inside of my place, it's only fair," she said and opened her car door.

He led her to the apartment with the number hanging sideways and turned to look at her before pushing the door open. "Is this fodder for the show?"

"If it's full of cats it is," she laughed, and he pushed the door open.

He followed her inside and she looked around the small living room and then at the attached kitchen. She headed down the hallway to see a small office and bedroom with a king size bed taking up most of the room. "Great bed," she said and walked into the room to glance at the bathroom.

"You have no idea," he said with a sexy smile.

"You're relatively neat, I didn't expect it," she said casually and then smiled after looking in the bathroom. "Your toilet paper is on the holder, I think a woman's been here recently."

"Nope, all me," he replied and left out the part of his mother hounding him constantly as a teen to stop leaving the roll on top of the tank. He followed her back into the kitchen and she opened his refrigerator to find beer, milk, eggs, and a bag of salad.

"I have a whole new appreciation for you Cullen, you're not the degenerate I assumed you were," she said, and finally turned to look directly at him.

"You expected playboy magazines and bottles of lube?" he asked, and she laughed loudly.

"This feels….homey, I expected transient," she admitted, and crossed her arms as she leaned her back against the counter.

"I've evolved since college," he said and felt a bit uneasy with the pretty woman staring at him. "I can offer you a beer," he said and motioned to the fridge. He was stunned when she agreed and moved to sit on his worn couch. He handed her an open bottle and sat next to her as he nursed his own.

"Are you doing what you planned on doing or did this arise out of your connections?" she asked him.

"I never dreamed I would be on air. I thought I would sell ad space or work on marketing materials. There was an opening and my father asked if I wanted to give it a try, of course now I know my mother was behind the whole thing."

"How do you know that?" Bella asked, and swallowed deeply. Edward noticed and wondered if she was aware of the letter, too. It made him sick to think his father shared a private note with her. He took a long drink from his bottle of beer and didn't answer.

Bella began to play with the label on her bottle and Edward watched her fingers pull on the glued seal. "I should tell you what happened to Mike," she said softly and he remained quiet. "He was out with another woman that night. He was coming home late after dropping her off and a deer ran into the road."

"Do you know who the other woman is?" Edward asked her, and she nodded without raising her head.

"She said it meant nothing and Mike was still going to marry me. He cheated with someone he never intended on being with. I was so…angry and hurt. It almost destroyed me. I could understand if he met someone he loved more than me, but he betrayed me for a fling."

"I've never been in love, but I wonder if it is possible for men to be faithful. I assume love is something you become certain about, but maybe I'm wrong," Edward admitted feeling he had nothing to offer to the conversation.

"Love is consuming and you let your walls down. It takes a lot to trust again after you get hurt when you're so vulnerable. I don't want to be that type of woman," Bella said and her eyes filled with tears.

"What type of woman?" he asked.

"The bitter, fragile woman, I hate what I've become," Bella said and raised her chin and blinked back her tears. Edward watched her struggle to gain her composure again. He felt compassion for her but didn't like the fact she was hurting his mother because of her own pain. Esme didn't deserve the pain she was going through either.

"I wonder if we aren't more animalist than we know. We seem to be ruled by instinct to the point we don't use are brains. Is our basic need for companionship more important than our sense of decency?" Edward asked and Bella shook her head.

"It's easy to philosophize when it doesn't involve you. There are many things which don't seem wrong until the light of day," she said softly. "But, you're lucky your life is so simple right now. Are you ready for what is coming for you? If this show works you're going to become a celebrity in this area and everyone will want a piece of you."

"I feel separate from Easy, he isn't me," Edward said naively.

"Well, you'll both be in demand, so decide upfront how willing you are to play the game, because this time next week your face is going to be all over the city," she said and patted his thigh. Edward nodded and looked down at her hand. "I better get going," Bella said and stood to leave.

He walked her to the front walkway and she turned and smiled at him. "Thanks for this Edward, it really helped."

"I'll see you Wednesday for the big launch," he said and watched her walk to her car. She was confident in her walk and when she swung her hair he felt his body respond. She was pretty, but not his type. She was an intellectual and seemed to be a bit pouty, but he had to admit he liked being around her.

He pulled out his phone and texted Jasper, _Are you home_?

_What do you want_? Jasper responded.

_I want to know if you're home, dick._

_Yes, but not alone._

_Jess, FYI I don't like her._ Edward knew Jasper wouldn't care if he like her or not, but he wanted it known up front he wasn't a Jess fan. He didn't have a reason, he just got the sense Jess could be clingy and Jasper wasn't the type to go for a clingy girl. That was the reason he had been pining over the girl from the music festival, she hadn't tried to find him at all.

_Not Jess, don't come over_, Jasper replied. Edward realized his buddy was with Alice and he laughed at how much things had changed in one day. Jasper never had a decent thing to say about her but dreamed about some girl from the past, never knowing they were the same person.

Bella felt the partnership might work out. Edward was fun and she viewed him as a little brother she could tease and make fun of. She smiled when she heard a promo for the show play on the radio and with Alice getting along with Jasper, everything was falling into place.

She pulled into her parking spot just as her phone rang. It was Carlisle and she sighed loudly before answering. "Hi, calling so soon," she said with frustration.

"I need to see you," he said with a panicked voice.

"No, you need to see Esme," Bella said forcefully.

"Come on, Bella, one last time, please," he begged and she felt her resolve beginning to fade.

She let her head fall back onto the headrest and stared at the roof of the car, "Fine, come over."

5

The days passed quickly and it was finally time for the show to debut. Edward was jazzed but Bella seemed nervous. This was the culmination of everything she worked for. Alice and Jasper were working like a close team and when the mic's went hot it was do or die time.

"Welcome to the Drive with Bella and Easy," Bella said. "We are beginning our show today by talking about dating. Do you date a lot, Easy?"

"Dating? What does that mean?" he asked, which was not a response they had discussed.

"What does it mean to you?" Bella asked. If he was going to leave the script she would, too.

"Are you talking about hookups?" he asked, and she stood and glared at him across the console. "I don't think people really date anymore, at least not my generation."

Bella held her middle finger high as she sat back down and leaned in to the mic. "A gentleman still takes a lady on a date; you must not be a gentleman."

"I'm not looking for love or using an online dating site; I meet girls at parties or concerts. Where do you meet guys?" He wondered if she would have enough guts to say she met them at work and didn't mind if they were married.

"I haven't been on a date in a long time, but I don't see anything wrong with online sites. It helps people meet others with similar interests. You reach a certain age where you get too busy to go out every night," Bella said, and Edward laughed loudly.

"There's an age where socializing becomes too much of an effort?"

"Where did you meet the last girl you dated?" Bella asked to put him on the spot.

"In my building laundry room, she dropped some panties and I picked them up, turns out the panties were more interesting than the girl," he said with a chuckle. He flirted with the girl and then it took him three weeks to get rid of her.

"What if you don't have a common laundry room, but a washer and dryer in your home?"

"Do you get coffee, go to a book store, have dinner with friends? There are lots of places to meet people."

Bella gasped and said, "I would never go out with a guy I met for a minute… that is how you end up dead."

"Killers don't ask you for a date, they pull you into their cars," Edward laughed.

"If you go out with a guy you just met it is superficial and based on esthetics only." Bella knew exactly why Edward got dates that way, he was choosing girls he found hot and they were responding for the same reason.

"Well, I'm not planning on making out with their superior wit," he admitted, and Bella glared at him again. "Hey, I'm not looking to settle down; I'm looking to date a fun girl."

"Fun, as in easy?" Bella said.

"No, I'm Easy," he said with a big grin and the panel was full of waiting callers.

Bella picked up the line and turned her attention to a caller. "Welcome," she said, "You are the first caller on The Drive with Bella and Easy."

"Guys just want to hang out, not date. They never spend money or take you anywhere. I hate this generation of men," a young woman complained.

"Women only want our wallets and then complain when we call them on it. If you don't like to hang with a guy what makes you think he wants to spend his paycheck on you." Edward was growing a bit heated at the subject and forced himself to pull it back so he wouldn't become a target by Bella.

"If he expects anything at the end of the night he better cough up some money," she stated and it sent Edward in a tirade.

"Oh my God, you actually admitted it. You expect us to pay for sex and then cry about how degrading prostitution is. Honey, you just pimped yourself out for a movie and dinner. Did you ever stop to think the guy wants to hang with you to see if you're genuine, or if you have a sense of humor, or if you can be yourself around his buddies? We don't hang out to be cheap, but you, sweetheart, go out to be cheap."

"Easy, I don't think she meant it like that," Bella interrupted, and Edward turned to her.

"No? She wants a guy to spend big bucks on her so she'll put out at the end of the date. Sorry, but I'll date my own hand before I'll spend money on a sad version of Snookie."

"Snookie, what's that?" Bella asked.

"Don't you watch television?" he asked her and she gave him a confused look. "Sorry, I forgot you're almost thirty."

"Yeah, I don't watch cartoons," Bella said angrily.

"This isn't….yeah, maybe it is. Okay, you scored one point," Edward laughed and Bella looked confused again. He reached for the caller board and took the next call. "You're talking with Easy…oh, and Bella's listening."

"Would you date an older woman, Easy?" the caller asked. "Because guys can age and still date young women, but we are stuck with guys our age and watch them date little girls."

"Sure, I would date an older woman, but I'm not financially secure enough, yet, for them to take me seriously. They want the paper version of a man."

"Paper version?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, the guy with initials behind his name, stocks, a 401K. I can't provide that, I'm too young, but older women want all that."

"So what's the draw toward the younger girls once you have all of that?" she asked and Edward immediately thought of his father and wondered if she knew she was the younger girl.

"Devotion," he said and stared at her.

"To what?"

"To us, you become blindly devoted to us, women our own age don't."

"That is crazy," Bella said with disgust.

"Really, you think so? Have you dated an older man, a man in authority, a boss maybe?"

She stood from her chair once again and looked at him with a serious stare. "No, never."

"Maybe dated isn't the right word," Edward said with his own serious stare.

"Maybe you don't have a clue what you're talking about," she retorted and Jasper quickly went to commercial. Edward glanced over at the production booth and both Jasper and Alice looked upset. Bella was busy making changes to her copy and refused to acknowledge Edward or the elephant in the room.

He waited patiently for the show to begin again and the next caller really got things going. It was a man who ran a dating service and he wanted to set both Easy and Bella up for a date and have them report on how it went. He felt his expertise would match them with the perfect person to fit their needs.

"How about it, Bells?" Edward asked and she flipped him off again for using a nickname.

"I'm game, I also bet my date goes a lot better than yours," she added to give the listeners more reason to become invested. They would tune back in if they were part of something from the beginning.

"Bet…bet what?"

"Let me see, oh, I bet you a new outfit. I need something new to brighten up my wardrobe," she said and smiled at him.

"I don't want a new outfit," he said loudly into the mic.

"Well, you need one," she teased.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked, and looked down at his favorite jeans and his plaid shirt.

"Nothing, if you're blind or climbed from a dumpster."

Edward glanced at Alice and saw her laughing hysterically and Jasper shook his head back and forth at something she said. "Are you going to man up?" Bella asked.

"Sure, a new outfit," he agreed and planned on making the date foolproof. He would let her buy him a new outfit and then return everything for the cash. Bella seemed like she had expensive taste in clothing and he could use the cash more than the outfit.

Jasper took down all the information from the matchmaker and the show continued on. When it ended at seven that evening Carlisle was waiting with a bottle of champagne. His face was filled with pride and excitement, feeling he finally found the right combination to win the prized time slot.

Instead of a celebration there was a weird awkwardness between the two hosts. Edward took a glass and downed it quickly before talking with Jasper about sound issues. Bella took a glass and tapped it lightly to Carlisle's without saying a word.

When Edward left the production room to head to his office Bella followed him. "I want to talk to you about going off script," she said.

"I work better if it is natural," he said angrily, thinking she was going to try to pin him down.

"Yeah, you do," she said to shock him. "But I don't, so can we keep the topics as planned and then I'll let you lead?"

He felt a bit greedy. She had the name in the industry and he was new to everything, but she was offering to let him lead. He wondered for a moment if she was hoping he failed and she would have the prime spot to herself. After looking into her eyes for a moment he decided she was being honest and he nodded. "Are we doing this date thing as material or by the book?" he asked.

"I think it is important to do it by the book. If the guy really finds the right people for us he deserves the recognition."

"You think he's going to find your soul mate?" Edward asked with a laugh.

She smiled and looked down so he could see her eyes. "No, I don't believe in such a thing," she said and turned to walk away.

"Bella," he called after her and she turned to look at him. "He wasn't it."

"What?" she asked.

"I do believe in such a thing, he just wasn't it, for you."

Her eyes looked sad and she nodded a couple of times before smiling and saying, "Thanks, Edward. That was a very nice thing to say."

Bella didn't believe in a love that surpassed everything because she had never seen it. Her parents divorced when she was small, her fiancé cheated on her, her personal counseling experience brought only angry, disillusioned spouses. If there was such a thing as a soul mate it would take a lot to convince her.

Edward believed once he decided to grow up he would find the woman he would want to spend his life with. He thought his parents had the perfect marriage but now he wasn't so sure. His father was always away and working, but his mother had seemed supportive of his drive. Everything in his life was changing quickly. He was entering a career not just a job, and for the first time worried about messing something up.

He sat at his computer and filled out the questionnaire the matchmaker sent him. The questions seemed random to him, but he answered them as honestly as possible. He was actually intrigued by the man's method and wondered how such random answers help to match people. He found out the next night.

They both received calls that their perfect match would be waiting at a restaurant after the show. Edward was going to meet a young woman named Tanya, and Bella was meeting a man named Jake. The physical descriptions seemed spot on in Edward's opinion but Bella seemed to think Jake was too much of a pretty man for her to be impressed.

After discussing the possibility of wearing hidden microphones they decided they would simply be honest on air with how things went. Bella already decided she would lie if she ended up sleeping with the man, and Edward decided he would lie if he didn't end up sleeping with Tanya.

They also were using fake names; Edward would be called Emmett for the night. Bella was going as Rosalie.

Bella dressed in a tight skirt with a v-neck tee. It would work with any attire and her heels weren't too high in case the man wasn't too much taller than her. Edward looked just as he always did, jeans and a wrinkled button down. They rode together to the restaurant and he could tell Bella was growing very nervous.

"What's with the shakes?" he asked, and when she tried to smile her lips gave her nerves away.

"I don't think this was a good idea," she said nervously. "I mean, just the thought of kissing the guy has me terrified."

Edward pulled into a parking space and turned to look at Bella. "Why?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You know how awkward that first kiss of the night can be. It just hangs there throughout the evening. God, I'm so nervous," she said and took a deep breath.

Edward leaned over and grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her forcefully on the mouth. "There," he said as he backed away. "That was the first kiss of the night, so relax now."

"I mean with Jake, you ass," she laughed, but she had to admit his humor put her at ease and she felt more confident.

They climbed out of the car and Edward held out his hand for hers. They walked together into the dark building to possibly find their soul mates, but neither one had any expectation it would happen. Jake stood with flowers in his hands and held them out for Bella. He was tall, and built like a rock wall. When he smiled he displayed perfectly straight and incredibly white teeth. Bella smiled widely, but Edward didn't feel it was anything like the man Bella would have chosen.

Tanya was already seated at the table and when Edward approached she smiled and stood. She was voluptuous and curvy with a thin frame. Her long strawberry hair was to her waist and her eyes were incredibly blue. Edward leaned in to kiss her cheek and held out her chair for her to sit again. The entire gesture surprised Bella. She never thought of Edward as chivalrous.

They were sitting on opposite sides of the restaurant but could see each other clearly. Edward scooted further with his chair so Tanya blocked his view of Bella, it was time to start the game, and he didn't need any distractions.

6

Tanya smiled and licked her lips slowly. Edward didn't find it sexy, he found it too predictable. She ordered a fruity drink and he ordered vodka. He looked at her fake nails and forgot to put that on his list of things he didn't like. It was something superficial, but to him it meant high maintenance.

"Tell me about yourself, Tanya."

"Oh, I just graduated last May and I teach fourth grade," she said, and Edward nodding approvingly. He could picture the fourth grade boys falling in love with the beautiful teacher. "I moved here from Italy," she added.

"You don't look Italian," Edward laughed.

"No, my father was an ambassador," she explained. "Do you travel much?"

"Yes, quite a bit. I've been to Italy several times. My father has an old friend who lives in Montepulciano."

"I lived in Rome, and I've driven past the turn off to Montepulciano, but I've never been there," she said and he watched her take a nervous drink from her glass.

She was really pretty and well traveled, so maybe the guy was on to something with his match making. When the waitress walked up Edward took advantage of Tanya's distraction to look over at Bella. She was laughing and seemed to be having a good time.

Jake had such an easygoing nature about him it put Bella instantly at ease. He laughed easily and seemed to really listen when she spoke. He told her funny stories about growing up on the reservation not too far from Forks. He knew of the places she had visited when she spent summers with her father, and they knew a few of the same people. She found Jake very good looking, but she wasn't attracted to him physically for some reason. He seemed like a great friend to have, but nothing more.

She glanced over at Edward's table and saw him looking at her. He smiled and she felt her smile widen in response to him. Seeing a familiar face and knowing she had a connection to someone in the room helped her relax with the situation and realize she didn't need to make any decisions tonight. This was a first meeting and nothing more.

Edward felt warmness spread through his body as he smiled at Bella. Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled wider at him. Tanya was beautiful, like a photograph is beautiful, but Bella was like a painting; unique and one of a kind. You had to study it to see all its layers and meaning. Her face was thin and her smile a bit crooked, but it was her imperfections that made her so perfect.

"Do you know them, Emmett?" Tanya asked, and Edward realized he was ignoring his date and staring at his coworker.

"Yeah, not well, I'm just surprised to see them together," he said to cover and realized he didn't like seeing Bella with another man, maybe because he thought of her as his father's. That thought made him sick to his stomach and he vowed to find out exactly what was going on between them.

He gave the menu one last glance and then ordered quickly. His focus had been taken away and he was finding it difficult to make simple conversation. Most of the dinner was silent as he planned how to ask his father about Bella. When the check arrived he looked over to see Bella and Jake had left already. Tanya looked sad and he felt horrible for ruining her night.

"Do you want to do something fun? Edward asked her.

"Sure," she smiled, and he paid before taking her to a party up the coast. A huge bonfire was burning and the place was full of college kids. Edward felt right at home, but Tanya seemed to grow more silent. He could tell she wasn't having fun so he took her home and returned to the party by himself.

After midnight he headed home and made the long drive out of his way to see if Bella was home. He planned to ask her about the date and make it seem like he was just passing by from dropping off his date. The elevator opened and he stepped out to see his father sitting by Bella's door.

Edward stuck his arm back in the elevator to keep it from closing. Carlisle's head rose off of his extended arms and looked shocked to see his son looking at him. "Edward, wait," he said but Edward jumped back into the elevator and left. He stared at his reflection in the metal and then punched it several times. He wasn't sure what angered him more, Bella still out with Jake or his father waiting for her.

Edward showed up at noon the next day to prep for the four o'clock show. He was moody and irritable and expected his father to come into his office at any moment, but he never showed. Bella never showed either. He didn't know if it was because of the fact she spent the night with his father or Jake, or maybe she was saving the conversation for when they were on the air.

Jasper came into his office a little after two. "How did it go last night?" he asked. Jasper was now a direct link to Bella through Alice, so Edward played up the date. "Great, she had an amazing body for a school teacher."

"Are you going to see her again?" he asked.

"I don't know, she's a bit high maintenance and can't stay out too late because of her job," Edward said to blame his lack of interest on her inability to party.

"I want to go over some rules for the show today," Jasper said.

"Rules?" Edward asked a bit offended.

"Don't use the girls name, don't talk about sex…if you had any," he said and paused to see if Edward would offer any information. He kept his mouth shut so Jasper continued on. "Don't try to disparage the guy who set up the date, or the guy Bella went out with."

"I get it," Edward said to stop the repeating of the rules. He knew what he was doing and didn't like Jasper insinuating he didn't.

"Just keep it clean," Jasper said and stood to leave.

"Have you seen my dad?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you haven't?"

Edward nodded and pretended to be interested in something on his computer screen until Jasper finally left the room. He remained hidden away in his office until time to enter the studio. Bella was already in place but he didn't look at her.

She could tell he was pouting about something, but she didn't have a clue what it could be so she figured he didn't enjoy his date. She was actually quite anxious to hear what he did and how things turned out.

The show began and Edward took control instead of letting Bella kick things off. "Good afternoon, Seattle," he said with a loud humorous voice. "I'm sure you are anxiously awaiting the update on our big dates. Do you feel a little like a prostitute Bella?"

He didn't wait for her to answer and continued on. "There are planned dates and then spontaneous dates. I had a bit of both last night, how about you Bella; did you have anything that felt like two dates?"

Again he didn't allow her to answer and kept going. "I met a beautiful young woman and fed her a great meal which she seemed to enjoy, then I took her to someplace I would enjoy, but she didn't enjoy it. Like I said, if you can't hang with us why should we spend money on you? I never made a move on her and kissed her cheek to say goodbye. Would I see her again? You tell me Seattle, should I?"

"Where did you take her?" Bella interrupted as Edward reached out for the first caller.

"Tell Easy what you're thinking," he said and totally left Bella out of the equation.

"I think the girl was disrespectful to act like she didn't enjoy where you took her. I would never do that on a date," the young woman on the phone said.

"You my dear are a sweet person, guys if you know this caller, take her out," he said and pushed the next button.

"Wait," Bella yelled loudly and Edward finally looked at her. "I would like in on this conversation," she said and realized how bitchy it sounded so she corrected herself. "I just want to hear more before we take some calls. Where else did you take her?"

"Didn't you get the rules?" he asked to embarrass her.

"Yes, we are not suppose to talk about sex, so you took her for sex?" she asked and it made Edward look like he was upset because the girl didn't enjoy having sex with him.

"No, I was a gentleman. I said I never made a move on her," he reiterated.

"So you took her somewhere private that you can't tell us about?"

"No, I took her to a public place with a lot of people;" Edward said and then added, "Go ahead caller."

"Maybe the girl was star struck and knew you would report on her date so she wasn't herself."

"Ah sweetheart, you flatter me," he laughed and Bella rolled her eyes. "But we used fake names and she didn't know who I was."

"Isn't your face on billboards?" the caller asked.

"Yeah, but they're new and nobody connects the air brushed version to the real person, I am actually a very ugly man," he teased, and the girl began expressing appreciation for his visual assets.

"I can testify to all you ladies listening right now, Easy is lying. He's handsome and he knows it," Bella interjected.

"Are you calling me conceited?" he asked.

"No, but you don't get to your age without knowing how you effect the ladies. I assume you own a mirror?" Bella asked.

"I'm blushing, Dr. Swan called me handsome. Is that your clinical opinion?"

"No, that's my opinion as a woman. You don't need credentials to find a man handsome. Our producer Jasper is handsome, the station owner is handsome, and…"

Her mention of Carlisle angered him and he almost let it slip that his father owned the station. "You find my…boss, handsome?"

"Yes, and the man I went out with last night was very handsome," she said to get back on point.

"Okay, let me ask you this. You had a nice time last night, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"What if you found out the guy was married and he asked for a second date?" Edward asked, and watched her reaction closely.

"I would say no, of course."

"Would you tell his wife he asked you?" Edward pushed.

Bella thought for a moment and Edward gave her a disgusted tisk. She finally said, "No, not if it was the guy I went out with last night. I wasn't in a relationship with him so I wouldn't tell his wife, but I would tell him what I thought about his behavior."

"Would you want to know, if your husband took a woman to dinner?" Edward asked, and Bella's eyes looked away from him.

"Yes," she said softly into the mic. He was surprised she was being so honest since she had insisted her experience was off the table. "I had a cheating fiancé and I wished I would have known sooner."

"So would you tell the wife?" Edward pushed.

"No," she repeated and the lines went crazy.

He stared at her with a surprised look and neither one reached for a call. Alice quickly moved to a commercial and the room was silent. There was no interaction between the two and Jasper finally walked into the studio. "What's going on?"

"Edward seems to have an agenda today," Bella said and continued going through her notes.

"I just don't want to hear about your date," Edward said with venom.

"Are you kidding me," Jasper yelled. "The entire show is about the dates."

"No, her other date," Edward clarified and Bella glared over at him. She didn't confirm or deny anything and Jasper was stumped.

He finally looked over to see Alice giving him a countdown so he leaned over to Edward and said, "Pull you head out, now!"

The show resumed and Bella took over. "I had a nice evening with a really interesting man. At first I wasn't physically attracted to him, although he was very handsome. He was a rugged, outdoors type and I'm not. But as the evening progressed I found more and more in common with him. I think it shows you shouldn't judge someone so quickly. Give them a chance and see if anything grows. Caller, go ahead."

"I agree with you on not telling the wife. If you just met the guy and find out he is married you can't insert yourself into his business. Maybe he has a reason for going to dinner." Bella sighed that the topic returned to cheating spouses.

"A reason for cheating, like what?" Edward asked.

"Maybe his wife is a bitch, or she treats him badly," the caller said, and Edward laughed incredulously.

"Shouldn't he get rid of the bitch first? Maybe the woman he asks out is a bitch, too. Let me give you a little information on the way the male brain works. If we're cheating it is for sex…period. If we loved you more we would divorce. All the excuses about losing money or staying for the kids are bullshit. We want fresh sex…period."

"In my practice I have seen a myriad of reasons why couples cheat, but it all boils down to self-esteem. There are two sides to every story and self-worth is at the bottom of each one."

"So your guy cheated because he felt like his mommy didn't love him?" Edward laughed, and Bella wanted to kill him. She was serious and hoped a listener was getting some much needed information.

"I was busy with my schooling and writing books, because I felt I needed to prove myself. I didn't give him the attention he needed, because he obviously didn't feel important enough in my life. I don't blame myself for his cheating, but I am complicit in it."

"I don't think your situation is the same as a man who is married. I mean your guy was technically still single," Edward said and it was Bella who laughed this time.

"Oh Easy, your humor just slays me."

"The guy had commitment issues, but what about a man who's been married for almost thirty years, with a family and a loving wife who has been at his side through everything. Suddenly he has issues with self -worth? No, he wants a young woman to make him feel young again."

Bella looked over at Edward and stared into his eyes as if trying to convey something with her words. "Maybe you have the scenario all wrong, is it possible, Easy, that you could be wrong?"

"Sure, anything's possible," he replied, and reached for another call.


	3. Chapter 3

7

Bella kept her cool throughout the show as Edward took small personal jabs at her. She was professional and wasn't about to fall for his tactics to commandeer the show for his own advancement. It was awkward enough that he was Carlisle's son, but she refused to take the bait.

The mics went cold and Edward stood to leave. "I want to talk to you in my office," Bella said and marched out in front of him. He glanced over at the production booth and Alice sneered at him. He went right to his own office instead and figured he would do better on his own turf, so he left the door open and waited for Bella to enter.

Her heels announced her coming and he sat back and put a smile on his face. She walked in and slammed the door harshly. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bright from adrenaline. He expected her to scream and cuss at him, but she sat in the chair and said with a tight jaw, "Do you care to explain what that was?"

"What?" he asked like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"The one man show, the jab at my fiancé, the insinuation that I have something to tell some man's wife."

"Is your conscience getting to you?" he said, and let the smile leave his face.

"I want you to listen to me very closely. My life outside of our show together is none of your business, but I will assure you I have nothing to tell anybody."

"You didn't see my father last night?" Edward asked her outright.

"I went home after dinner, alone, and then I couldn't sleep so I went to the gym to work out. I came home alone, and I remained alone."

Edward noticed how she never ruffled over his question. As if being with Carlisle wouldn't be out of the ordinary. He took a deep breath and then said, "Bella, my mother is a gentle woman. She has been by my father's side as he bullied and cheated his way to the top. She deserves the good life she has, and she deserves a faithful man, even if he is a son-of-a-bitch."

"I swear to you I am taking nothing from your mother," Bella said and her eyes wouldn't look directly into Edward's. He assumed she meant her relationship with Carlisle wasn't exclusive and she didn't view him as her man.

She turned to leave and Edward called out, "So who gets the new clothes?"

"Shit," she mumbled and turned back around. "Okay, listen. The guy was nice, but I have no interest in him."

"Ditto," Edward replied with a slight smile.

"Yours lasted longer so I guess you win," she conceded. He didn't bother telling her it only lasted longer because he thought she had left somewhere with Jake. He simply nodded in agreement.

Bella looked at him for a moment and scanned his attire. A slow smile grew and she said, "Actually, I like the idea of buying you a new outfit. You would look nice in clothes that actually fit."

He looked at his own body and said, "My clothes fit."

"Hmmm, is your ass usually down to your knees? And you have a long torso so you need longer shirts. I'll pick you up here at 11 tomorrow and take you shopping."

"I have to go with you?" he asked, and dreaded having to shop with someone who obviously enjoyed spending hours in dressing rooms.

"I might just teach you a thing or two," she said with a wink and he laughed at the inference.

She headed to her office and felt relieved they had patched up the fight that had gone on during the show. They were a volatile mix but it worked on air. Carlisle knew what he was doing. Alice was waiting for her in the office and seemed surprised to see Bella smiling.

"What the hell was all that about?" Alice asked.

"Edward has a warped sense of comedy, but I have to admit it works," she answered.

"Bella is anything going on with Carlisle?" she asked her friend. It shocked Bella to hear that question coming from Alice and wondered if she was sensing something or just taking her lead from Edward.

"Are you asking me if I'm sleeping with Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked with an offended tone.

"No, I'm asking if there is anything beyond this station going on with you and Carlisle."

Bella hesitated and took a deep breath before saying, "Alice, I'm not sleeping with him, but I can't tell you anything beyond that.

Alice sat quietly as she tried to process what she had just been told. She didn't think Bella was the type to mess around with her boss, but she made it sound like she was pressuring him to leave his wife or she wouldn't sleep with him. She knew Edward believed something was going on, and now she wasn't so sure.

"Things seem to be going well for you and Jasper," Bella observed.

"Yeah, it was all a misunderstanding. He's acting weird though," Alice said with a frown.

"Weird?"

"Well, if I get assertive in the booth he backs down. I know it is killing him and I want him to feel he can tell me no. We should be able to fight it out at work and be okay in our personal lives, he just….I don't know."

"Alice," Bella said softly. "Talk it out; communication is the key if you're going to work with the guy you sleep with."

"Can I just buy him a pizza?" Alice teased, and Bella groaned loudly.

Alice opened the door to leave and a tall slender woman was standing outside the door. Bella tensed at the sight of Esme and heard Edward call out to his mother. The door closed and Bella let her head drop to the top of the desk.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I just wanted to come by and congratulate you on the show. I think it is very funny," she said and he noticed how her hands were shaking slightly. "I'm going to dinner with your father; would you like to join us?"

Edward knew he wouldn't be able to keep his cool throughout dinner and declined the invitation. "I have so much work to do, mom. Maybe another time," he offered.

"Stop by soon, I miss you," she said and kissed his cheek.

"I came by last week, but the house was empty," he said and then wondered if he just got his father in trouble.

"Call first, dear," she smiled and Edward nodded. She was still so beautiful and it angered Edward to think his father was pushing her aside for Bella. Esme was bright and energetic and didn't look anywhere close to her age, but he had to admit he did understand his father's attraction to Bella.

Bella's car was still at the studio when he left and he naturally wondered if she was waiting for Carlisle to return. He didn't hang around to find out. He drove home and turned in early.

The next day he tried to dress in his best jeans and find a long shirt, but when he realized he was dressing to please Bella he grabbed a shirt off his floor and headed to the station. Bella was waiting in her car and honked to wave him over.

"You're anxious," Edward laughed.

"I know the perfect place to take you. It is a small boutique and they….."

"Hell to the no," Edward said loudly. "I'm not going anywhere that has the name, boutique."

"Let me finish and stop being a pussy," she said, and he gasped at someone with her background using that term. "They carry vintage clothing and I think you would look great in button up jeans and bowler style shirts."

"I look great in anything," he said and she laughed loudly. "You're getting out of the bargain by purchasing second hand clothing," he pointed out.

"You would just take back anything I got from the department store," she said as she watched the road. He was going to act offended but he wouldn't be able to pull it off so he didn't bother. She was right and he would admit it.

They walked into a tiny shop in a row of narrow, deep, stores. She headed right to the back and began looking through the racks. Edward glanced around at the eclectic merchandise and reached out to touch a John Wayne cookie jar that was on sale for ninety bucks.

"Don't touch anything," Bella called out.

"Sure, mom," he replied and she stared to see if he meant anything else by his words. He ignored her gaze and continued looking around. After fifteen minutes she called him over to some dressing rooms.

"Okay, try these on in the combinations I have them in. Then come out and let me see."

"Don't I get to pick?" he asked.

"Yes, but I just want to make sure you pick correctly," she smiled, and he shook his head and entered the dressing room.

He didn't bother looking at himself in the mirror; he threw on the first combination and opened the door to find her gone. He walked through the store and found Bella looking at a tiny baby dress with a sad face. Her hand reached out and felt the soft blanket and when she turned and saw Edward watching her face turned bright red. She quickly moved away from the baby things and walked over to look at his clothing.

"Oh God," she moaned and walked over to pull his pants higher on his hips. "This," she said as she grabbed his ass, "Is supposed to be below the waist line."

"You just felt me up," he laughed.

"No, I gave you a fashion tip, but you do have a nice ass so stop hiding it."

"If I said that to you it would be harassment," Edward complained.

"No, I would say, thank you," she said and raised her eyebrows in waiting.

"Am I supposed to thank you or say you have a great ass?" Edward inquired honestly.

"You're incorrigible," she mumbled and walked off in the opposite direction of the baby clothes.

He laughed and watched her walk away before yelling across the small store, "Hey Bella, you have a great ass."

She didn't turn around and simply yelled back, "I know."

Edward headed back into the dressing room and saw his reflection in the mirror. It wasn't the clothing he didn't recognize; it was the expression on his face. He was smiling in a new way and had to admit he liked Dr. Swan. She was witty and funny, and very attractive. He put on the next clothes and stepped out to find Bella waiting.

"Damn," she said as she brought her hand to her chin to study him. "I can't decide now. Try the other one back on."

"Nope, you get one look. Do you need another feel?" he teased.

"Actually, I think you need to wear jockey shorts. The boxers balloon at the waist and with your short shirts it shows."

"You want me to change my underwear?" he asked with an incredulous tone.

"Yeah, girls actually like a guy who changes his underwear," Bella said and tried not to laugh.

"You know what I meant. I like boxers, jockeys are too confining."

"Brag on your own time, Cullen," she teased and he laughed along with her.

"Tell you what, I actually like these clothes, so I'll buy one and you buy one," he bargained.

"Deal, try on the last outfit so I know which one I want to buy."

Edward huffed and headed back into the dressing room to put on the last combination of clothing. When he stepped out Bella took the all the clothes from the room and headed toward the door. Edward looked confused and the woman behind the small counter said, "She paid for them all."

He ran from the store to catch up with her. It felt weird to have her buy him clothing. It wasn't like he didn't get a great pay raise. It made him feel like he somehow belonged to her and it conjured up feelings about his father again.

"Bella wait," he called loudly.

"I already paid," she said and kept walking.

"Come on, stop. This is too weird," he said and she turned to look at him. "I feel…I mean…why are you buying me clothes?"

"It's a vintage shop, pennies on the dollar. These three outfits are cheaper than one at the mall. I'm not redoing your wardrobe, I'm paying a bet."

Her words did make him feel a bit better about the situation and he followed her to the car. She drove back to the studio and they went to their own offices to prep for the show. When they sat at the mics Edward relaxed and let her do the intro to the show.

She mentioned the bet and admitted to losing. Then she talked about the new clothing and teased him about looking scared to try them on.

"Hey, she looked at baby clothes and then grabbed my ass, I was scared," he teased but her eyes grew wide and then narrowed with anger.

The next caller told him what he had done wrong. "Single women turning thirty have to deal with the question of putting their education and careers ahead of their ovaries. A ticking clock it a difficult sound to hear," the woman said.

"I don't regret my education," Bella said and wouldn't look at Edward.

"Seriously?" he asked. "You worry about having a baby?"

"It isn't so much the baby as it is the opportunity to have a home and family," Bella admitted. "Men date younger women so the older I become the less likely I will have my own baby and the more likely I will become a stepmom to other children."

"I guess it would make men with grown children more attractive," He said to Bella but the caller answered instead.

"It sure does, especially one with a high paying job and a fast car or fast boat," the woman laughed.

Edward looked at Bella and said softly, "A jag and speedboat, you can't turn that down." He realized how appealing his father would be. He drove a sexy car, owned a speed boat, a vacation home on a romantic island, and only one child who was an adult living on his own.

"Sometimes all a girl wants is a guy who will simply go shopping with her," she countered with and Edward was stunned into silence. He had no idea what she meant and lost his focus for the remainder of the show.

8

Bella was kicking herself for what she said. She meant to show some women weren't attracted by possessions, but it sounded like she was trying to tell Edward she was interested in him. The analytical side of her wondered if it was exactly what she wanted to tell him. She had fun shopping with him and had to admit he was attractive. He wasn't into outdoor things and much more her type than Jake.

Edward had shut down and Bella carried the show herself. It had turned into a show on infertility so he didn't feel too badly for keeping quiet. Bella would ask him simple questions and he would answer but he never initiated anything.

The show ended and Bella shut of the mic and looked over at Edward. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound the way it came out. I just meant some women don't care about possessions."

"Do you?" Edward asked.

"I was talking in generalities," she said nervously.

"I wasn't," he retorted. "Are you impressed by a car or boat?"

"I don't swim, so boats scare me. I don't know one car from another."

Edward nodded and pushed the conversation even more. "So what impresses you?"

"Like what type of guy I like or what material things I like?" she asked and he felt a bit reluctant to tell her what he meant.

"You said Jake was too outdoorsy, so is it bookish guys, power hungry guys, the kid taking your order at McDonalds?"

Bella laughed and Edward finally gave her a genuine smile. "What's not to love about a guy in a uniform who brings you fries….I'll give it up every time," Bella teased.

She constantly surprised him by her ability to sound so down to earth after talking professionally as a counselor. He liked this side of Bella and wished the listeners could see more of it. Their little reprieve was interrupted by loud yelling in the hallway. They both hurried from the studio to find Jasper and Alice in the middle of a heated argument.

"This isn't the Dr. Swan show," Jasper screamed. "Don't you ever shut off his mic again."

"He sat there stupidly breathing into the damn thing. This is radio asshole, he has to talk or his mic is going off," Alice yelled back.

"You okay it with me first," Jasper said, and Alice looked over at Bella and Edward.

"Fine, I'll okay it with you," she conceded.

Jasper looked surprised that she gave in and let his chest stick out a bit in pride. He nodded a couple of times and walked off. Alice ran after him and asked, "Are you still coming over tonight?"

Bella loved how easily Alice spoke up. She could be a bit mouthy but she always said what was on her mind. They watched as Alice and Jasper disappeared and turned back to each other. Bella looked Edward up and down and said, "The clothes do look a lot better."

"I may invest in a McDonald's uniform," he joked and she punched his arm. She headed down the hallway and Edward called out to her. She turned and he asked, "Want to go get a drink?"

"As…friends?" she asked.

"Hell no, as co-workers," he said and felt his mouth form a big smile. Her shoulders relaxed and she nodded. "About an hour?"

"Sure, I'll be in my office," she said.

He went back to his office and tried to come to terms with what he was feeling. There was the ever present gnawing feeling regarding his father, but he tried to ignore it and think about simply having a drink with his co-host. He felt a bit jittery and was glad it was Friday so he would have the weekend to regroup for the show.

He finished answering emails and knocked on Bella's door. She answered and had her hair loose, flowing over her shoulders. They walked together to the parking lot and got into Edward's car. It wasn't a jag but it was decent for a young man.

"Is there someplace around here you know?" Edward asked, feeling he couldn't take her to his places full of students.

"Yeah, go to the end of the street and turn left."

He listened to her directions and drove to a small tavern close to the wharf. They walked inside and found a table in the back. Edward ordered a Vodka on the rocks and Bella asked for the same. His eyes widened and she waved her hand to dismiss him, "Oh please, I'm a cop's daughter, I can drink as well as any man."

"You constantly surprise me. I would have expected a sea breeze or maybe a wine cooler."

Bella laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. Edward knew he was staring but he couldn't force himself to look away. He liked the way she moved and handled herself. She had confidence with just a hint of vulnerability and he found it sexy.

They were brought their drinks and each took a sip. Bella found the courage to talk about the show. "About tonight…um…"

"Wait, let me apologize first. I know I shut down and it was a rookie mistake. It won't happen again," Edward said.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "It just seemed out of character."

He wasn't sure how to explain it. The thought she might possibly be interested in him knocked him off his game. Maybe he saw her as something unattainable or out of his league, or maybe it was the fact he thought of her as his father's mistress that threw him. He took a big gulp of his drink and looked around the room.

Bella watched him suspiciously and when he finally looked back at her she smiled. "Tell me about yourself, Edward."

"Well, I'm brilliant," he started and she laughed. "I'm stunning to look at, and I'm a sex machine."

"God, we must have been separated at birth," she teased and raised her glass to his.

It grew silent again so he finally told her who he really was. "I have a great life with many advantages, but I work hard. I obviously have a lot to learn but I'm willing to humble myself and listen. I love music; I play the piano and a bit of guitar. I actually love poetry too, but I'll deny it."

"And you put the toilet paper on the roll," she added.

"There's that, too."

"What were you like in school, popular, class clown, nerd?"

"I was ordinary," he replied.

"I find that hard to believe," she said with a smile.

"Because you are from Forks, ordinary boys are Gods there," he said and laughed loudly.

Bella blushed a bit and asked, "How did you know I'm from Forks?"

He felt stupid getting caught looking into her history, like a school boy with a crush so he played it off as totally normal. "I do my homework when I suddenly get a partner."

She nodded and didn't question him further. A couple approached their booth and spoke to Edward. They knew him from school and Bella quickly offered them a seat at their table. It was nice, but he preferred to have her to himself for the evening.

"Ben was my roommate one year and Angela lived in our complex," Edward explained.

"So give me some dirt on this guy," Bella said with a smirk and hoped it was something she could share with listeners.

Edward chuckled because Angela would never say anything disparaging about anyone. She was a minister's daughter and kind to everyone. She reached out for Edward's hand and said, "He is a great guy. There isn't any dirt to share."

Edward sat back and grinned at Bella and she took another sip of her drink. When the waitress came over Edward ordered drinks for everyone over Bella's protest. The night continued on and they had a great time laughing and talking with Ben and Angela. Before they knew it time grew late.

The group walked outside and said goodbye on the sidewalk. Edward drove back to the station so Bella could get her car. She turned to look at him before climbing out of the seat. "Edward, I think I get what you mean about hanging with a guy. I admit I used to see it as being lazy or cheap, but I see your point."

"Well, I'm not a total barbarian. I've taken girls on amazing dates before, not the cliché dinner and movie."

"So what's an amazing date?" she asked and then held up her hand to stop him from speaking. "Save it for the show."

"I can't just tell you about it, why don't I show you? I'll take you on a date I had that I felt went really well and you can judge for yourself."

"Is this where you show me your bed and yell surprise?"

"You've seen my bed, so there wouldn't be a surprise. No, seriously, just a date no sex," he said and she noticed he was genuine in his offer.

"Okay, I'm game."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon at five," he said and her eyes widened in surprise. She had never been picked up so early for a date. "There's a reason, trust me. Oh, dress very casual."

"Thanks for the drinks, it was fun. Angela and Ben were nice people," she said and Edward felt a weird tension, like it was awkward to just say goodbye. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and got out of the car.

He watched her get into her car and pull from the parking lot before heading in the opposite direction for his apartment. He spent the next morning setting up everything for the date. He was improvising a little to make the date specific to Bella, but this was foolproof and he and Jasper used it often in college.

He packed the stuff he needed into the trunk of his car and stopped by the flower shop to get some wildflowers. Right at five he knocked on her door. She answered in a pair of skinny jeans and heels.

"No, that isn't going to work," he said and pointed at her shoes. "A lot more casual."

"Like sweats and tennis shoes?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would work," he said.

She invited him in and went back into her bedroom to change. When she returned she had on a jogging suit and her hair pulled into a ponytail. She looked just like a college coed. He walked with her to the car and when he opened her door he grabbed the flowers and handed them to her.

"Oh, I'll run these back inside," she said.

"No, I want you to bring them," he said and held the door for her to sit.

They headed out of the city and Edward turned onto a remote forest road. "Um…I told you I wasn't an outdoorsy kind of girl," Bella said nervously.

"I know, just trust me," he repeated.

He followed the winding narrow road and finally pulled over onto another obscure road. "Okay, you wait here for a few moments. I'll be right back." He opened the trunk and took out a large duffle bag and disappeared into the forest.

Bella actually wondered if he was going to try to kill her and take over the show for himself. She regretted not telling anyone she would be with Edward tonight. He finally returned as the forest was growing dark.

He smiled and held his hand for Bella's as he opened the door. "Are we hiking?" she asked and tried not to sound as terrified as she was.

"No, it's just around the bend, not far I promise."

He held her hand and then pulled her to a stop and made her close her eyes. She did as he said and was beginning to really hate this date. He led her to a certain spot and then stood behind her. "Okay, open your eyes," he said.

She opened them slowly to see they were perched on a ledge and the trees parted to give a view of the city lights. You could see for miles and the lights looked like millions of stars. "God, this is beautiful," Bella sighed.

Edward took a small blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before sitting in a lounge chair and pulling her between his legs and against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, taking the flowers and setting them on the ground.

"Okay, now listen," he said.

Bella closed her eyes and heard nothing but silence. It wasn't scary or creepy, it was soothing and her entire body began to relax. Edward placed his mouth against her ear and whispered softly.

"I part the out thrusting branches  
>and come in beneath<br>the blessed and the blessing trees.  
>Though I am silent<br>there is singing around me.  
>Though I am dark<br>there is vision around me.  
>Though I am heavy<br>there is flight around me."

"That's beautiful," she said.

"It's called Woods, by Wendell Berry," he told her, and she sighed, causing his arms to tighten around her. Something was different and he couldn't put his finger on it. He had brought many girls here, but he didn't feel the serenity he felt this time. He wasn't working an angle or trying to impress Bella. He was in the moment and seeing the beauty all around them.

His hand reached up and released Bella's hair and moved it to one side before lowering the blanket and began kissing her neck softly. She inhaled sharply and let her head fall to allow him access. She opened her eyes and looked at the city lights as he peppered her neck with soft lingering kisses. The beauty she was seeing with the feelings he was producing made it hard for her to think clearly.

She turned her body so she could see his face. He placed his hand on her cheek and her entire body shivered as he placed his lips on hers. Her hand took hold of his shirt and held it tightly in her fist as the kiss escalated into a deep tongue kiss.

Things were moving faster than he was expecting and he had to gain some sort of control. He let the kiss wane and pulled back enough to place his forehead on hers. They both were breathing loudly and it sounded deafening in the silent forest. Bella turned back to the city lights and Edward shut his eyes to find some perspective.

"You know, Edward," Bella said. "This really is an amazing date."

"I have some wine if you want some," he told her.

"I'm not sure," she said and took a deep breath. "I mean we work together and there are some other issues."

Edward froze and waited to hear her mention his father.

9

Bella wasn't sure how to say the words she needed to say. It wasn't totally her story to tell and she needed to be careful. Her tears began to fall and she felt Edward tense and his arms loosened around her.

"Edward, everyone makes mistakes and does things they regret, it is part of life. I was so angry and wanted to lash out."

His arms completely fell from around her and Bella stood so she couldn't see him clearly in the darkness. "You don't know what I went through. I was hurting and so angry," she cried. "Mike betrayed me and I wanted revenge."

"So you screw my father, how is that revenge? My mother did nothing to you and you tore her marriage apart," Edward screamed. He was so conflicted. He wasn't sure how much anger was for his mother and how much was at the thought of wanting what his father had.

"Edward," Bella said and then struggled with what to say. She finally stomped her foot on the dirt and said, "This isn't my story to tell. I am bound by laws."

"Laws, it is illegal to talk about your boss. You aren't his…." Realization dawned on him finally. "Oh my God, you were his therapist. You slept with a patient."

"No, it wasn't like that. I'm his therapist now, not then," she said and then put her hand over her mouth to stop anything else from coming out. Edward stood and walked up to her in the darkness. She couldn't see his face clearly.

He spoke softly and she could hear the anger he was trying to contain. "Was my father your big mistake, yes or no?"

"Yes," she said in defeat.

Edward grabbed the chair and tried to fold it but the metal wouldn't bend quickly enough so he tossed it over the side of the mountain in anger. He grabbed the duffle bag and placed it over his shoulder. Bella picked up the flowers and Edward mumbled for her to leave them.

He usually made a big deal about leaving the flowers since he was taking the true beauty off the mountain with him, but he couldn't do it this time. He headed to the car and Bella struggled to keep up with him. He put stuff in the trunk and climbed into the seat. When Bella got in he noticed the mud on her knees where she had fallen.

His anger exploded and he beat his fists on the steering wheel. Bella remained perfectly still as he called her names and acted like an immature jerk. She never reacted and he turned on the engine and sped down the mountain. The traffic was heavy and after sitting on the freeway for half an hour Bella finally spoke. "Edward, I wish you would try to understand."

He turned to look at her tearstained face and felt the urge to comfort her, but images of his father holding her took the desire away. "Bella, you're a great host, let's just leave our relationship there."

She nodded and turned to look out the window. When they finally made it to her apartment he didn't shut off the car so she got out and watched him drive away. She didn't blame him, and knew nothing would work between them anyway.

She decided she would call Jake and give him a chance. Edward went right home and refused to answer his phone when it rang several times. He considered heading to a party but couldn't find the motivation to be social.

Monday they both showed up for work and let Alice and Jasper run the weekly prep meeting. They both offered suggestions and acted civil to each other. When the show started Edward let Bella introduce the subject and jumped into the conversation early.

"So how old is too old to live with your parents? If you're a student is it okay to live there or maybe starting a new job to save money?" Bella asked.

"I think the real question is how willing are the parents, because it is easy to stay home if they aren't pushing you out," Edward said.

"Were you pushed out?" Bella asked him.

"No, I ran as fast as possible," he laughed. "You don't want to bring girls home to your childhood room, which is creepy."

"So you moved out for sex?" she asked.

"I guess, I'm not sure it was for my sex life or my dad's, but yeah for sex."

Bella quickly looked away and took the first call.

"Rent is too expensive, I can't afford it on minimum wage and still go to school," the caller said.

"How old are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm twenty-six," she answered.

"Are you going to grad school?" Bella asked and the girl laughed.

"No, I'm trying to fight my way to a bachelor's degree."

"Not everyone has your drive, Bella," Edward said. "Some aren't willing to do anything to succeed."

"Do anything, you mean study constantly and live off Raman?" Bella said as she gave him a warning glare.

"Whoa, I'm not accusing you of anything," Edward laughed. "Bella seems a bit defensive; it makes me wonder what she was like in college."

"I was a very focused student," she said to defend herself, "But the topic is living at home."

"Yeah, I know the topic. I think if parents supply a flat screen, a wii, and a full fridge they can't expect their kids to move out. I say find them a place, move the amenities there and the kids will happily go."

"So you feel it is their responsibility to supply you with the same quality of life that you had at home?" Bella asked.

"I think it is a copout to get the kids used to a certain way of living and then cut it off. Isn't providing for your family part of the definition of success?"

"So your parents should share with you forever?"

Edward chuckled and shrugged. "Humm…share…interesting, no I couldn't share."

"You couldn't share? What do you have to share, it appears to me your father has everything," Bella added and knew she was pushing his buttons, but she didn't care anymore. If he wanted to fight through innuendo, she would match him.

Edward glared at her and said, "He can have it all. I'll get my own."

"Great, ladies and gentlemen, Easy just became a man. He's going to make his own life, and God, I hope he does it perfectly because having to apologize or admit a mistake, well, Easy's perfect so no worries."

"I'm not perfect," Edward said loudly.

"No? Hum…share with us one imperfection, Easy."

"I don't know how to dress properly," he said and she looked down but he saw her smile anyway. "Now you share."

"I have too many to list."

"Just one, not a list," he said to push her further.

"Okay, I don't always think things through."

Edward laughed loudly right into the microphone and Bella sneered at him. "You're a therapist, isn't it vital to think things through?"

"I was talking about my personal life," she said angrily. "I'm very professional."

"Ah yes, the cheating fiancé, not a very good decision there, was it?"

Bella reached for another call and tried to ignore his comment. It was an older man wanting to talk about getting his son to move. Bella began to get the specifics when Edward cut in, "Dude, sleep with his girl, that ought to do it."

"I guess it depends on how badly you want him out of the house," Bella said, "We're going to take a quick commercial break and be right back."

Jasper cut the mics and Bella turned to confront Edward. "Save it," he yelled. "I'm doing my job. I'm the comedic relief, remember?"

Bella had so much she wanted to say but knew he would feel the need to retaliate so she backed down and hoped her refusal to take his bait would make him tired to taking jabs at her. She went over her notes until the break ended and when the mic's went hot Edward took over.

"Okay, Seattle, if you can't get the adult kids out of the house, it's your problem not ours. Let's move to a more relevant topic. Man code, now you know what I'm talking about, the unspoken laws that rule the world of men. We won't screw over a friend for a hook up, but we'll bang his wife. But what about a relative, would you sleep with a woman your brother dated, or God forbid your father?"

Bella jumped up and threw her clipboard at Edward, hitting him in the forehead and sending blood splattering onto the console. Jasper quickly cut in with an announcement of technical difficulties and put on another commercial as Bella stormed out of the studio.

Edward never moved, he sat in his chair and put his shirt sleeve to his head to stop the bleeding. Bella fled to her office and sat with her head on her desk as she sobbed. Edward continued on with the show, making fun of sloppy seconds and older women. The board was lit up with angry women and laughing men.

The door opened and Bella didn't look up until it closed again. She saw Carlisle standing there and she began to cry louder.

"Carlisle, just go," she cried.

"This is my fault, Bella. Edward wasn't ready. He was too young and too inexperienced, so I'm going to let him go."

"Don't you see what's happening?" Bella said and didn't bother brushing away her running mascara. "I'm falling for your son, Carlisle. I have feelings for Edward and the whole thing is so absurd."

"Edward is a great young man," Carlisle said with confusion.

"Oh God, Carlisle, grow up. You expect me to sit at family dinners and pose for family portraits? He keeps pushing me to tell him what's going on. Are you going to tell him, because I'm not? I went on a date with him Saturday night and it was amazing, until the subject of you came up."

"I take responsibility for what happened," Carlisle yelled.

Bella threw her hands into the air with frustration. "All the counseling and you still don't understand you can only be responsible for your own actions. You didn't decide for me, Carlisle."

"So tell me how to make it better. What can I do to help you?" He screamed.

"Tell your son," she screamed back. "Yes, Carlisle, ruin your family so your son won't hate me."

Carlisle opened his mouth but he was unable to find the words he needed. His heart was pounding furiously and Bella laughed loudly. "See, there isn't a solution. Don't fire your son, I'm leaving."

"No," he said forcefully. "You have the experience for this time slot, he can't do it alone."

"Surprise, he's doing it."

They reached an impasse and Carlisle wasn't sure how to handle the partnership that wasn't working. Bella had walked off during a show and he should have fired her for it, but his guilt at causing the situation kept him from doing it. He finally left her office and went into the production booth to watch Edward work.

He was standing and talking animatedly as the calls poured in. Jasper watched Carlisle's face and noticed how upset he appeared, but a small amount of pride was evident. When the show ended Edward turned to see his father in the booth.

They stared at each other for several moments and then Carlisle walked away. Edward ran into the hallway and yelled at his father's retreating form. "Don't you walk away from me, Father."

Carlisle turned to look at his son who was trying to take a stand and had no idea what it was he was standing for. He forced himself to view the man in front of him as talent, not his son and said, "Watch your words, Edward."

"Is that what your therapist taught you?" Edward asked with venom.

Carlisle spoke in a lowered tone and said, "Let's take this into my office."

"No, we're going to do this right here, because the things that go on in your office sicken me." Edward knew he was losing control and acting like a spoiled brat. He was angry that his father had ruined the thing he wanted so badly. He had never been in love, and wasn't sure it was love he felt for Bella, but he wanted the opportunity to find out, and it had been tainted. "When is it enough, dad? Do you really have to have everything? Isn't the great thing you already have enough for you?"

"I handed you the opportunity of a lifetime, you blew it son, not me."

"Are we talking about the show or the girl, because I beg to differ on both points? I handled the hell out of the primetime slot by myself. I was doing fine with the girl too, but you got there first, and excuse me for not wanting someone who can compare me to my father."

Carlisle took several steps toward Edward in anger. He stood directly in front of him and raised his finger as he spoke with a tight jaw. "You didn't handle shit by yourself. You moved right back into the morning personality who's a shallow clown. You don't have a clue who your audience is and then made your competent co-host leave the set. And as for the girl, you don't deserve her. You're not man enough for someone as bright and loving as she is."

"But you are?" Edward asked hatefully.

"You're fired," Carlisle said, and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

10

Edward didn't bother going back to his office. He walked out the door vowing to never look back. He was tempted to call his mother and tell her what a bastard she was married to, but he couldn't stand to hurt her like that. He expected Jasper to call right away, but he didn't.

The next afternoon there was a replay of the former hosts show. Bella obviously didn't want to do it alone and they were looking for a co-host. Edward decided to get out of Seattle and called his agent and told him to look around the country for an opening.

Bella decided it was time to leave the radio station. She would consider another book or go back to private practice. Carlisle begged her to stay, but she couldn't live with the guilt any longer. She had tried to be mature about the situation, but she admitted it was beyond her capabilities.

She decided to go home for a few days and visit with her father. He had always been her rock and she needed his strength right now. When she walked through the back door her father looked up from the table where he sat cleaning his gun.

"Bella, I didn't know you were coming home," he said and stood to hug her. She meant to give him a quick hug and then explain but when his arms came around her she fell apart. Charlie tightened his arms and rocked her as she sobbed. He knew better than to interrupt the tears until they were all cried out.

Bella felt like the wound of losing Mike was fresh, but it wasn't Mike, it was Edward causing her heart to hurt this time. She didn't know him very well, but it was the first man she wanted to get to know and it was impossible because of a stupid mistake one night a year ago.

Charlie patted her back and she finally pulled out of his arms and grabbed some tissue off the counter. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know where to start," she admitted, and he led her to the couch.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," he said, and held her hand softly.

Bella nodded and took a deep breath before beginning. "When Mike died I cleaned out his office. I didn't take on his patients because there were too many and we had very different counseling philosophies. I came across a jump drive in the back of his drawer. I assumed it was financial information, but it was a video of Mike and a patient having sex."

"Oh God," Charlie said, and rubbed his mustache.

"The woman was my boss's wife," Bella added with an uncomfortable chuckle. "I was so stupid dad; I was angry and wanted revenge. I made an appointment with Mr. Cullen and when he came over I did everything I could to seduce him. When nothing worked I showed him the file. I manipulated him into sleeping with me just so I could hurt another woman. He confronted his wife and she was so grateful he found out. Mike never wanted a relationship with her. He slowly, over time, weakened her and then threatened her into sex. He did horrible things to her, dad. He used her past to victimize her instead of helping her."

"You didn't know," Charlie said, but Bella shook her head.

"I've been counseling them as they try to repair their marriage, but I've fallen for their son and I can't explain anything to him. He knows I had sex with his father, but I can't tell him why. Carlisle is willing to let Edward hate him so he won't think badly of his mother."

"Bella, you have to get everything out in the open. Nothing good comes from being secretive. Healing can't start until you're totally honest."

Bella leaned her head on her father's chest and let him hold her to gain strength. She couldn't break the patient confidentiality, but she could encourage them to talk to Edward with her and explain everything. She knew Esme would be willing, but Carlisle would want to protect his wife.

Edward spent three days sulking in his apartment when his manager had a bite on a job in Chicago. He felt torn between getting far from his father and Bella, and the possibility of never seeing her again. He tried to believe it was only a crush, but he had never felt like this over a woman before. He considered calling his father and begging for the job back, but he would have to talk to Bella first.

He drank one beer too many and picked up his phone to tell Bella he was going to Chicago; if she begged him to stay he would consider it. It rang once and he quickly hung up. His head dropped onto the back of the couch and he stared at the ceiling as he waged a battle in his head. A knock sounded and Jasper walked through the door.

"About time you show up, asswipe." Edward said without moving off the couch.

"Yeah, well, the city is screaming for your return. So I'm here to find out what it's going to take."

"I was fired."

"Bullshit, you had a fight with the boss. You're both calm now so let's work it out," Jasper demanded. He was worried about his own employment if both Edward and Bella left. Alice had been so hysterical she wasn't even sleeping over. Jasper was desperate to put everything back together.

"This can't be worked out. Why isn't Bella on the air?" Edward asked.

"She walked out too. Alice said she went to Forks."

Edward didn't know what to think of the news. He didn't know if Bella walked out because he did, or if she was embarrassed that her relationship with Carlisle was exposed. "Have you talked to my dad?"

"Just about filler for this week; I hope you're both back in place by next week."

Edward was holding his phone in his hand when it rang. He looked down to see it was Bella calling. He wasn't sure he had the nerve to talk to her right now, but Jasper was standing there so he answered the phone and planned on using his buddy as an excuse.

"Yeah," he said.

"Did you call me?" she asked with a soft voice. He thought it sounded a bit hopeful, but maybe it was him that was hopeful.

"Sorry, Jasper walked in so I hung up," he lied.

"Oh, you can call me after he leaves, I'll be up late," she said, and he knew for sure he heard a hopeful tone.

"Um…just a minute." He placed his hand over the phone and looked up at Jasper. "I need to take this; can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Come by the studio so we can talk," he said, and Edward stood without answering and headed down the hall to his bedroom.

He waited until he heard the door shut before coming back to the phone. "Okay, he's gone," Edward said. He wasn't sure how to start the conversation or what he even wanted to say so he remained quiet.

"Why did you call?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," he said and laid back onto the bed and closed his eyes. The line was silent until he finally said, "You're in Forks?"

"Yeah, I came to talk to my father, get some perspective. I'm sorry I threw the clipboard at you."

Edward chuckled, "You needed your father for that?"

"He's a cop, I needed to know if I could be arrested," she laughed.

"I can't press charges and let people know I got beat up by a girl," he teased and she laughed louder. The sound of her laughter made his chest tighten and he wished he could ask her to come home and come to his bed, but the issue was still lingering between them. For a moment he wondered if he could talk her into going to Chicago with him, but they were nowhere near something like that.

"Edward, I want you to know it was me who pushed your father into doing something he didn't want to do," she admitted trying to spare Carlisle from Edward's hate and blame.

"I find that hard to believe," he said adamantly.

"I found a video of Mike having sex with a woman in his office. He was cheating on me and I wanted to feel….well, it was stupid and I hurt your father in the process."

"He didn't look hurt as he waited for you to come home. I stopped by and found my dad there," he said and his anger began to build.

"I told you he's a patient I am counseling."

"Don't you think it is a conflict of interest?" Edward yelled.

"It is a matter of trust; he has a reason not to trust another counselor. I can't tell you anymore."

"Bella, I think you can tell I have feelings for you, but I can't get past the fact you had my dad in your bed. Maybe I'm being immature, but it weirds me out to think of him kissing you, and loving you."

"Oh God, Edward, there wasn't any love. It was anger and revenge. We used each other to feel better about being betrayed," she said and then instantly realized what she inferred. "I mean I was using him to feel better and I was so aggressive he responded angrily."

"Jesus, I don't want to hear about your night," Edward yelled.

"It wasn't a night, are you listening to me? It was moments, angry, hate filled moments. Your father cried afterward, Edward. We didn't have an affair or any feelings for each other. My world crashed in around me and he got pulled into my nightmare. He's not at fault, I am."

"Why did you leave the show?" He asked.

"Because I couldn't take the way you were looking at me. I feel badly enough, I didn't need you piling on," she said and Edward felt ashamed of his behavior. He was lashing out at her because he was jealous over his father.

"Look, we had a good thing with the show. Obviously nothing can work between us, so let's take this week to regroup and get back on track, okay?" The words hurt as he said them, but he suddenly didn't want to be clear in Chicago. He would put his feelings aside and date girls his own age without the emotional baggage Bella had.

Bella felt her hope plummet. Maybe he understood, but he wasn't willing to forgive and forget. It was most likely for the best since a relationship with the Cullens son would be too awkward for them all. "Okay, let's stay away from hot button issues, like dating or cheating."

"There is also the issue of my being fired," he said. "But Jasper said the feedback coming in is that we're missed."

"Really?" Bella asked in shock.

"You can't fake tension like we have, shit like that doesn't just happen," he laughed and she found herself smiling at the sound of it.

"I'll head back to Seattle tomorrow," she announced. "We need to meet with Jasper and Alice and work out how we are going to explain the absence."

"I have a meeting with Jasper tomorrow, hopefully I can be rehired. Hey, um…I put out feelers and got a bite in Chicago. If my father refuses to hire me back I'll most likely take the job."

There was another awkward silence on the line and she exhaled loudly. She finally put on her counselor cap and asked, "Are you running, Edward?"

Hell yeah, he was running. He wanted far from the pain of finding a woman he wanted to be in a relationship with but couldn't because of his father's infidelity. "Isn't that why you're in Forks?"

"I came for perspective, I'm not staying here." She knew that wasn't totally true. She needed to be around someone who loved her for who she was and would forgive her for anything. She fessed up and said, "My father doesn't judge me. I needed his support."

"You're lucky to be close to your father, mine was never around," he said sadly.

She wanted to tell him his father had an overbearing father that never gave his approval or acceptance. That Carlisle's drive was because he always felt like a failure, but she couldn't share those details they discussed in sessions. "Edward, talk to your father. You don't know the man at all."

"Luckily I have a mother who's a saint," he said and Bella closed her eyes and remained quiet.

She worked very hard not to blame Esme, but Mike found something about the woman intriguing enough to break his oath as a therapist and force her into a sexual relationship. Bella learned about Esme's past abuse and knew it made her an easy target, but she still saw the beautiful woman that her fiancé wanted.

Carlisle was desperate to save their relationship but had a really hard time forgiving himself. He found it easy to forgive his wife, but his conscience ate away at him and he needed Bella's constant assurance that he had not been a happy participant who pursued her. Having Edward find out added extra stress to the already fragile man.

"Call me after you meet with Jasper and we'll get together later tomorrow," Bella offered after the silence.

"Okay," Edward said softly. "Goodnight."

He continued to lie on his bed until he eventually fell asleep. His dreams were of a pair of brown eyes that stared at him from afar. Bella received another call that night from Jake. They made plans for that weekend and Bella packed her things to leave for Seattle first thing in the morning.

11

Edward was nervous to walk into the station. He felt he had proven to all his doubters they were right, he was a spoiled kid and got his break because he was the owner's son. He made his way to Jasper's office and found him there with Alice.

"Hi," Edward said sheepishly.

"If I say hi back are you going to make fun of my sex life?" Alice said, and crossed her arms to appear threatening.

"If I do, are you going to assault me?" he shot back.

"You deserved it," Alice huffed and walked out of the room.

Jasper and Edward laughed together. He would expect Alice to defend her friend and coworker, but he wasn't too sure Jasper would do the same. Jasper made radio his career choice from the first time Carlisle gave him a tour of the studio. He was fascinated with the control booth and would shadow the producers on weekends. This was his dream job and Edward was messing it up for him

"Does my father know you talked to me?" Edward asked as the conversation turned serious.

Jasper looked at him for a moment and finally nodded. "He's not sure he wants you back. I had to really push and appeal to his business sense."

"I'm sure that took all of two minutes," Edward mumbled like a shunned child.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but your father is feeling guilty about something. He looks like shit and like he hasn't slept in a week."

Edward would have thought he had been out with Bella if she wasn't four hours away. Maybe he was missing her and couldn't sleep. He decided to be a man and talk to his father himself. He was ready to hear whatever Carlisle chose to share with him. He stood and took a deep breath.

"I'll be in my father's office," he said and walked out the door. The trek to his father's office seemed long and tedious although it was only up several floors by elevator. He smiled at the woman sitting in the waiting area and headed down the hallway to the large oak door.

He knocked for formality and waited for Carlisle to call him in. He opened the door to find his father sitting behind his large desk with a surprised look on his face. "Edward?" he said with shock.

"Dad, we need to have a talk."

"Sure, son, have a seat, what's on your mind?"

"I know about that night," Edward said and couldn't hold his father's stare so he looked above his head.

"Can you be more specific," Carlisle said with a strained voice.

"The night with Bella, she's taking all the blame by the way." Edward shook his head lightly and felt like he was suffocating in the large office.

Carlisle sat his pen down and leaned back in his chair. "She told you about it?"

"No, I suspected something and really pushed her into telling me. I don't understand why she is counseling you."

The room was quiet and the ticking of the clock sounded thunderous in the silence. The two men waited to see who would talk first. Carlisle finally cleared his throat and said with a soft voice, "I love your mother. I can't tell you why it happened; I never thought I had it in me to do something so deplorable."

"Yet you're still seeing her," Edward noted.

"Son, I want to understand my motivations. I can't change something I don't understand. Bella is a good therapist, and she has really helped me and your mother."

"Does mom know who Bella is?"

Carlisle bit his lip for a moment and finally nodded slightly. It sickened Edward to know his mother had to sit in the room with the woman who seduced his father. He didn't know how his father could make her do something so despicable.

The loud silence returned and Edward stood before saying, "I want my job back. I've talked to Bella and we are going to be professional and concentrate on the show."

"Okay, I'll give you a months probation, we'll talk then about making it permanent. I don't want you hijacking the show again, understand?"

Edward nodded and walked to the door. Carlisle called out to him and added, "I don't want you mentioning this to your mother."

"Of course not, Father. I would never humiliate her," Edward said accusingly and left the room. He pulled out his phone as he headed to his office and dialed Bella. She answered but the connection was bad. "I'm in my office," Edward said before he lost the call.

It was just after noon when Bella walked into his office. She was carrying a pizza and Edward laughed loudly. "It's a peace offering," she admitted.

"I'll take it," he said and pulled a piece out and took a big bite. "Sho goo," he said with a full mouth.

"I have an idea," she said. "I went to Forks for a family emergency. You had some prior commitments to take care of and now we're back. What do you think?"

"It sounds believable," he said, "Just so you know, I'm on probation."

Bella's eyes grew wide and she sat the pizza slice down before asking, "You were arrested?"

Edward laughed loudly and shook his head, "For the show, I'm on a one month trial. Do you really think so little of me?"

"Well, you do wear your pants halfway off your ass, maybe you're a gangster or something," she teased.

He loved her wit and how fun it was to talk with her. She seemed so genuine all the time and never self conscious or fake. Bella watched him take another bite and moved her eyes away from his long fingers and lips as he chewed.

They were both determined to make it work and leave any thoughts of a relationship behind them. Jasper and Alice joined them for some pizza and they mapped out the following weeks show. It felt fresh and exactly like the show they had planned.

Bella got a call on her cell and jumped up to take it in the hallway. Edward heard her say, "Hi Jake." His body froze as he stared at her retreating form. He covered quickly and when she returned he looked at her warily.

"Sorry, it was a friend," Bella said uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you tell me you won the bet," Edward asked.

"The bet was who had the better date, you won."

"Well, I'm not calling her again and if you're seeing Jake you obviously had the better date. Do you want my clothes back?"

"Oh God no," Bella laughed and Alice joined in. "Please keep three decent outfits."

Edward stood defiantly and nodded to the door with his head, "Come on, then."

"What?" Bella asked in confusion.

"I'm buying you something to wear on your date. Stop being a dick and come on," he said and walked down the hallway. Bella quickly followed telling him it wasn't necessary but he wouldn't listen. He walked to his car and held it open for her to climb in.

"Edward, this is crazy, women's clothes are expensive."

His head spun around to look at her. "You let me win because I'm cheaper?"

"I didn't let you win, your date lasted longer," she pointed out.

"Get in," he said with a toss of his head. Bella sighed and climbed in the car. Edward walked around to his side with a big grin on his face. He had a plan and couldn't wait to see the look on Bella's face. He drove out of the city toward a small town and pulled into a Wal-mart parking lot.

She laughed until he turned off the engine. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"I'm buying you an outfit, come on," he said and got out of the car.

Bella turned and looked at the large box store with trepidation. She wasn't a snob, but she wasn't going to the symphony in anything from Wal-mart. She climbed from the car and tried to stop Edward's enthusiasm.

"Okay, funny guy, I get it," she said and he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"This is going to be a dose of reality," he laughed and she couldn't help but smile and lighten up. He was so much fun after the all the men who tried to impress her with their deep thinking. She didn't want someone who trying to work her cerebral synapses, she wanted someone down to earth and fun.

When she realized she was thinking of Edward as a possible love interest she immediately changed her thought processes and began thinking of him as a little brother. He pulled her to the clothing department and said, "Okay, find a dress, and then we'll buy a hammer, a pet collar, and shop for groceries."

"You're insane," Bella laughed and he nodded in agreement.

"I like that flowered one," he said and pointed at a garish dress in a size 4X.

"Are you trying to tell me I need to go camping, or that my ass is bigger than I thought?" she asked and he stepped behind her to look. She quickly put her hands over her backside and turned to face him. "You're really close to losing a testicle, so you better watch your step," she threatened.

"Get shopping," he said and snapped his fingers at her. She hesitantly walked to the right section and began looking at some clothing. Edward leaned against a rack and watched her as she studied the choices. Her legs and arms were long and she looked a little out of balance, like a new foal learning to use its legs. He could see why she didn't like outdoors things; she was still learning how to move in a body that was very alluring with a mind that saw her as everything but that.

His chin rested on his arms and he leaned to watch her intently. She finally glanced up and saw him staring so she smiled. His heart raced at a mere glance from her and he tried to block the thoughts he was having. He pushed his father from the images and tried to place himself there instead. He imagined pulling her onto his bed, kissing her body as he removed her clothing, hearing the sounds of pleasure she would make.

"Edward," she laughed and he tensed and looked at her face. "Aren't you listening?"

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked and felt his face blush.

"I said, I can't wear any of these to the symphony," she repeated.

"Symphony, who's taking you there?" he asked with shock and she looked away and didn't answer. He realized her date with Jake was going to be at the symphony so he shook his head back and forth. "No, that won't do, you're not the symphony type," Edward insisted. "There is a jazz festival at the Needle and you would enjoy it a lot more."

"You don't know what I like," Bella said to put him in his place, but she was also a little stunned he was so on point with what she would prefer.

"You're almost thirty, not sixty," he said adamantly."The guys trying to impress you without taking your personality into consideration, is he that clueless?"

"Well, he asked me out, so I can't complain," she said, and wanted to add the fact her date with Edward started out perfectly and ended in disaster.

Edward didn't respond and felt the urge to ask if she went out with anyone who asked, but he didn't want to fight with her in the middle of a Wal-mart department store. He grabbed a shirt from the rack and held it up. "This is you," he said.

Bella looked at the sheer black georgette blouse and reached for it. Edward pulled it from her grasp and widened his eyes. He was only joking and she acted as if she was actually considering the blouse.

"I like that," she said, "With a black tank underneath."

"What's a tank?" he asked and handed her the blouse.

Once he handed her the blouse she smiled and said, "Maybe just a black bra would be hot," and headed to the lingerie department.

"Wait," he yelled after her. "You can't wear a see through top to the symphony."

"No silly, I'm going to wear it to the jazz festival. It is more me, anyway."

Edward was flabbergasted. He had just made Jake's night so much better by trying to ruin it for him. He wasn't sure how to get things back on track and when Bella picked up a black bra with sparkles on it he finally groaned.

"I'm not buying you a hot outfit for another guy," he complained.

"You suggested it," she pointed out.

"Get a tank, if a tank covers more, but don't just wear a bra underneath," he demanded.

"You're not my father," she teased and they both froze. He suddenly pictured her in the black bra with his father and she knew exactly what he was picturing. She set the blouse on the rack and said, "Let's go."

They walked back to the car and Edward was so angry their fun day had been ruined. He drove back to the city and they both tried to talk about the show, but it was awkward and uncomfortable. When they arrived at the studio they went to their own offices. Bella worked until late in the evening and didn't even stop for dinner. When she finally walked to her car she found a bag hanging from her windshield wiper. She opened it to find the black shirt and bra with a note that read. _You'll look stunning_.

She looked around the parking lot and didn't see Edward's car. The drive home wasn't far, but she smiled the entire way.

12

They didn't see each other again until Saturday. Edward received a call from his mother and she wanted to meet him for dinner. She chose a small out of the way Italian restaurant and he was shocked to see she was alone. He thought his father would come along to make sure Edward didn't bring up Bella to his mother.

He sat across from her and tried to act as normal as possible, but his heart was aching for his saintly mother. Esme seemed nervous and kept taking sips of her wine as she tried to decide on something to eat. Edward finally reached over and took her hand and kissed it softly. "I love you, mom," he said and tears formed in her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but the waitress interrupted her. They both ordered and Esme asked for another glass of wine. Edward glanced around the small establishment just as Bella and Jake walked in to be seated. "Ah shit," Edward said under his breath and Esme turned to see them.

Bella was holding Jake's arm and dressed in the black shirt with a little jacket over it. She came to a stop when she saw Edward and Esme. Her face turned pale and she glanced around like she was looking for the nearest exit. Edward stood and extended his hand. "Hello Rosalie," he said.

"Oh he knows," Bella explained. "Edward this is Jake."

The two men shook hands and Jake turned to face Esme and extended his hand to her also. "This is my mother, Esme Cullen," Edward said.

"Good evening, Esme," Bella said with a shaky voice.

"Hello, Dr. Swan," she replied.

Bella turned to the waitress and asked, "May we be seated on the terrace?" Edward remained standing as they walked off in the opposite direction. He finally sat and looked over at his nervous mother.

"I'm sorry," Edward offered.

"Don't be, I want to talk to you about it anyway," Esme said and Edward shook his head adamantly. He was not going to listen to his mother make excuses for his father. Bella already tried to take the blame and he wasn't going to let his mother do it, too.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Edward said. "Dad and I have made peace and Bella and I have come to a workable agreement."

"Son, you can't be angry at them," she said and he raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't mom."

Esme sat back and took another sip of her wine. She smiled as the waitress set the salad in front of them and picked up her fork before speaking. "Edward, did you know I was married before I met your father?"

His head snapped up from his own dish and his mouth fell open. Esme looked terrified and he had the urge to beg her to stop speaking. His world was unraveling and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore.

"I got married right out of high school to a man who was so awful. He beat me often and I never said a word. I would lie to the doctors and to the police."

"Why?" Edward asked softly.

"Because he told me I deserved it," she said truthfully. "Your father has never hurt me, Edward, never," she repeated.

His eyes glanced at the patio and he looked back at his mom. "If you think you deserve what dad did, you're wrong," he said through clenched teeth.

"No, son, you're wrong. I did deserve it, but the funny thing is, it almost destroyed your father."

Edward's mind was reeling and he couldn't focus on just one thought. Pieces of the puzzle were falling into place and he tried to scramble them again to stop the realization from coming through. Esme reached for his shaky hand and added more.

"Son, I was seeing a therapist named Dr. Mike Newton. He suggested hypnotism to help with repressed memories. He made me believe awful things about my father, things that were not true. He broke me down step by step until I would do anything he suggested for help."

"He was dropping you off when the deer ran out?" Edward asked.

"No, it was another patient, but Bella doesn't know that. There is no need to hurt her further," Esme said, still trying to be the kind woman she was.

"Are you the woman on the video?" Edward asked with a lump in his throat.

"Yes," she answered and he inhaled deeply and knocked back his entire glass of wine. The waitress brought their food and he had to concentrate so he wouldn't throw the plates across the room. His heart was racing and he felt the sweat beading on his forehead.

"Excuse me," he said and practically ran to the front of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk. He was taking deep gasping breaths of air and leaning his hands on his knees when Bella walked out the door. He turned his head sideways and she gave him a slight smile.

"I assume she just told you," Bella said.

"Shit," he mumbled and took a couple of steps. "Shit," he screamed into the air and then spun around to point at Bella. "You're lucky the fucker is dead, because I would kill him."

"I'm not lucky," Bella said, "The fucker's lucky, because I wanted to kill him, too."

Edward dropped his arm and chuckled as Bella took a step toward him. He closed the gap and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She rubbed his back in a motherly way and he whispered, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Well, you just put me on the clock so come sit down," she said and led him to a small bench in front of the restaurant. "What are you feeling?"

"I feel stupid, and mad as hell. I want someone to pay and I want to be the one to beat it out of them," he said and shook his head.

"Those are normal feelings. This is a messed up situation and we can work to make it better or let it pull us all down. We piled more wrongs on top of an already wrong situation, so make sure you don't do the same. Do you understand how your mother was used?"

Edward nodded his head.

"Do you understand how your father was used?"

Again, he nodded.

"They are taking the power back and doing remarkably well, but it is a lengthy process. There are times when it becomes overwhelming, but they talk it out and grow stronger. Don't keep your feelings bottled up, Edward, or it comes out in passive aggressive ways."

"Like on the radio?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," Bella smiled back. "And then I have to throw things at you."

"How can you counsel them?" Edward asked and tried to imagine Esme talking about Mike with Bella.

"Your mother was victimized, and I added to it," Bella tried to explain and Edward knew it was her guilt that made her attempt to fix his parents. He wasn't sure how ethical it was, but he knew it would help Bella heal if she could fix the Cullens herself. He also knew there was more to Mike's story and Bella was still in the dark.

"So what should I do?" Edward asked her and felt calmed by just speaking to her.

"Talk to your parents, Edward. It will do wonders if they know you forgive them."

Edward shut his eyes for a moment and finally nodded. Bella set his hand on his own thigh and patted it sympathetically. "Now go eat," she said with a smile.

"The jacket is a nice touch," he said and then stood.

"Well, I can't show him my bra until the fourth date," she teased and they walked back into the restaurant with smiles on their faces.

Edward walked back to his mother's table and gave her a wide smile. She relaxed immediately and let out a long breath. He felt awful for making her worry when she had been through so much. He ate a little of his food, but most of it was cold. When they finished eating he wiped his mouth and then brought up the difficult subject.

"I think I need to sit down and talk with you and dad, at least it is what Bella feels needs to happen."

"I'm so sorry son, I never meant to hurt my family," Esme said as her tears fell. He looked across the table into his mother's beautiful face and felt a surge of anger that Mike would treat her so badly. Mike had an amazing woman of his own and acted as a deviant to take from his patients. Edward also realized at that moment Bella had been victimized by him, too. He used her as a cover for his perversions.

"Mom, I'm a stupid kid, but I know one thing for sure, dad loves you so much," Edward said and Esme placed her hand on her heart and smiled.

"You're not stupid, Edward. You're father loves you very much, too."

"I don't know my father very well," Edward admitted and felt his own eyes begin to tear.

"It's not too late. I would hate to see you lose a relationship with your father like he did. Your grandfather was a very cold man. I'm afraid we weren't emotionally healthy people to parent you, Edward. We did the best we could."

"God, mom, I'm not complaining. I had a great childhood and you were the best mother I could imagine. I just never connected with dad."

"I hope working at the station gives you a chance to know him better," Esme said and Edward smiled. Now he understood her motivation to have Carlisle hire Edward. It was her way to heal the entire family. She didn't want Edward as a reminder to keep his father faithful, she wanted him there to remind Carlisle she loved him and wanted to keep her family intact.

They walked to the front of the restaurant and found Bella waiting for Jake to bring the car around. Bella smiled and the tension was evident so Esme walked up to her and gave her a hug. Edward was amazed at the grace and generosity his mother was capable of. Jake pulled up and Bella got into the car without looking at Edward once. He felt empty as he watched her drive away.

Esme watched her son's reaction and knew he felt more for Bella than he let on. They walked to their own cars and Edward called over to her. "I'll follow you home." Esme nodded and got into her car and drove away.

The drive home seemed longer this time and Edward was nervous about talking with his father. He wished he could be close to him like he was with his mother, but they were strangers to each other.

Carlisle was sitting in his study when Esme and Edward walked in. He looked up in shock and closed his laptop. "Hello, it's nice to see you here, Edward."

"I've talked to mom about, well, about everything. I can't pretend to understand it all, but I know why you …you know." Edward dropped his head and Esme gave him and hug and asked him to sit down.

"I've betrayed my family," Carlisle said with a shaky voice.

"No, dear," Esme said and walked over to sit on his lap. "You didn't. Edward, Bella showing your father the video saved me. Dr. Newton died and I would have been left with all the damage he had done to me. Bella has done so much for me as a woman and as a wife. I'm healthier than I've ever been. Your father is the one having a hard time now."

"Why don't we go away as a family," Edward suggested. "Go to Isle Esme and spend some time together."

"I think that is a great idea," Carlisle said. "We could spend Thanksgiving on the island."

"I'll talk to Bella about pre-taping some shows," Edward said.

"We see Bella on Monday evening, we'll talk to her about it," Esme said.

Edward got the impression his mother wanted to put a little distance between him and Bella. He couldn't blame her, it would awkward for his mother to see the woman who slept with her husband interact with her son.

He looked forward to the warm sun of Brazil and the opportunity to bond with his father. For the first time in weeks he felt the family could survive the sense of betrayal they all felt, he just wasn't sure about his crush on Dr. Swan. He tried his best to deny it, but seeing his parents work through something so difficult gave him the hope he could, too.


	5. Chapter 5

13

Bella and Edward hit the airwaves and the show was better than before. They spared openly and stuck to the script. It was obvious how much fun they had interacting and the show felt genuine and unique. The numbers were huge and they were in demand for various events around the city. Life was wonderful, but they were both missing love.

Bella had been seeing Jake for the past month but she knew there wasn't anything permanent about their relationship. He was pushing her for more of a commitment or to at least make the relationship physical, but her heart wasn't in it.

Edward and Bella were growing closer, not in a romantic way, but finding out about each other and learning to anticipate what the other was thinking. Once afternoon the topic was on chivalry. "I think it is something that has to be spontaneous to be effective," Edward said. "If I opened every door or pulled out every chair it wouldn't mean anything."

"I think it is something beyond opening doors. Real chivalry is when someone has every reason to respond a certain way, and they don't. It not only shocks you, but makes you see the good inside of them," Bella said.

Edward smiled and reached up to rub the small scar on his forehead, Bella winked at him and he added on air, "Or if they wear something a certain way."

"Like pulling up their pants," she laughed.

"Or putting on a jacket," he winked back at her.

"Easy is very much a gentleman, I know it is hard to believe Seattle, but he has a romantic poetic side to him."

Edward jumped up and glared at her in warning to keep his love of poetry quiet. She raised her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out at him. He reached for the board and took the next call. "Go ahead caller."

"I hate it when a guy opens my door," the caller said. "I'm not handicapped and I can open my own door."

"You don't like a man showing you respect?" Bella asked.

"It isn't respect; it is demeaning to my gender. The man is saying I'm not capable of opening a door."

"Oh God," Edward groaned. "He's not insulting your X chromosome, he's being nice. When did it become insulting to be nice?"

"I can open my own door," she said.

"Good, and while you're at it pay for your own dinner and movie. Buy your own drinks and worry about your own orgasm," Edward said and cut the call. Bella tried to give him a reproving look but she couldn't pull it off and began to laugh.

The next caller brought a new subject. "I'm dating a really chivalrous man, but he is covered in tattoos and I just can't get past it."

"Dump him," Edward shot out.

"Wait," Bella said, "Not all tattoos are overdone. There is nothing wrong with tattoos. I think…."

"Whoa, ladies and gentlemen, I believe Dr. Swan has a tattoo. Yes, she is blushing. Oh my God, let me see," he begged. His curiosity was killing him. He couldn't imagine someone like Bella being inked but her reaction made him know it was true. He was picturing a unicorn or small heart, something sweet and unassuming.

"No, it's private," she said with a laugh.

"Private, that means pelvic bone, breast or backside. Which is it?"

"I'm not telling you," Bella insisted.

"You know I'll just find out, so save me the effort," Edward said with a laugh.

Bella raised her hand to motion to Alice to go to commercial. As soon as the mics went cold she turned to Edward and said, "It's new, I didn't have it then."

His smile fell and he quickly said, "Oh, I didn't mean….I wouldn't….I was just playing around on air, I wasn't really going to try and find out."

She gave him a quick nod and then continued on with the show without anymore teasing. Edward was furious at himself for making her uncomfortable and wondered if they would ever get past the connection she had with his father. When the show ended Jasper told him Carlisle wanted to see him. Edward was sure it was about teasing Bella on air. He walked into the office to find his parents both there.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you the probation is over. I have to admit son, you have done better than I expected. I'm proud of you," Carlisle said and Esme was smiling like she was keeping some secret.

Edward mumbled, "Thanks," and gave his mother a wary look.

"Tell him," Esme said and bounced on the arm of Carlisle's chair. By her reaction he wondered if they were going to tell him he was going to be a brother or something.

"Yeah, tell me," Edward repeated.

Carlisle held out his hand and Edward saw some keys dangling from his finger. "I think you need to move into the city," Carlisle said and Edward's eyes went back to the keys. "You'll have to pay the mortgage, but the condo is yours, if you want it," Carlisle explained.

"Is this a joke?" Edward asked. He always wondered why his father kept the place in the city when he only used it a few times a year.

"No, you've really proven yourself. The Drive with Bella and Easy is second in the time slot and gaining quickly. You're not a student anymore son, it is time to move up in the world."

Edward laughed and reached for the keys. "Thanks dad, this means a lot." He gave them both a hug and headed back to his office. Bella was waiting with Alice and handed him a flyer.

The station was hosting a Halloween party and they were going to have a remote show from the top of the Space Needle. Bella and Edward had to go to a warehouse and pick costumes for the event. "I don't want something cliché, like a pirate or vampire," Edward demanded.

"Okay, let's think outside the box. I'm going as Little Red Riding Hood to Jake's office party," Bella announced and Edward tensed. He liked how slowly things were progressing between him and Bella, but he wanted Jake out of the equation.

"I'm moving into the Towers," Edward said out of the blue and Bella squealed a little.

"I'm just around the corner, we'll almost be neighbors," she said and jumped up and down as if he announced they would have sleepovers and doing each other's nails.

For some reason a costume idea popped into Edward's head at that moment. "I got it," Edward yelled. "You'll be Clarice Starling and I'll be Hannibal Lecter from Silence of the Lambs."

"Perfect," Bella laughed with wide eyes. "We'll bring you in on the dolly with a straight jacket and face guard. We can have a cage set up on stage and you'll do the show from inside the cage. Then when the show ends will have a diversion and you'll disappear."

"Yes, like I'm out there hunting, it will be perfect," Edward said with his own youthful exuberance.

They hugged each other with excitement and then pulled away uncomfortably. "I'll let Jasper know what we decided," Edward said and turned to leave his own office.

"Hey, do you need help moving?" Bella asked.

Edward realized he just assumed the furniture would stay, but didn't find out for sure. "I think it will just be my clothes, and you are morally opposed to them."

"Not morally," Bella smiled, "Just fashionably opposed."

"How much can you lift?" he asked and she raised her arm to show her bicep. "So, not much," Edward said seriously and Bella punched him in the arm.

"I'll show up tomorrow morning," Bella offered, "And I'll bring boxes."

"Deal," Edward said with a smile and left to find Jasper. He was entering a new phase of life and finally felt like an adult. He would have furniture that matched and art work on the walls. He could afford the mortgage and living around the corner from Bella was a huge plus, if only he could get her to end things with Jake.

The next morning Bella showed up with coffee and danish. Edward had his books and music packed but hadn't started on his clothes. He sat on the couch to eat and drink his coffee and told Bella Jasper was on board for the costume ideas. "He thinks he and Alice should wear police uniforms and act as guards as they run the production."

"I like it," Bella smiled.

"Jasper's coming with his truck soon and we should be able to get everything in one trip," Edward added and took a drink of his coffee.

Bella looked around the room and then put her hands on her hips and ask, "What do you want me to do, just name it and I'll do it?"

Edward spit his coffee across the couch as he broke into laughter at her suggestion. Bella glared at him as he rolled to his side and continued laughing. "Give me a second, I'm going to think really hard on this," Edward said.

"You are such a child," Bella said and tried to hide her own laughter.

"Wait, wait, I've got it, strip and stand on the coffee table, then spin slowly."

"You are truly depraved, and if I would actually do it, you just wasted your one chance on something really stupid," she pointed out.

He stood and moved to walk past her but stopped just inches from her body. "I wouldn't do it like this; it would be right, the right time, the right mood, and the right way." He turned and headed down the hallway.

Bella felt her heart beating wildly as she watched him walk away from her. Her phone rang and she looked to see Jake calling. She coyly turned it off and put it back in her pocket. She grabbed a box and headed down the hallway to Edward's bedroom.

"I'll pack your bathroom," Bella said and headed into the small room off the master bedroom. She set the box on the counter and Edward came running into the tight space.

"No, I'll do this room," he said nervously.

"Oh God," Bella said and handed him the box then pretended to barf. "Pack your own condoms and lube."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a therapist so that kind of makes you like a psychic," Edward laughed.

Bella moved to the closet and began taking clothes off the hangers and packing them into a box. He had no idea how much she wished it was true and she had psychic abilities. Her degree didn't help her see what a creep Mike was nor did it help her see how needy she was when she called Mr. Cullen to come over.

Her parent's marriage ended when she was a young girl and she never realized the impact it made on her life until the night she saw the video. All her insecurities rushed forward and her dreams of having the perfect marriage that lasted forever ended.

Carlisle's desperation showed her some men will fight to keep a woman, but she felt in her heart no man would fight for her. She didn't realize her musings were making her cry until Edward came into the closet and found her with tears falling. She quickly wiped her tears and laughed, "Your clothes are just so sad."

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern. He couldn't imagine what would make her cry in his closet and looked around for any picture or writing that could be offensive.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you done packing your blow up doll?" she asked, and he bumped her with his hip.

Jasper called loudly from the front of the apartment and they both left the closet to find Alice and Jasper looking for them. Alice and Bella got busy packing clothing while Jasper and Edward carried boxes out to the truck.

By late afternoon everything had been packed and the apartment cleaned. They made the trip into the city and emptied the boxes into the condo. The place was classic with rich wood and black leather. The large picture window looked out over the sound and the bedroom window looked at the Space Needle.

"This place is amazing," Alice said, "It is so romantic, you may actually get a girl now."

"If you invest in a wardrobe," Bella mumbled as she walked past him with a box.

"Women like me, not my clothes or apartment," Edward announced.

"Yeah, is that why you haven't had a date since the show fixed you up?" Jasper added.

Edward and Bella both refused to look at each other and got busy unpacking. When the boxes were all in the right rooms Edward offered to take everyone to eat. Alice refused and insisted Jasper take her home to shower. Bella had plans with Jake and said her own goodbyes.

Edward poured a glass of vodka and stood by the large window as he looked over the city. He felt different. He had a new place and new circumstances, and the drama of a month ago seemed like the past, but one thing was still the same, he was alone and thinking about the one woman he wasn't sure he could ever have.

14

Carlisle and Esme sat in front of Bella as she wrote in a notebook. She planned on telling them they didn't need her anymore, as long as they kept communicating they would be fine. She sat her pen down and looked up at their smiling faces.

"I think we're ready to end therapy," Esme said.

"I was going to suggest the same thing," Bella smiled. "Now just remember don't leave feelings unexpressed. Keep everything on the surface and trust will build."

"I thought telling Edward about my first marriage and about Mike convincing me I had been molested by my father would have made me feel weak, but I feel stronger just knowing he knows," Esme said.

"When things stay in secret they weigh down your mind and soul. When they are in the light you see they have no power," Bella pointed out.

Carlisle looked at her with a serious expression and said, "Do you have any desire to find out who Mike really was?

"I have a pretty good idea who he was," Bella said with disgust.

"What if there are more victims?" Carlisle asked.

Bella felt a chill run down her spine. She never considered the idea Mike could have been victimizing several women. She saw how beautiful Esme was and thought he wanted a relationship with her. Her hand moved to cover her mouth and she felt as if she was going to vomit. Esme leaned over and spoke very softly. "Bella, Mike was not with me the night he died."

"Who was he with?" Bella asked and felt like the room was spinning. Mike had left their apartment to see a patient in crisis. When the deer ran into the road he swerved, hitting the deer and crashing into a tree. He was found far from the city with a used condom on the seat.

"I don't know, but when I came to his office I never remember seeing a man as a patient. There were only women in his waiting room," Esme pointed out.

"Yeah, but you came during the mornings, men tend to set appointments more during the later hours," Bella said trying desperately to find something about Mike that wasn't despicable.

"I came at all hours, dear," Esme admitted.

"There was only one jump drive," Bella said softly. "Wouldn't there be more?"

"Maybe there is, and they weren't found," Carlisle said.

Bella tried to swallow and found her throat totally dry. She nodded and glanced around the apartment suddenly thinking of all the places she hadn't looked. She finally turned her attention back to the couple staring at her. "I think you two will be fine, but don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Bella, I can't thank you enough," Esme said, and it stung to hear her being so kind. Carlisle stood and came over to hug Bella. She felt awkward and pulled away quickly.

"You are an amazing woman Bella Swan, and you deserve to find happiness with a man who honestly loves you," he said and turned to lead Esme from the apartment.

Bella swung into action and began tearing the apartment apart. She looked in every nook and cranny for anyplace Mike could have hidden something. She pulled the attic stairs down and peeked into the small storage space between the floors. Her eyes saw a lock box and she reached for the dusty container.

She sat in the middle of the hallway and used a screwdriver to pop the lock on the small metal box. She opened the lid and gasped at the pictures and jump drives. The patients were all ages and many of them appeared to be unconscious or in a state of hypnosis. He used a tripod and had pictures where he was touching them as they remained out.

She got to a picture of their apartment and looked at the woman lying on the bed. It was her. She flipped to the next picture and it was a man touching her, but it wasn't Mike, it was his brother Tyler. She remembered how her radio show was late at night so Mike had found her a soothing tea to drink when she got home at four in the morning to help her sleep. He had been drugging her and she never knew it.

The pictures fell from her numb hands and she crawled down the hallway to the corner as her chest made grunting noises. She was able to think clearly enough to grab her phone from her pocket. She hit Edward's number but couldn't form any words. She cried and made guttural noises as he screamed her name over and over again.

He was in his parking garage, heading to a party when the call came. He didn't get in his car, he just ran to the end of the block and around the corner. The elevator moved at a frustrating pace and when he reached her door, he didn't knock, he just plowed right in.

He found Bella curled into a ball against the wall, holding onto the doorframe. He approached her slowly and bent down to be even with her. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond to his voice so he reached out and touched her shoulder. Her head rose to look at him and her eyes were wild and feral looking. He smiled softly at her and said, "Hi, love."

She dove at him, knocking him backward and crushing him with her body. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and felt her shaking uncontrollably. He just held her, talking softly in her ear as she cried loudly. "I've got you, you're with me, and nothing can hurt you."

After several minutes the shaking slowed and the sobbing quieted so he rolled her onto her back to look down at her. "Bella, I'm going to take you to the couch, okay?"

She nodded and he stood to pull her to her feet. She held onto him with all of her might and they sat together on the couch. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"In the hallway," her shaking voice replied.

Edward glanced over but he didn't attempt to move. He pulled a throw from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her. "Do you want something to drink," he asked and her eyes shut tightly and her head shook back and forth adamantly.

"May I look in the hallway?" he asked, and she took an unsteady breath and then nodded. Edward stood slowly and kept his eyes on her the whole way. She kept hers shut tightly and the shaking began again. He looked at the metal box and the pictures strewn on the floor and bent over to pick them up.

"Jesus," he said as he flipped through them. In that moment he knew he was capable of murder. Mike got off lucky when he hit the deer, but there was another man who was an accomplice, and he was still out there.

Edward put everything in the box and walked back to Bella. She finally looked up at him and he forced himself to smile. "Do you want to come to my place?" he asked her and she nodded. "Okay," he said and ran his finger down the side of her face. "I don't have my car, where are your keys?"

She stared at his face and acted as if she didn't hear what he just asked her. He looked around the room and saw some keys hanging on a hook by the door. He pulled her up and led her to the door as he held the box behind her. He grabbed the keys and locked the apartment before leading her to the elevator.

Once inside she melted against him and he was holding most of her weight. He practically carried her to the car and set the box on the roof to put Bella in the seat. He drove quickly to his place and began the slow process of getting her up to his condo.

Once inside he led her to his bed and buried her under thick covers. He left the light off and turned on some soft jazz music. "Bella, I need to make a phone call. You're safe and you can rest, okay?"

She nodded and rolled over. He left the room and grabbed his cell phone. "This better be important," Jasper said angrily into the phone.

"Get over here now," Edward said quickly. "I need you Jasper or I'm going to kill a man, please come."

"I'm on my way," his friend said.

Edward realized his own body was starting to shake as he walked into his office and sat at his computer. He only looked at two of the drives, his stomach couldn't take anymore. He set the box on his desk and went to check on Bella. She was facing the wall with her eyes wide open and staring intently. Edward knelt down in front of her and said softly. "Bella, do you know who the other man is?"

She nodded but didn't look at him.

"Can you tell me his name?"

"Tyler Newton," she said in a whisper.

"Can you tell me where he lives?"

This time her eyes moved to find his, she stared for a moment and finally said, "No, your family has been hurt enough."

Edward's jaw flexed and he tried to remain calm so he wouldn't scare her, but it was getting more and more difficult. "I only want to talk to him," he lied.

She finally sat up and let her tears fall down her face again. "Edward, they're monsters, you can't reason with them. I lived among them; I acted just like them when I was hurt."

"No," Edward said harshly, "Stop right now. You are nothing like them. Men like this are masters at manipulating people. They live double lives and can fool anyone. Mike is gone, but we need to stop Tyler now. Tell me where he lives."

"Call the police," Bella begged.

"I plan on taking him to the police," Edward said but she could read his face too easily. He wasn't a monster and she wasn't going to let him become one. She reached for his phone and when he handed it to her she called the police herself.

Someone knocked on the door and Bella tensed. "It's Jasper," Edward said and left the room as she spoke with an officer.

He opened the door to his buddy's concerned face and motioned for him to talk quietly. "Bella's in the bedroom talking to the police." He led Jasper down the hallway and into the office where he handed him the pictures.

"What the fuck," Jasper said as he thumbed through them. "Where did you get this?"

"It's Bella's fiancé and his brother. Those are patients," Edward said and turned over the few on his desk that were of Bella. He didn't want Jasper seeing her victimized.

"Edward," Bella called out so he rushed to his room. "What number is your condo?"

"Six forty-five."

Bella went back to the phone and Edward walked over to sit next to her. She hung up and handed him his phone. "An officer will be over within the hour."

"Um…do you want me to remove…some of the pictures?" he asked awkwardly.

More tears fell and she shook her head. "No, I need to stand up to him, and this is the only way to do it. Do you mind if I take a shower?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied and moved to get things ready for her. He grabbed a clean towel and pulled an unopened toothbrush from the drawer and set it on the counter. She pulled off her sweatshirt and had on a small sleeveless t-shirt underneath. He could see the words tattooed over her heart. **Luke 6:37 **

She saw him staring and pulled the shirt aside so he could read the words. **Judge not, Condemn not, Forgive and ye shall be forgiven.**

He moved closer and lightly brought his arms around her. She put her head against his chest and he rocked her slowly in his arms. "You're an incredible woman, Bella Swan."

"Why didn't I know, Edward? Shouldn't I have seen…something?"

"Things are easy to see when you look backward. You didn't do anything wrong, Bella. Remember that."

He left her to shower and joined Jasper in the office. He was on the computer looking at the newspaper articles of Mike's death. Edward read over his shoulder and saw it listed Tyler as a resident of Seattle. He walked from the room and Jasper ran after him. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"I just want to make sure he stays put for the police to come," Edward lied.

Jasper grabbed Edward's keys off the counter and stuck them in his own pocket. "I'm not letting you ruin your life over this scum. You're a public figure, Edward. The defense would have a field day with this."

"You saw the pictures, Jasper. He did that to Bella and to my mother. I'm not letting him get away with it."

"He's not getting away with anything," Jasper yelled loudly. "He's going to be held accountable."

"He touched them," Edward yelled almost out of his mind with fury.

"Yes he did, and it doesn't change anything. He'll be arrested and he'll go to trial. You and Bella will be on the air tomorrow and the world keeps turning."

"Are you insane?" Edward yelled in anger. "You expect her to forget her fiancé and his family drugged her for their own sick pleasure and joke around on the radio?"

"Yes, I do," Jasper yelled back. "Because it is the only way that Mike stays dead and the other guy pays. You can't let them win, Edward. Bella needs us to fight with her, and the best way to fight is to let her life continue. You have to be strong for her, not with your fists but with your mind."

"What if I can't," Edward said and let his fear finally out into the open. "What if I'm not mature enough to handle this?"

"Then you're not the man I've known since junior high, because that Edward is strong enough."

Edward took courage from his friend's words, if Jasper had faith in him, he would try to find it in himself. He walked to the sofa and sat with his head in his hands. A knock came on the door and Jasper opened it and ushered the policemen inside. It was time for everything to come out into the open, and Edward prayed his family could survive what was headed for them.

15

The police were sitting with the metal box when Bella entered the room. Her hair was wet and she had on one of Edward's flannel shirts over her jeans. He held open his arm and she came to sit against him as he held her tightly.

The officers asked her how she came to find the box and she looked at her hands as she spoke. "I had a session and found out Mike was not with the person I thought he was with the night of the accident. I had found one of the drives that showed him with a woman. I thought he was having an affair, but it wasn't anything like that."

"Did you contact police when you saw the first file?"

"No," Bella said, "I thought he loved her. But tonight I began searching our apartment for other drives and found the box in the crawlspace."

"Do you know any of these women?" an officer asked her.

"No, just the ones of me," she said and began to shake so Edward tightened his arms. "The other man in the pictures is his brother, Tyler. I haven't seen any of the files so I don't know if other men are involved."

"Where were the pictures of you taken?"

"Our apartment, that's our bed. He found me an herbal tea that helped me sleep. I had a radio show from eleven until two in the morning. I never believed he was drugging me."

"Did you drink the tea every night?"

"No, if I had a meeting I would stay at the office and sleep on an air mattress. Or if I had an event to host I would stay up until it was over. I drank it probably three nights a week."

"Okay," the officer said, "I'll ask all three of you to keep this quiet until we finish our investigation. Nobody approach Tyler and let us build our case so we get him good."

They all nodded and Jasper looked directly at Edward as the officer spoke. They took the box and left after getting all of Bella's contact information. Jasper walked the officers out and Edward kissed Bella's head. "I'm proud of you," he whispered.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything," he replied.

Her tears began again and she was finally able to say, "Can you call my dad?"

The thought of calling a police officer and telling him his daughter had been victimized worried Edward, but he also knew the Seattle cops would do everything in their power to catch those involved if they found out Charlie was watching. Edward took her phone from her hand and hit the number marked, dad.

A deep authoritative voice answered and Edward said, "Hello sir, this is Edward Cullen, I'm Bella's co-host on the air."

"Is there a problem?" he asked, his senses telling him something was wrong.

"Yes sir, there is. Bella found a box tonight containing evidence of Mike's activities with patients. Some were being drugged as his brother participated."

"Bastard," Charlie mumbled.

"Sir, Bella was one of the women being drugged," Edward said bluntly.

The line was silent and all Edward could hear was the sound of someone breathing shallowly. He waited as his own heart rate increased. Bella began crying softly and Charlie finally said, "May I speak to Bella?"

"Here, love," Edward said and handed Bella the phone.

She placed it to her ear and said, "Daddy," and then broke into loud aching sobs.

It took all the strength Edward had to keep his composure. If Jasper wasn't standing by the door he would have stormed out to find Tyler Newton. He wanted nothing more than to beat the man to death as he held Bella in his arms watching her come undone.

When she was unable to speak he took the phone and explained to Charlie that he would keep Bella at his place and watch her overnight. Charlie told him he was coming to Seattle the following morning and Edward gave him his address. There was only one more phone call to make and the thought sickened Edward. He knew how hard the past year had been for his parents and now it was all going to come up again.

"Bella," he said softly as she cried into his chest. "I need your professional opinion."

She raised her head and looked at him. Her dark eyes were bloodshot and swollen and she looked so emotionally broken. He wiped her tears with his finger and kissed her forehead before asking, "Should I tell my mother or my father?"

"Let them have a good night's sleep," she said, still thinking of other's first. "Then you should call your mother."

"Okay," Edward said and smiled softly at her. He pulled her back into his arms and rested his mouth against her head. Jasper quietly opened the door and left them alone. Edward began speaking in a soft cadence.

If I can stop one Heart from breaking  
>I shall not live in vain<br>If I can ease one Life the Aching  
>Or cool one Pain<p>

Or help one fainting Robin  
>Unto his Nest again<br>I shall not live in Vain.

Bella smiled and said, "Emily Dickinson."

"I'll deny it," he chuckled and she looked up and smiled widely.

"You're the last person I thought would be this nice to me," she admitted.

"Then why did you call me?" he asked just a bit put out that she thought he would turn his back on her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I called you?" She had no idea how she ended up at Edward's place but the knowledge that she had called him really shocked her.

"You didn't know you called me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure how I got here," she admitted and looked around the condo once again.

"You called my number and screamed into the phone. I was in my parking garage and ran to your place. The door was unlocked and I found you in the hallway crying. I brought you here in your car."

She nodded as he filled in the details for her. When he finished she leaned back into his arms and sighed. "I'm not sure I can ever go back there," she said.

"You can stay here," he said. He didn't add any stipulation such as staying until she felt better or until she found another place. He simply offered his place to her for as long as she wanted to stay. Her arms snaked their way around him and she held him as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Edward, you make me smile," she said in just a whisper.

"That is so much better than making you throw things at me," he laughed.

"You do that, too," she sighed.

He ran his fingers through her hair and finally asked, "You better get to bed, do you want my room?"

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and lifted her from the couch to lead her to his room.

Edward pulled the covers back and she crawled into the sheets after removing only her jeans. Edward pulled off his shirt but left his jeans on and climbed in next to her. She wrapped around him tightly and he went back to playing with her hair as the dark silence enveloped them to sleep.

Edward woke up to find Bella spread eagle on her stomach, taking all of the bed except the small portion he was hanging on. Her hair was a wild mess around her head and she was breathing loudly. He raised just his head and saw her underwear proudly on display. He raised his hand directly over her ass and smacked her sharply.

She sprang from the position she was in and looked at him with shock. "What the hell," she yelled.

"Scoot over, bed hog," he said with a smile.

She pulled her legs up and kicked him off the side he was precariously balancing on. He fell to the ground with a thud and Bella moved to the side to look down at him. He glared at her as he held his hands over his crotch.

"I have morning wood, you could have seriously damaged me for life," he complained.

"Good, one down, millions more to go," she said and pushed a pillow down to him.

He placed the pillow behind his head and continued looking at her. "So now you're a lesbian?" he asked.

"I'm seriously considering it," she said and smiled at him.

"You'll hate it; girls are a pain in the ass to date."

"Well, I'm not doing too well with the guys," Bella said and rolled onto her back.

Edward sat up so he could see her. He knew they had a rough day ahead of them. Charlie was coming and they had to talk to Esme, plus the show at four. He took a deep breath and said, "For the show today let me lead and we can say you have a sore throat or something. We'll keep the subject light."

"What was today's subject?" she asked not wanting to put forth the effort to try and remember.

"Smoking," he said and she nodded. "That's generic enough."

Edward glanced at the clock to see it was eight-thirty. "We have five hours to get your hair under control. Is it doable," he asked.

Bella jumped off the bed and headed to his bathroom as she held her hand high, middle finger extended. He laughed and felt such a relief to see her acting like her old self this morning. He showered in the main bathroom and she used his.

Bella came into the kitchen where he was making eggs and he turned to see she was wearing another one of his shirts, tied up at the waist. "For someone so opposed to my wardrobe you sure seem to enjoy wearing it."

"Because it fits me better than you," she pointed out.

"Don't just stand there, make toast," he said and nodded to the toaster. Bella grabbed the bread and put two pieces in the toaster. Edward rolled his eyes at her and stuck in two more pieces.

"How do you stay so skinny if you eat so much?" she asked him.

"I'm not skinny," he said and raised his shirt to show his soft belly but also his hip bones sticking out. "But you are. You need to eat more."

"I'm not skinny," she said and raised his shirt to show her own soft belly.

"God, we were separated at birth," he laughed and she kicked him teasingly.

They sat down to eat and Bella was amazed at how natural she felt around him. He had become a true friend to her and she liked the feeling of intimacy they shared without it being sexual. Edward looked at her often during the meal and felt protective of her. He realized age and education didn't make you immune from being victimized, so it gave him a better perspective of his mother's situation.

He cleared his throat and said, "My mother told me of her first marriage. How does shit like that happen to bright women with good families?"

"Sometimes those women are easier targets. They don't realize how twisted people can be because they've never experienced it. Then when it happens the shame forces them into the dark. It only takes a tiny chip to cause a large crack."

"So how do we protect loved ones from the twisted people?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Communication, things that stay locked in your head grows disproportionately. It distorts and leads to hate, hatred of yourself and hatred of others. Nobody has a life free from mistakes, if they do, they're liars."

"Do you honestly think my mom can handle this information?" he asked.

"You're mother is a very strong woman. She worked very hard to dig her way out of where Mike had put her. Don't underestimate your mother," Bella said.

She didn't tell Edward it was his father that worried her more. He seemed to have a very difficult time getting past the guilt he felt for cheating on Esme. He wasn't in his right mind when it happened, but he still struggled with feeling undeserving of her.

Carlisle was a gentle man, which was odd since he was raised by such a tyrant. He had a drive to succeed but he would never hurt anyone. Esme never thought she could trust a man again, but his quiet, gentle nature won her over. She never realized he was locked in his own personal prison of need. He wanted his father's love and acceptance; and never knew he was continuing the same pattern with Edward.

They were doing the dishes when Charlie arrived. Edward left the room and let Bella talk to him alone. They moved into the office so she could show him the files. Edward called his mother and asked her to stop by. She sounded cheerful and happy, telling him she purchased a plant for his condo. He knew he was going to end up hurting her and the thought tied him into knots.

Bella finally came into his room and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down. She walked over and ran her hand through his hair and then pulled gently to raise his head. He stared into her eyes and she did the same, both pulling strength from each other.

"What do you see, Edward?" she asked him, knowing for weeks he only saw the woman his father had cheated with.

"I see a brave woman with a huge heart. I don't judge you, or condemn you, I forgive you," he said and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

16

The day felt like it had been a year by the time Edward and Bella sat down to the hot mics. Charlie had gone to see the detectives and found out they had a lot of evidence against Tyler but wanted to get a subpoena for his home and work computers. They were also trying to find the patient Mike had been with the night of his death.

Esme had shown up with her plant and found Bella and Charlie at Edward's apartment. She gave Edward a hesitant look and then put on a smile and said hello to Bella. Edward didn't miss the reaction and felt he was somehow disappointing his mother by having Bella over.

Jake had also called several times, but Bella told him she was working on something for the show and couldn't talk to him. It pleased Edward that she had called him and not Jake when she was in trouble.

Esme was introduced to Charlie and asked to take a seat. Edward sat next to her and took her hand as Bella began the conversation. "Esme, after you left my apartment last night I looked around for more flash drives. I found many, plus some photographs."

"Of me?" Esme asked and her eyes began to tear.

"There were no photographs of you, and I don't know about the flash drives. The one I gave Carlisle may be the only one with you, but the police have been called and they are investigating. I need you to tell me if you ever…met Tyler Newton, Mike's brother."

Esme looked at Edward and her lip began to quiver. He put his arm around her shoulders and she turned back to Bella. "I used to have dreams about Mike telling a man to do things to me. I could see the man's face, but I didn't recognize him. Do you have a picture?"

"At my place, I'll get it in a minute," Bella said. "But you were never introduced to anyone other than Mike?"

"I don't think so," Esme said.

"Okay, the police will let us know what they find and I'll get a picture of Tyler. I think it is important for you and Carlisle to meet with me again," Bella said and Esme nodded.

Edward glanced at Bella and raised his eyebrows in concern for her own mental health. He didn't understand how she could counsel his parents if she had been a victim, too. She noticed his concern. "I've tried to get Carlisle to see someone else. He won't do it, so it is me or nobody," Bella explained.

"Carlisle was raised to believe psychologists were charlatans," Esme said, "Mike proved him right. He trusts Bella and only her."

"I don't deserve his trust," Bella said and Edward shot his foot out and kicked her lightly. His faith in her was startling and she smiled appreciatively.

Bella stood and left with Charlie to get her photo album from her apartment. Edward called out to her when she got to the door and said, "Bella, grab some clothes."

She nodded and walked out of the door. Esme turned to look at her son. "She's staying here?" she asked.

"I know you don't approve of Bella, but…."

"No, I didn't mean to imply that, I just don't understand your relationship," Esme said.

"She's my co-host and friend," Edward said. "We are not romantically involved."

"Maybe she should stay at a hotel," Esme pushed and Edward tried to ignore her comment. His mother seemed to really like Bella at times and then really seemed to want distance from her at other times.

"Mom, have you forgiven dad, totally?"

"Absolutely, he had a lot more to forgive than I did," she said truthfully.

"Have you forgiven Bella?" he asked.

"I never blamed Bella; again she had a lot more to forgive than I did."

"So if I was in a relationship with her, would you have a problem with it?" Edward asked.

Esme jumped up and began pacing as she twisted her hands in stress. "I don't know why, but it is bad, I hear the word bad, no Edward, she's bad and you'll die," she said in a meaningless rant.

"Mom, calm down," he said and reached out for her.

Esme pulled out of his grasp and looked at him with wide wild eyes. "I won't let you, no you can't, no it's bad, bad, bad," she said and backed away from him. Edward grabbed his phone and called Bella to get back to the apartment.

He stayed away from his mother as she mumbled and paced the floor. Bella knocked and Edward ran to open the door. Esme looked at Bella and immediately calmed. She smiled at her and Edward and walked to a chair and sat down.

"What's wrong," Bella asked.

Edward had no idea what just happened. His mother was manic one moment and back to herself in the next. He wasn't sure how to explain it to Bella and looked over at his calm mother and said, "Mom, do you know what upset you?"

"I'm not upset," she said and gave Edward a strange look.

Edward looked so confused and Charlie looked at them both as if they were crazy. "Maybe it is better to show my mother the picture when they meet with you later," Edward suggested. Bella noticed his concern and nodded in agreement.

Esme gave Edward the plant and chatted with Charlie as Bella and Edward took the plant into his bedroom. Edward shut the door and turned to set the plant down before talking to Bella. "She was…frantic, as if really upset and kept mumbling and saying it's bad, but I have no idea what she was calling bad. Seriously, Bella, she was not herself, it was really weird."

"Do you think she had a panic attack?" Bella asked.

"Maybe, but I have never seen her like this. She was pacing and wringing her hands as if she didn't even know where she was."

Bella was afraid Edward was getting close to his own panic attack. She took his hand and brought him to the bed to sit. "Try to remember what you were talking about," she pushed.

"We were talking about how she had forgiven you and my dad, saying you both had more to forgive her for, then she just turned all crazy," he explained.

Bella smiled and said softly, "Don't call her crazy."

"It was a general term, not professional," Edward said and smiled himself.

"Okay, it could just be stress but I'll see how she reacts when I speak with them both," Bella said and stood. Edward fell back onto the bed and let his arms fall over his head as he sighed loudly.

"God, life was so much easier when I was just a kid," he mused.

"Last week?" she said and he raised his head to glare at her.

"Hey, when do you turn thirty," he asked, and she grabbed a pillow and hit him hard. "No, I'm not being mean; I want to know when your birthday is?"

"I just barely turned twenty-nine, so shut up," she said and turned to leave his room.

Edward sat up on his elbows and watched her walk through the door. She looked back to see him looking at her ass and rolled her eyes at him. He laughed and finally stood and followed her into the other room to say goodbye to his mom.

Bella took Charlie to get settled at her place and returned with some clothes to keep at Edward's. They headed to the show together. The show started and the one thing they both needed was a nap. Edward introduced the topic and announced Bella was a bit under the weather, but she had braved her condition and was in her seat.

"Okay, Seattle, we're going to talk about smoking. It is legal, it is unhealthy, but many things are legal and unhealthy. Is it such a taboo because it smells? I've never smoked…a cigarette," he added coyly and Bella shook her head. "But it doesn't really bother me to be around other people smoking. Maybe it is because I'm a guy and we don't mind smells."

"I don't mind someone smoking," Bella added, "But the smoke never goes in their face, it goes in the faces of the people around them. I don't want to smoke so why do I have to have their smoke in my face."

"Well, I don't like fries. So why do I have to smell the greasy smell when other people are eating them?" Edward said to stir the pot.

"People don't blow fries in your face," she pointed out.

"No, but it may give them gas and they blow that where I have to inhale," he said and Bella laughed loudly.

"Maybe if you get your nose out of people's backsides you wouldn't have to inhale their gas."

"I'm not a brown noser," he said emphatically.

"Then why is your nose up someone's ass?" She shot back and the lines lit up.

They took more callers than usual since it was a hot topic and Bella could sit back a bit. Edward was counting the minutes until the show was over; it was exhausting to act so upbeat when his heart wasn't in it. He almost lost his cool when a caller said, "I like a chick that smokes, not cigarettes but my personal cigar, get it, Easy?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure you never do," Edward replied and cut off the caller. He wasn't in the mood for innuendo today and wanted to give people with relevant comments a chance to make it on the air.

Another call came in and the man said, "Easy, did you ever find out where Bella's tattoo is and what it is?"

"Yeah," Edward replied and Bella's eyes widened. "She has a large tattoo of a naked merman on her back."

"Hot," the caller said with a sadistic voice.

"Not really, think about it, numb nuts," Edward said and Bella actually laughed loudly.

"I think men are conditioned to think the words naked and hot naturally go together," Bella pointed out.

"Well, unless he's really into fish tail, he's brain dead," Edward added with a shake of his head.

When the mics finally went cold and Alice put on the last break, Edward took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He rubbed his exhausted eyes and looked over at Bella. She was watching him with a slight smile on her face until Alice interrupted.

"Can you two try on costumes tomorrow?" She asked over the speaker.

"Do you feel up to it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it will be a nice diversion," Bella admitted.

The both stood and left the studio. They headed to their offices and were met by the detectives in the hallway. Bella ushered them into her office and shut the door. Edward remained standing while the rest of the group sat.

"We found the person Mike was with the night of the accident. It wasn't a patient but a woman he was blackmailing. Did you know Mike gambled?" the officer asked Bella.

"Um…yeah, I mean he liked to go to Vegas, but he usually only took a small amount of money," she said nervously.

"Well, apparently he was trying to sell the images on the flash drives to pay gambling debts. We're not sure if they've been distributed or not, hopefully Tyler will be willing to talk when we pick him up."

"When will that be?" Edward asked.

"Most likely by the end of the week, we are contacting victims now."

Everyone nodded and the room became silent. "Are you staying at your place?" the officer asked Bella.

"No, she's at my place," Edward said quickly. "Her father is staying at her place."

"Okay, may I ask about the connection between you?" Edward was asked and he tensed at the accusation.

Bella said, "He is my friend and his mother was a victim of Mike's."

"Who is you mother?" the officer asked.

"Esme Cullen," Edward said and wanted to beg them to please leave her out of everything, but Bella told him not to underestimate his mother so he remained quiet. The two men finally left and Edward turned to Bella, "Let's go, we both could use some sleep."

She nodded and followed him out the door. They went to Edward's car and drove to his condo. Bella looked at him and said, "So, am I in the guest room?"

"Do you want to be in the guest room?" he asked.

"Do you want me to want to be in the guest room?"

"Are you going to hog my bed?" he finally asked.

"Probably," she smiled.

"Yeah, you're in the guest room," he said and got out of the car.

"Wait," she called and jumped out after him. "I'm kind of afraid to sleep on my own. I know it is childish and stupid, but it has been a tough couple of days."

"Give it up," Edward said and kept walking.

"I'm not going to beg," she said as the entered the elevator.

Edward turned to face the front and smiled as he said, "Sure you will." The door closed as she huffed loudly, knowing she would most likely beg him to let her at least sleep on his floor.

It was still early but they were both emotionally worn out. Bella grabbed her bag and took it to the guest room, she returned wearing flannel pants and a t-shit. Edward glanced at her and went back to cutting up some apples. "Finally, your own clothes," he said and put the apples on two plates.

"Do you have peanut butter?" Bella asked.

"You want a sandwich?" he asked.

"No, for the apples," she said and walked over to his pantry. He turned and watched her look through the shelves and when she found the peanut butter a smile formed on her face. He liked how easily she smiled and hoped he could keep her smiling through the nightmare she was in.

He kept watching as she opened the jar and stuck her finger in the paste. "Gross," he yelled and grabbed the jar from her. "Were you raised in a barn?" he asked.

"Forks," she said with a shrug. "I have country manners."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Country manners are when you act like a stranger is family and you'll do things like this." She held her arm out to the side and when Edward looked at it she brought the other hand to his cheek and smeared the peanut butter down his face. She turned and ran as fast as she could to the guest room, but he caught her in the hallway and threw her over his shoulder and dumped her right onto his bed.

He held her arms tightly and wiped his cheek all over her squirming face as she screamed. He pulled back to look at her face and she let her tongue sneak out to the side to try and take a taste of the peanut butter. Edward watched her and became overcome with desire. When she looked up at him with a smile he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her passionately.

17

She was just about to push him away when he fell to her side and took a deep breath. She sat up and covered her mouth with her fingers. Edward closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. He felt like he took advantage of her, she needed him for support and to feel safe, but he made a move on her.

"I'm sorry," he said with anger at himself.

"Why?" she asked him with a hurt voice.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said and climbed off the bed. "You're here to feel safe and I acted like an ass."

He went into his bathroom and Bella went into the other one to wash her face. She heard him in the shower and climbed into the guest room bed. He emerged half an hour later and tossed away the apples and shut off the lights. When he passed her room she called out for him.

"Yeah," he said as he leaned against the doorframe with his own pajamas on.

"I just want you to know, I do feel safe here," she said and sat up to look at him.

"You can sleep in my bed, if you want," he offered and she jumped quickly from the bed she was in, causing Edward to laugh. He followed her into his room and she climbed into the middle of his big bed and lowered the covers for him.

He shut off the light and got into bed. She scooted over and wrapped herself around him so he pulled her into his arms. Bella sighed loudly and kissed his chest. "Thank you, Edward."

"You are annoying as hell," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know," she said and then yawned.

"Go to sleep," he said harshly and she giggled. Within minutes they were both sound asleep.

In just a few hours Bella's ringing phone woke them both. She looked around but it was in the other room. Edward groaned and climbed out of bed to go find the phone. He looked at the clock and it was ten-thirty. He picked up the phone and saw it was Jake who had called.

He carried the phone back to Bella and mumbled, "Jake called." She took the phone and turned it off before putting it on the night stand. "You're not going to call him?" Edward asked. He tried not to show his jealousy and hoped Bella would offer information without having to ask.

"No," she answered and patted the bed for Edward to come back.

He climbed in bed and she returned to her position on his chest. He closed his eyes but couldn't get back to sleep. "Bella?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I can't sleep now," he admitted and she laughed.

"Want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"No," he said softly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered.

"Do you want to recite a poem to me?" she asked with a wide smile.

"There once was a man from Nantucket," he began and she rolled onto her back in laughter. It made his heart swell to hear her laugh and he couldn't help but join her. They were silly, slap happy, and acting juvenile.

Bella added, "There's a place in France, where the women wear no pants."

"No, this one is better," Edward said, "I saw…."

A loud knock sounded on the door and Bella jumped and grabbed onto Edward. He took her hand and kissed it softly before climbing out of bed and heading to the door. He looked through the peep hole to see his father.

Edward's head fell against the wood and he shook it back and forth before he turned on the light and then opened the door. Carlisle walked in and froze when he saw Bella leaning against the wall by the hallway. He looked back at Edward and said quickly, "I took your mother to the hospital tonight, she's very ill, son."

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked as he felt his hands begin to turn numb. His mother was the most important person in his life and the thought of losing her was too much to contemplate.

"She became very confused and wasn't making sense. She had an MRI and they found a brain tumor," Carlisle said and his hands began to shake. Edward took his father by the arm and led him to the couch. Bella went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter to listen.

"She was here earlier, dad. I noticed the same thing, but she began acting normally again. Can they operate on her?" Edward asked. The thought of losing his mother terrified him and he didn't know his father well enough to know how to comfort him or what to say.

Bella was watching Carlisle closely. She always worried about his ability to continue on if anything happened to Esme. He had talked about wanting to die if he lost her and Bella was worried his fear could turn into a reality.

"We meet with a surgeon tomorrow. The tumor is between the lobes and they hope it isn't malignant, but it is a very dangerous operation," Carlisle said.

"What time tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Eleven."

"I want to be there, dad. Do you want to spend the night here?" Edward knew it was technically Carlisle's place, but he felt like his father needed to be together as a family tonight. He felt like he finally had something of value to offer his father…sanctuary. Bella tensed and wasn't sure if she should offer to go back to the guest room or not. Carlisle didn't answer and Edward made the decision for him. "Dad your stuff is still here, you can sleep in the guest room. Come on," he helped his father up and walked with him to the other room.

The bed was unmade so Carlisle stopped and said, "I can sleep on the couch, Bella can have this room."

"No, she's with me," Edward said without any hesitation. Bella watched for any sideways glance from either man but she saw nothing. She went back to Edward's bed and waited for him to return. He helped his father change and made sure he was comfortable before coming back to his own room.

He shut off the light and shut the door before making his way to the bed. This time Bella rolled over onto him, holding his face in her hands. "Thank you, Edward."

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me feel like I belong to you and not acting uncomfortable at all." She was amazed at how much Edward knew about her but it didn't seem to matter. He was aware of her biggest shame, and then saw pictures of her being accosted by another man, but he never treated her as if it sickened him anymore.

His hand automatically rose to her head and he pulled her face to his. His kisses were soft and gentle without taking control. She didn't have to be cautious with her reactions to him. He seemed to know just how far to go and then rolled her to the side.

She could feel him smile in the darkness with her hand still on his cheek. He placed his head on his pillow and spoke softly to her. "What should I do to comfort my father?" he asked.

"You're doing it. He came to you and you took him in." She didn't tell him her father had a fear of being alone, it was privileged information.

"I'm almost twenty-six and I'm terrified of losing my mother," he admitted.

"There's never an age where it won't be terrifying. You can be seventy and it will still be scary," she said and pulled him into her arms. He snuggled to her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said and she smiled into the darkness.

"I'm so glad I'm here, too."

They fell back asleep and knew they would face the next day together.

The smell of coffee woke them the following morning and Edward could hear his father moving around in the kitchen. He glanced at the clock and saw it was only six-thirty. Bella rubbed her eyes and Edward turned onto his side to watch her.

Her lips puckered a bit as her fists rolled back and forth on her eyes. Edward smiled unknowingly and her hands dropped when her eyes opened. She saw Edward watching her and groaned. "You're adorable," he whispered.

"You're a liar," she said and closed her eyes again.

"I love it when your hair is all over the place and you have sleepy eyes," he teased.

"Don't make me push you off the bed again, I'm trying to wake up in a better mood," she said and rolled away from him. He snuggled up to her back and kissed her neck. Her body reacted and she slowly moved to her back as he kissed his way to her mouth.

Her hands moved into his hair and he moved his body to cover hers. She could feel he was aroused and it sent her heart racing. When he left her mouth she gasped loudly for air although she could breathe just fine. He kissed down to her tattoo and let his tongue run along the black ink. Her legs came around him slowly, locking him into place.

It had been over a year since she had been with a man and her body was taking control away from her mind. She was moving and reacting in ways she never intended. His hands moved to her ass and he pulled her tightly against his own uncontrollable need.

"Edward," she said with just a breath.

"Hmmm," he responded, unable to speak.

"Are you sure?" she asked as her body continued moving against him.

"God, yes," he said and returned to her mouth. He was consuming her in a way she had never experienced. His movements were slow and all encompassing. His hand covered her breast, his mouth covered her mouth, and his body could be felt over every inch of hers.

They were both removing clothing and when she was naked he sat up and looked down at her. She felt exposed in the morning light and turned her head away from his gaze. "Bella," he said softly. "You're legs are perfect. Look at how they fit around me." He pulled her legs around him and ran his hands down her slender thighs. "Your stomach shivers when I touch it," he said and let his hand run up her belly. "You have beautiful breasts," he added and placed both of his hands over her chest. "But all of that is nothing compared to your face. I'm captivated by a simple glance from you, don't turn away from me."

She looked at his sincere eyes as they smiled down at her. "What do you see?" she asked him with just a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"You, just you."

Her arms pulled his forward and he collapsed onto her body. She didn't close her eyes, she watched him as his face showed every emotion he was feeling. He moaned loudly as they connected and his head fell to her shoulder. She rolled him onto his back so she could continue to watch his face. He was beautiful, as if he was a living, breathing poem, moving to a cadence all his own. His muscles clenched and his head arched back as he moved faster and deeper inside of her.

Bella let go of all of her fear and insecurities. She was no longer the woman who Mike had duped so thoroughly or the woman who seduced a man for revenge. She was the woman Edward wanted and saw as worthy of his love. He didn't judge her, or condemn her, and if he forgave her she needed to finally forgive herself.

Edward was so amazed at what he was feeling. He had sex with many women, but it was all about his performance and never about what he was experiencing. His mind was screaming with the word, Bella. It was all he could think about and when he yelled it into the air she screamed his name, too.

He pulled her down to his chest and kissed her frantically, needing more of her but having no way to fulfill the emotions driving him. She gave in to him, letting him kiss her and touch her until his body calmed.

"Are you okay? Any regrets?" he asked with a fearful tone.

She kissed his lips softly and said, "No regrets, Edward. That was incredible."

He expected to feel some sort of superiority over his father. He made love to Bella and she had no regrets, but the man never entered his thoughts. He was totally focused on the woman in his arms and how differently sex with feelings was. At the age of twenty-five he learned what it really meant to be a man.

Bella knew the day was going to be fraught with emotion for Edward and she hoped his moments of bliss could see him through the day. She placed her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Edward Cullen, I love you."

He looked at her with shock and she went on to explain, "There are many levels of love and what I feel for you is definitely one of them. You make me laugh, you challenge my mind, you protect me when I feel vulnerable and you hold me like no man has ever done before."

"I love you, Bella Swan." He wanted to continue with a sonnet to compliment his words, but a knock on the bedroom door interrupted him.

"Yeah," he called out; totally forgetting his father was in the house and wondering if he had heard them.

"Chief Swan is here," Carlisle said.

Edward looked at Bella with big eyes, "Your father is the police chief?"

"Didn't I mention that?" she asked with a laugh at his expression.

"Shit, he's going to shoot me," Edward said and pushed her off of him.

"We're not teenagers, Edward, well, I'm not," she said with a smile and he winced at her as he pulled on his pants. "Tell my dad I'll be out in a moment," she said and went into the bathroom and started the shower.

Edward walked guiltily from the room to face the two fathers. He tried to act nonchalant and unconcerned, but one look at Charlie's face broke his façade. "Bella's showering," he mumbled.

"Uh huh," Charlie said and stared at Edward accusingly as he went into the kitchen to pour some coffee.

18

Edward and Carlisle headed to the hospital as Bella and Charlie talked over the case. He had been in direct contact with the detectives and they had come up with a plan. Bella would wear a wire and meet with Tyler, pretending to find the pictures for the first time and demand an explanation. They wanted to catch Tyler in a lie or possibly get more information about other victims. Bella quickly agreed.

She called Alice and told her the costumes would have to wait, Edward was at the hospital and she had plans with her father, who was in town visiting. Then she called Tyler and made arrangements to meet him for a late lunch. She didn't notify Edward and still hadn't returned Jake's call. Her only focus was making Tyler pay.

She waited in the booth as a female officer spoke softly in her ear. "He's here," the woman said.

Bella forced herself to stay seated when he sat across from her. He looked so much like Mike, just a younger version. "How are you Bella, it's been a long time?"

"Tyler," she said with venom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and his demeanor changed. He suddenly looked guilty and wouldn't meet her stare.

"You tell me. I found a stash of pictures," she said and heard the officer tell her to take it slow.

The waitress arrived and Tyler took a big swig of the water she placed before him. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"No, we'll need a minute," Bella replied. Tyler reached for the menu and Bella pulled it from his hands. "The pictures?" she pressed.

He began to sweat and looked around nervously. "Mike was my big brother, I had to help him," he finally said in desperation.

"You had to help him molest me?" she said angrily.

"I never did anything to you. I only helped him pose the girls for the pictures. I didn't do anything," he said in a panic. Bella thought about the pictures and realized he could have been only posing her; none of them were explicit sex acts.

"Why would Mike do that?" she asked and folded her arms to stop her shaking.

"He was in deep with loan sharks. He owed a lot of money and this paid his debts," Tyler explained.

"So he sold the pictures and the videos?" she asked and Tyler nodded. "Do you know who he sold them to?" she asked after the officer fed her the question in her ear.

Tyler nodded and Bella said, "So that is a yes?"

"Yes," he said loudly.

"Did he only use his patients?" she asked.

"Yeah, only the really weak ones that nobody would believe," he said and Bella ruffled at his words.

"I am not weak," she said forcefully.

"He didn't sell your pictures, he took them to keep you in line if you found out," Tyler said and Bella laughed at the lengths Mike was willing to go to in order to control her.

"Do you know Esme Cullen?" Bella asked and purposefully placed her hand on the mic to keep it from being recorded.

"The rich lady he hypnotized?" Tyler asked, and Bella nodded. "Yeah, he was hot for her. He wouldn't sell her stuff either. He said she was too fragile and within a few months he would be living with her and have all her money. I guess the woman showed signs of dementia or something."

Bella covered her mouth to stop from spewing over the table. Mike had been aware of Esme's mental decline and never referred her to be checked. If she died it would be Mike's fault. He wanted her money to pay off his debts and planned to break her in order to get it. Bella wasn't ever going to be his wife and the thought angered her and sickened her at the same time.

The officer fed her another question and she asked, "How much did he pay you?"

"Nothing, he needed every cent to stay alive. I only helped him because he was going to be killed. I never touched any of those women," he repeated.

"Tyler, you didn't help Mike, you destroyed the mental health of several women. There were other choices you could have made. "

"You know how pushy Mike can be, he has a way of talking you into things. I thought I was helping him," Tyler said.

"He drugged women and filmed himself having sex with them, how is that helping?" Bella asked a bit too loudly.

She wanted to make a point, but she also understood what Tyler was saying. Mike was relentless when he wanted something. She had always thought of it as drive, but now she saw he was manipulative in every aspect of his life.

"I'm sorry, Bella, please forgive me," he begged.

Her hand moved to her heart and she rubbed her tattoo gently before taking a deep breath and saying, "Tyler, you need to do the right thing and go to the police. I'll forgive you, if you make honest changes. Don't let Mike ruin your life, take responsibility and clear your conscience."

"Will I go to jail?" he asked.

"Probably, but look at what you've done. You took trust and respect away from women when they were at their weakest, you should have to pay for that, Tyler. Mike was bound by moral laws and used everyone he came into contact with, you helped him."

"He used me, too," Tyler said.

"I'll testify to that," Bella said.

Tyler took a deep breath and finally said, "Are you wearing a bug?"

Bella nodded and his eyes filled with tears. "Okay, tell them to let me walk out of here and I'll turn myself in. I want to call my lawyer first."

The officer told Bella to tell him to have the lawyer come to the restaurant and they would let him bring Tyler in. Bella repeated the information and Tyler made the call. They actually ate together as Bella tried to keep Tyler's spirit up. She spoke of the pride he should have for doing the right thing and asked him to do his best to help the police with all the information they needed.

When they finally walked out of the restaurant she watched Tyler drive away with his lawyer. Charlie climbed from an unmarked car and she ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly and said, "I'm proud of you baby girl. You are an amazing soul."

"I couldn't find it in me to hate him. I've made my own bad judgments and hurt innocent people." She looked at her watch and gasped. "I've got to go; my show starts in an hour."

She rushed to her car and headed to the station as she called Edward. Esme was still in surgery and she told him to remain with Carlisle and she would handle the show herself. She didn't tell him about Tyler; it wasn't something she wanted to do over the phone.

Bella made it in time to go over a few notes with Jasper and then sat at the mic for the show to begin. When the mic went hot she took a deep breath. "Hello Seattle, it's a rainy dreary day, and not just the weather. Easy isn't here today, due to a family emergency, so I'm feeling a bit lost. We all make the same drive day after day and sometimes it is the only thing that remains the same. So, let's have some fun and enjoy the drive."

Jasper motioned for her to take the call and she hit the button. "Welcome, caller."

"You sound sad," the woman said.

"No, I'm not sad," Bella said, "I just feel…in between, do you know that feeling?"

"Like…stuck?" the caller asked.

"No, like on the cusp," Bella explained.

"Oh yeah, I felt that way when I graduated. I was suddenly qualified for a job, but I didn't feel any differently. My mom said she felt lost when we all moved out. She looked forward to the day, but it was bittersweet."

"I remember one time when I was driving across the plains," Bella said with a soft voice. "I saw the most incredible sunset, but I've seen those before. Suddenly, I noticed the brown expanse of the land. It was beautiful, but the sunset drew the attention, not the prairie. All sunsets are fleeting but the land is constant. We get drawn to the wrong things, but it is human nature."

Jasper motioned for the next call and Bella answered the line. "Welcome to The Drive, go ahead."

"Well aren't you all emo," Edward said loudly, "Is this NPR because man, I'm falling asleep."

"We're being philosophical, Easy," Bella said with a laugh.

"I think people are driving off I-5 just to make the show stop. The prairie is hot and dusty, there's nothing pretty about it. If you want pretty head to Mt. Hood and look over the sound. It's dark and menacing, but the beauty takes your breath away."

"Perfect metaphor," Bella said, "Yes, ladies, head for the dark and menacing because of his beauty, are you dense?"

"Wait, we're talking about men?" he asked in confusion.

"You called without knowing the subject matter, Easy?" she teased and hoped to fluster him on air.

"So is the man the sunset or the prairie?" he asked.

"Hum…let me see, I think the man is the car. He drives across the prairie as he tries to reach the sunset, which he never can of course."

It was silent for a few moments and Edward finally asked, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Bella laughed and heard Edward laugh, too. He managed to brighten her mood in only a few seconds. She had so many things she wanted to ask him but it wasn't a subject for on the air. "I think men tend to look at something else when the real beauty is right in front of them. Take a car for instance. The engine works to keep you going, taking you where you need to go, but you always look at other cars and wish you had that one. The engines work the same, but you long for it anyway."

"Oh my God, you did not just say all cars run the same," Edward said adamantly. "Only a girl would say that. It would be like me saying all mascara is the same. You see the commercials promising you longer lashes and want it, but they all work the same."

"Exactly, it is human nature, like I said. And when you're stuck with a drawer full of mascara tubes you realize the one you had was the best all along."

"That doesn't work with cars; because once you trade the Ford for the Benz you realize you were stupid to spend a dime on the Ford."

"Okay, then let's say a bat. All the bats work the same, but you want one to make you a better hitter," Bella conceded.

"No, stop, you're killing me. Bats are not all the same," Edward protested.

"How would you know, the only time you were on a baseball diamond was to write a poem about it," Bella laughed.

"That's not true, I played little league and never cried once." Bella could picture him in his little uniform with his hair sticking out from the hat. She smiled at the thought and hoped he had pictures. "Plus, Casey at Bat… is a great poem."

Alice took the show to commercial and Bella remained on the line with Edward. "How's your mom?" she asked.

"She's in recovery, dad is with her. She made it through the surgery so we can only hope for the best."

"Is your father okay?" she asked and hoped Edward didn't read anything into it.

"He's hanging in there. I think he'll relax once she wakes up. How are you doing?" Edward asked and wondered if she knew he was asking if she regretted having sex with him.

"I've never been better," she said with a grin. "Thanks for calling in, you put a smile on my face."

Her declaration put a smile on his own face. "I'll come by after the show and give you an update. We should have some news by then," Edward said.

"Okay, I have some stuff to tell you about my day," she said, "Give your mom a kiss for me."

"Is Jasper or Alice listening?" Edward asked and Bella looked at the booth to see them talking to each other.

"I don't think so," she said.

"God, I miss you," he said with a voice full of emotion. He wanted her with him during this difficult time, but he knew it was important for him and his father to go through this together.

"The day has been so long, but I can still feel your arms around me," she sighed, and he took a deep breath.

They hung up and the show continued on. Bella was able to steer away from heavy subjects and kept it light. It was the first time she watched the minutes tick by as she anxiously awaited the end of the show. She looked at Edward's empty chair often with longing. She couldn't imagine going back to her show alone; she needed his fun loving nature to fill her with sunshine.

When the mics went cold Bella took her notes and headed down the hallway to her office. She opened the door and saw Jake sitting in a chair waiting for her. He stood and held out a hanger with her costume. "We have the party tonight, have you forgotten?"


	7. Chapter 7

19

Bella had totally forgotten about the party and with everything going on it was the last thing she wanted to do. She took the hanger from his hand and began apologizing for not responding to his calls, knowing Jake wouldn't be able to find another date on such short notice.

"I have some legal issues going on, Jake. I'm sorry but I've been very distracted," she said and felt guilty for hurting him.

"Please say you are not going to stand me up tonight. This is my office party and I would be humiliated," he said and Bella didn't want to add more to what she already planned on telling him.

"No, I'll go with you," she said and began making plans to tell him about Edward after the party. She dressed in the costume and came back to her office just as Edward rounded the corner. They both froze and he knew instantly what was going on. She was dressed as little red riding hood, with a short skirt and low cut blouse.

Bella pointed to her office and mouthed the word, Jake. Edward tossed his head toward his office and she followed him inside. "I don't want to go, Edward, but it is too late for him to get another date. I'm going to tell him all about you tonight," she said with worry for his reaction.

"You look so hot," Edward said and smiled.

"You're not mad?" she asked in surprise.

He leaned over to whisper into her ear, "You're the cheese to my macaroni." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued with, "You're the whipped cream on my hot chocolate and the bacon with my eggs."

"Are you asking me to dinner or what?" she laughed.

"I'm telling you I love you, shush." He grabbed her bottom with both hands. "You're the ass that fills my hands and the sigh that gets me hard."

"If this is a poem, it needs work," she said and turned her head to kiss him.

He kissed her hard and moaned when she finally pulled away. She was in his office, dressed as a character, heading on a date with another man, knowing her ex fiancé lied and manipulated her, but she couldn't remember ever being so happy.

"How's your mother," she asked when he finally let her out of his arms.

"Still in recovery, I'm headed back there. Call me when you get home," he said and Bella noticed how he referred to his place as 'home' for her.

"I won't be out late," she said.

"Watch out for the wolves," he said and she shook her head and left the room.

He had tried very hard to be mature about the situation, but inside he was dying that she was going with Jake. He felt Bella would end the evening early and in all fairness he kind of stole her away from Jake, but he needed her right now and refrained from asking for what he needed. The last thing he wanted was to make her stressed about the evening.

Edward moved from his office into Jasper's, he didn't want to chance running into Jake and Bella as he headed back to the hospital. Jasper looked up from his desk and asked, "How's Esme?"

"She's still in recovery. My dad's a mess. He said he still has so much to say, but do you ever feel ready to lose your wife?"

"How are you doing?" Jasper asked and looked directly into Edward's eyes. He knew how close Edward was to his mother and saw the fear his friend was trying so hard to suppress.

"I'm well, I'm trying to stay positive, but they told us she would be in her room by seven and it didn't happen."

"They aren't usually so exact," Jasper said and Edward nodded.

"How are things going with you and Alice?" Edward asked and wondered if his usually private friend would confide in him since he was privileged to know what Edward was dealing with.

"She's exhausting me," Jasper said with a chuckle. "I have to talk about every thought I've ever had, but damn it, she makes me happy."

Edward smiled and felt they both found the women they were destined for. They discussed the upcoming remote show and Jasper offered to take care of the costumes for them. Edward finally left to head back to the hospital. He stopped in the cafeteria to get something to eat and then made his way to the floor Esme had been moved to.

The elevator opened and he saw Bella sitting on the floor next to a room. She smiled as he walked toward her with a shocked expression. "Hi," she said.

"I thought you had a party?" he asked and put out his hand to help her up.

"I made an appearance," she said and went onto her tiptoes to kiss him. He noticed she was wearing scrubs and she told him a nurse gave them to her so she could get out of the tiny costume. Edward looked at the closed door to his mother's room and Bella informed him she had not been inside yet.

He took her hand and pushed open the door to find his father sitting in a chair with his head on the bed. Edward walked over and patted his father on the back and leaned over to kiss his mother. Bella stayed back and when Carlisle looked at her, she smiled at him.

"She woke up for a moment, but she didn't know who I was," Carlisle said with a stressed voice.

"Did she say anything?" Edward asked.

"Yes, she asked for water and then went back to sleep," he said and took Esme's hand and brought it to his lips for several moments.

"Have you eaten, dad?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shook his head and Bella quickly offered to go get him something. She left the room and Edward sat on the edge of the bed. "What did the doctor say?"

"They're encouraged," Carlisle said and patted Edward's knee. "You seem to be happy with Bella."

"Does it bother you?" Edward asked but didn't really care what his father thought.

Carlisle shook his head and looked back at Esme. "I can't lose her after hurting her so badly."

"Mom told me she forgave you, so why don't you give yourself a break," Edward encouraged.

Carlisle sat back and wiped his eyes. "You didn't know your grandfather, Edward. He was a vile man, and I swore I would never be like him. I used to see him with other women, drunk and disgusting," he said with a pained face.

"Dad, you've never been like your father," Edward said to comfort him.

"I have a wonderful son and I don't know him," Carlisle said and shook his head. "You must think I'm an awful man."

"No, dad, I don't. But let's fix the distance between us now, for mom."

Carlisle nodded and stood to give Edward a hug. Just as he pulled him into his arms Esme opened her eyes and groaned. Both men turned to see if she would speak. "Hi mom," Edward said and moved to the other side of the bed.

Esme turned and looked at him without any hint of recognition. "Mom, do you recognize me?" he asked her directly.

"I'm having pain," she whispered and Carlisle left the room to find a nurse.

"Mom, can you say my name?" he asked her.

Her eyes closed and she swallowed with dry lips. A nurse came into the room with Carlisle and walked up to the side of the bed and spoke to Esme. "Mrs. Cullen, can you open your eyes?"

Esme opened her eyes and looked at the young nurse. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked.

"I don't know," Esme said.

"Do you recognize these men?" she asked and Esme looked over at Edward's hesitant face.

"No," she said and looked back at the nurse. "I'm having pain."

"I'll press your pain pump," the nurse said and gave the button a push. She looked at Carlisle's worried face and said, "It could be nothing, we'll see how she does in the morning."

Bella came into the room with a bag of food for Carlisle. She looked at the sullen faces and knew something happened. Edward took the bag and said, "My mother was awake, but she doesn't recognize either of us. Her memory seems to be impaired."

Bella and Carlisle glanced at each other, each having the same thought, If Esme loses her memory she wouldn't know what they had done. Bella wasn't wishing anything on the woman; she just hoped there was some way to spare her some pain.

Edward handed his father the bag of food and sat in a chair to pull Bella to his lap. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I have some things to talk to you about," she said.

"Do you want to go into the hallway?" Edward asked her.

"No, we'll talk later," she said and glanced at Carlisle. Edward knew it had something to do with Mike and the case, so he didn't push any further. He was just lucky she dumped Jake so quickly and came to him; he wasn't going to ruin the mood she had produced in him.

"Jasper is getting our costumes for the remote," Edward said and Carlisle turned to look at him.

"Is everything going smoothly?" he asked Edward.

"Yeah, dad, don't worry about it," Edward said and regretted bringing up the subject. The last thing he wanted was the make his father worry about the station when his wife was in such bad shape.

Visiting hours ended without Esme waking again, so Bella and Edward left as Carlisle planned to sleep in his wife's room. Bella followed Edward home in her own car and when she got out he walked over and picked her up off her feet. "God, I missed you today," he said and she held on around his neck as he walked to the elevator.

"I was a police officer today," Bella said when they entered the elevator. Edward set her on her feet and gave her a worried look.

"Explain," he said.

"I wore a wire and talked to Tyler," Bella said and smiled proudly.

Edward looked at her for a moment and then erupted in anger. "Who fucking let you do that?" he screamed. "They put you in danger and you never told me, God Bella, I was only a phone call away."

She had never seen this side of Edward since their date; his anger usually resulted in snide remarks or comedic jabs. She moved away from him and stared forward in the elevator until it opened. She walked ahead of him as he grumbled under his breath.

When they walked into the apartment she headed to the back room and he grabbed her arm. "No, we're going to talk about this. Did your father know you did this?"

"Yes, he was in on it. I wasn't in danger, Edward. I had an officer talking in my ear the entire time."

"Don't tell me you weren't in danger. I saw those pictures and video, the guy is sick," Edward yelled.

"I was never in danger, what is this really about, Edward?" She was speaking with a soft voice and trying to calm him with her demeanor. He finally had to admit she was right; it wasn't that she didn't tell him what she was doing; it was his lack of control. His mother was ill and there was nothing he could do about it, losing Bella too would be too much.

He walked over to the couch and sat down as he calmed himself. "You're right, I overreacted. I feel so helpless right now."

"So this is about your mother?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"I had a great childhood with amazing memories, what if they are all gone for her?" he asked and shook his head.

"Then you make more," Bella said bluntly.

Edward was quiet for several moments and finally whispered softly from a place of pain, "I want my mom to be okay."

Bella wrapped her arms around his head and cradled him. "I know," she said and didn't offer any false promises.

Esme's memory loss would be a blessing and a curse, depending on how you saw it. Edward only knew the loving side of his mother; he didn't know the broken, insecure woman who resided inside her heart. When someone is used as a punching bag it takes years to become whole and only a couple of blows to return them to the cowering inside their mind.

Carlisle wasn't beaten but he was berated into hating himself. Bella could see their weaknesses easily; it was her own she struggled to find reasons for.

In the midst of her contemplating Edward had fallen fast asleep.

20

Carlisle had stayed the entire night at the hospital and made sure Esme never experienced pain. She woke the following morning and the doctor asked Carlisle to leave as he ran a few tests. Carlisle called Edward to tell him his mother was awake.

Edward and Bella picked up some bagels and headed to the hospital. The doctor was gone and Carlisle was waiting in the hallway. He looked worn out and as if he aged in a few short days. He asked Edward to go in first and see if his mother remembered anything. Edward opened the door and walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hi mom," he said and she looked up at him. "Do you remember me?"

"Are you painting?" she asked and Edward wasn't sure what she meant.

"I'm Edward, your son," he said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Let me see your hands," she said and smiled. Edward raised his hands and she frowned before saying, "Wash your hands before your father sees them. The paint will get all over everything."

"Dad," Edward called out loudly, hoping his father would understand what was going on. The door opened and Carlisle walked in with Bella with him. Esme glanced at Carlisle without responding, but when her eyes moved to Bella she screamed.

Esme's hands covered her face and she cried out, "No, I won't, tell him no. Please don't make me, please."

"Mom," Edward said and held onto her wrists to pull her hands away from her face. "This is Bella, she's with me, and I love her."

"No, bad, very bad," Esme cried, holding onto Edward tightly, digging her nails into his flesh.

Bella ran from the room and Esme instantly calmed as if she wasn't even aware of what was going on a few moments earlier. Edward looked at Carlisle with shock and said, "It was the same reaction at my place, except that time she calmed when she saw Bella."

"I'll call the doctor," Carlisle said and left the room. Bella was standing in the hallway with tears running down her face. Carlisle approached her and said, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm not sure what happened?"

"I understand, her brain has had a lot of trauma, it will take time to heal," Bella said and refused to look at Carlisle. She still hadn't talked to Edward about what Mike had planned and wanted to tell Carlisle and Esme during a session.

Carlisle waited awkwardly until Bella finally looked at him. "I want you to know I think you are good for Edward."

"Thank you, I'm sure it is difficult and I really appreciate your words," Bella said and reached out to give Carlisle a hug.

He took out his phone and called the doctor as he walked further down the hallway. Edward came from the room and saw a distraught Bella so he pulled her into his arms. "I didn't mean to upset her," Bella said.

"I know, and she doesn't mean anything by her words. It is just random synapses firing," Edward said and Bella chuckled, since it was her area of expertise not his.

"Edward, Tyler told me Mike was aware of your mother's declining mental capacity and was planning on getting her to leave Carlisle so he could have her money to pay off his gambling debts. He never sold pictures of her; he needed the video to ruin her marriage."

"Do you believe him?" Edward asked.

"I think he was used by Mike just like everyone else was. Mike had loan sharks after him and Tyler helped to save his brother."

"Too bad, he should have been cut up into fish bait," Edward said with disgust.

"Listen," Bella said, "I'll help Jasper with the costumes today and you stay with your father. I don't want to take the chance of upsetting your mom again."

Edward nodded and pulled his keys from his pocket. "I'll be at the station today so don't worry about the show."

Bella gave him a long kiss and left the hospital to go home and get ready for the day. Her father was packed and ready to leave the city so she spent an hour talking with him, before showering and calling Jasper.

Alice came along for the costume selection and chose a very sexy police uniform which pleased Jasper very much. Bella only needed a wig and a FBI badge, the rest she would get from her own closet. It was Edward that needed the most things.

Alice found a prosthetic belly and placed it under her shirt. "Hey, Jasper, guess what?" she teased and he gave her the death glare.

After Alice set it down Bella picked it up and put it under her shirt. She looked over at the mirror and turned sideways before sighing loudly and setting it back on the shelf. Jasper found his own prosthetic and put it in his pants. "Hey, Allie, I took some Viagra," he joked and she laughed loudly.

"You are both deranged," Bella said and picked up a tiny pumpkin costume for a newborn. She wondered if Edward wanted children or if he was even ready. She set the costume down and then her hand froze in midair. She realized for the first time they hadn't used any protection the other morning.

Her mind began moving backward through the month to see where she was in her cycle. "Oh shit," she said and turned to run from the shop. This would be the worst possible time to end up pregnant. She knew her relationship with Edward needed time to build trust between each other. As much as she would love to have a baby, alone if she had to, she didn't want to damage her relationship with the guy she was beginning to love so much.

She stopped by a drugstore and looked at the pregnancy tests. She read each package carefully and they suggested she wait a week before taking the test. Bella knew it would be the longest week of her life. She also knew she needed to keep Edward from getting suspicious.

At that moment her phone rang. She tried to steady her shaking voice as she answered Edward's call. "Hi, good news?" she asked.

"Yeah, my mother seems to be coherent. She has a few memories but nothing solid yet. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Um…buying tampons," Bella said quickly and then shook her head in anger at herself.

"Oh," he said with a hint of disappointment. "Buy me some condoms and I won't mind."

"It won't hurt us to slow down a bit," she said honestly. She knew it would be hard to stay away from him and planned on returning to her own apartment if she had to.

"It might not hurt you, but it will be excruciating for me," he laughed.

She smiled at the sound of his laughter and wished it was a year from now and the news of a baby wouldn't be so startling. "We got the costumes, I think the remote will be great," Bella said.

"Good, come pick me up and we can head to work together," he suggested and she agreed. She paid for her test and took it by her apartment before picking up Edward. He didn't bother changing and went into his office to get some work done before the show.

When they sat in front of the mics Bella was distracted and Edward could tell something was bothering her. He stared as she fidgeted with her notes and played with her hair. He knocked with his knuckles on the console and she looked over at him.

He smiled and saw her attempt a half-hearted smile. Jasper began counting down and the intro for the show began. Edward jumped in first and said, "Okay Seattle, my partner needs some cheering up, so no depressing calls today."

"I'm fine," Bella said into her own mic.

"Fine, she's fine. We can do better than fine, can't we Seattle? We live in a cloudy, dark city, but we don't mind because our personalities are nothing but sunshine," he said with a laugh and Bella laughed too.

"I'm not sure crazy is considered sunshine," she replied.

"Don't call people crazy," Edward said and she laughed louder.

"Easy is absolutely crazy, and if you don't believe me show up for the remote broadcast to see for yourself."

Edward shook his head, amazed at how good she was even when she was obviously not in the mood for the show. "Yes, Seattle show up and I promise a huge surprise," he added.

Bella reached for the first caller. "Welcome to, The Drive with Bella and Easy."

"I use a special light for depression," the woman said.

"I'm not depressed," Bella said and glared at Edward. "I actually love the weather here. I'm not an outdoorsy girl, so I don't need the sun."

"Yeah, she trips on flat surfaces," Edward teased.

"Only when I have to keep up with a manic hiker," she added.

"Manic?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I went into the woods with this guy who just went psycho and I had to practically run to catch a ride home," she said and raised her eyebrows to challenge him. He wasn't about to broach the subject of their date so he laughed a moved on.

Edward took the next caller, "Go ahead, you're on The Drive."

A robotic voice came over the line and said with slow, halted speech, "I know places where you would never be found."

Bella looked at Edward with shock and he said, "Dude, why the voice distortion. If you want to talk about the woods, just say it."

"Easy, maybe he needs a device to speak," Bella pointed out and hoped he didn't insult a handicapped person.

"There are places where your screams would never be heard," the voice said and Edward looked over at Jasper who quickly pulled the call.

"Seems like someone is celebrating Halloween a little early," Edward teased but inside the caller had shaken him up a bit. He seemed to be threatening them…or maybe just Bella…either way he felt the caller was menacing and not just playing around.

"Let's talk about creative costumes," Bella said. "Call and tell us about the best one you've worn or seen."

The show went to commercial and Jasper spoke to them from the booth. "It was a guy wanting to talk about easy trails to hike on. He didn't use the machine when I talked to him," Jasper said to explain how the caller got on the air.

"Do you have a recording of it?"

"Only the on air stuff," Jasper said and Edward looked over at Bella's worried face.

"I'm sure it was someone wanting a bit of attention." Edward said and Bella nodded. The remainder of the show went on without a hitch. Nobody mentioned the strange caller and Edward hoped he was so early in the broadcast that it meant he was some young punk playing around.

Bella lightened up as the show progressed and forgot all about the possibility of being pregnant. She knew it was a long shot and the stress she was under was playing games with her mind.

When the show ended Edward looked at the booth and saw both Alice and Jasper talking on phones so he looked at Bella and asked, "Are you coming to my place?"

"Are you going to the hospital?" she asked to deflect.

"I'll call and get a report," he offered, showing Bella he wanted her to come home with him.

"So, how do we slow this down?" she asked with just a whisper.

"Why should we slow anything down?" Edward asked.

"God, do you need me to write a list," she chuckled but Edward didn't find it funny and continued to stare at her. "You need to bond with your father and help with your mother, Edward."

"No, I need to continue on with my life and include them into the mix, I'm not a kid," he said angrily, acting like a kid.

"I didn't mean to imply that," Bella said emphatically. She wanted to explain that his father needed him to lean on and how much she worried about his emotional health, but her past with him kept her from sharing the information she felt Edward needed to know. "I just think your dad could use your support right now."

"Bella, my mom wasn't in her right mind. She wasn't accusing you of anything. She told me outright she doesn't blame you for what happened."

"I know," Bella said softly and looked down at her hands. "It just feels….deserved. So, I'll give her time to heal before coming to the hospital."

"So I guess that is your way of telling me you're going home?" Edward asked and tried not to sound whiny as he asked it.

"Yeah, I should. I think your father needs you more right now. Let him stay with you until Esme is released and keep him talking through this whole ordeal."

Edward felt rejected and knew he was overacting so he stood and came over to Bella's side of the console and wrapped his arms around her. She was selfless, but she didn't see herself that way. But he wanted her to know he saw the goodness inside of her, and it was so much greater than the mistakes she had made along the way.

She didn't tense when he leaned over to kiss her passionately right in front of Jasper and Alice.

21

When Bella dropped off Edward he noticed his father's car in the parking garage. He went upstairs to find his exhausted father drinking some tea. He could see how difficult Esme's illness had been on the man he always saw as invincible.

Edward fixed them both something to eat and sat next to him as they silently chewed their food. Carlisle found solace in Edward's presence and didn't feel the need to converse. When the food was gone Edward finally asked, "How's mom?"

"Good, she walked today."

"Really, so soon?" Edward said with big eyes.

"When she's released I think I'll take her to Brazil," Carlisle said. "She can relax without any distractions or painful memories."

"Did you speak to Bella about it?" Edward asked and Carlisle shook his head sadly. "I just meant as a therapist, she would give you an opinion as to whether mom would be better away."

Carlisle got a pained expression and said softly, "I don't think I'm going to tell her….about her past. I think if her mind has forgotten it, I'll let it stay forgotten."

"Do the doctors feel she'll remember?"

"They don't know. She seems more comfortable with my presence, so hopefully she'll remember she loved me once," Carlisle said and his voice fell to a whisper.

"Dad, one bad year out of twenty-eight is pretty remarkable," Edward said to comfort his father.

Carlisle nodded but didn't say anything else. He stood and walked alone to the guest room. Edward headed into his own room and called Bella, he missed her, not for sex, but he wanted to feel her in his arms as he fell asleep.

She answered quickly and seemed panicked about something. "Edward, someone keeps calling my cell phone and refusing to speak."

"Do you recognize the number?"

"No, its 555-2841."

Edward wrote it down and told her to hang on while he tried to call the number. He let it ring several times and finally a young girl answered.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"Shelly," she replied. "This is a pay phone, are you trying to find someone here?"

"Where is here?" he asked.

"The Chevron station in Issaquah."

"Did you notice anyone using this phone?" he asked her.

"No, I just walked by when it rang."

"Okay, thanks." Edward called Bella back and told her the call was coming from Issaquah so she shouldn't worry about it. She relaxed and knew it was just a prank call so the conversation moved to a heavier subject.

"How's Esme?" She asked.

"Dad wants to take her to the island in Brazil. Do you think he should?"

"If the doctors feel it is okay, I see nothing wrong with it. Maybe it will be a safe place for her memories to return," Bella pointed out, knowing they had only been there during happy times. "Are you still going there in November?" she asked since they were planning to pre-tape some shows.

"I guess so, I'll see what my dad wants," Edward said and hoped Bella could join them to see the vacation home his father was so proud of. It was the only place Edward ever had his father's full attention, and felt they should have spent more time there as a family. Maybe the horrible events of last year could have been avoided if they all communicated better.

Bella yawned and Edward closed his eyes and hated the idea of hanging up. He had never been so love sick and wanted to chastise himself, but he also wanted to beg her to come over. Finally after several minutes of silence he said, "Good night, love."

"I'll see you in my dreams," she answered and hung up the phone.

The following morning he went with his father to the hospital and saw how alert and responsive his mother was. She was sitting up and eating her food when they walked into the room. She smiled at Carlisle but gave no reaction to the sight of Edward.

"Hi mom," he said and walked over to give her a kiss. She ignored him and spoke only to Carlisle.

"I fed myself," she said proudly.

"Wonderful," he said and smiled widely at her. "Esme, do you remember our son, Edward?"

She nodded and smiled. "He's at school," she said and Carlisle glanced at Edward to tell him at least she remembered having a son.

"I'll let you two chat," Edward said and left the room. He didn't want his mother to feel pressured and since there was progress he knew she would eventually have her memory back. Edward pulled out his phone and called Jasper to offer his assistance for the remote. He had left it all up to the others and wanted to make up for his absence.

Jasper willingly took him up on it and they met at the Needle to go over the logistics of his big disappearing act. They discussed the cage and how he would drop under the platform and be whisked out through the back curtain into a waiting car. The station would play up his disappearance until his resurfacing on the show the following Monday.

Edward listened and added a few comments but his mind was preoccupied by his mother's health. They finally left for lunch and Jasper brought up the subject as they ate. "Is your mother going to be okay?"

"I don't know, her memory is a bit messed up right now," Edward admitted.

"And you and Bella, what's going on there?" Jasper pushed.

"She's it," Edward said forcefully. "She's the only thing I want and all I ever think about."

"You don't think it is carryover from the show?" Jasper questioned and Edward ruffled over his comment. He felt Jasper should know him well enough to see he wasn't misinterpreting his feelings. This was love and Edward felt ready for it.

"No, this is deeper," he said and went back to eating. He wasn't the same guy who looked for a fun girl in high school and college. He was now looking long term and didn't like Jasper insinuating he wasn't ready.

"So are you still taking time off in November?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I want to join my parents on the island and reconnect as a family. I guess my father isn't the ass I always thought he was," Edward relented.

"Okay, then you'll have to jump on the taped shows right after the holiday," Jasper said and Edward nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go by Bella's and talk to her," he said and Jasper told him something that shocked him.

"Bella's at Alice's house. She got freaked or something last night."

Edward froze with his fork in midair. He couldn't imagine Bella not coming to him; he was just around the corner. The thought of Carlisle being there may have kept her away and that bothered Edward more than her choosing Alice for comfort. If they had any chance of making this work they had to be comfortable around his parents.

Instead of going home after lunch, Edward went to the studio. He waited anxiously for Bella to arrive and when he heard Alice's laugh he jumped from his desk to see if Bella was with her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked a bit harsher than he meant to.

He stood back from this office door and Bella walked in. Edward quickly closed the door and then turned to face Bella, "Why didn't you call me last night?"

"I didn't want to wake you," Bella said, but actually didn't trust herself to deny him the next morning.

"But you don't mind waking Alice?"

"I felt stupid, Edward. Some prank call comes in and I'm too afraid to stay home. I felt embarrassed."

"And that's it?" he asked and watched her for any sign of deceit.

"I also needed a girl's night," she said and looked down from his eyes. "I wanted to talk with Alice about some stuff."

"About us?" he asked.

"Yes and other things. Come on, this is ridiculous. I stayed with my best friend, no big deal."

"I'm not getting all possessive," he said angrily. "I just don't understand when I'm around the corner you called Alice. Are you regretting the fact we had sex?" he asked bluntly.

"If you must know I didn't think I could resist you," she said quietly but harshly.

"Why would you want to?" he asked with total confusion. He knew she mentioned slowing down, but he didn't understand why she would sleep with him once and then pull away. It couldn't be because of his father, he was in the house the one time they had sex.

"Did you even realize we didn't use protection?" she asked and her eyes showed her fear. Edward looked completely stunned and opened his mouth to ask if she was on the pill but stopped himself. He had assumed she was taking care of it without asking, showing just how immature he really was.

"Oh God," he said and walked over to his chair.

"I'm not saying I'm pregnant," she added quickly. "I just think we need to slow down and do this the right way. I'll get a doctor's appointment and we'll get on a schedule…."

Her speech was interrupted by Edward's loud laughter. She looked at him angrily but his face made her laugh, too. "Oh man, I need to schedule a time to do the woman I love. Does Sunday work for you, because I would love to worship your body from eight until ten?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she said with her own chuckle. "Plus you couldn't do it for two hours."

His mouth fell open in response and he pretended to be offended. "That sounds like a challenge," he said.

She knew as she looked at his beautiful face, and felt his humor lighten her mood, there was no way she would be able to resist him. She even had images of the blow up mattress running through her head when Alice peeked into his office and asked to see Bella. She stood and walked to the door.

"So, are you coming to my place tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I'm coming to your place.

The show began with a big promo for the upcoming remote and Bella waited anxiously for the mics to go hot. She listened to Jasper countdown and then spoke up quickly. "Ladies, we have a great show today. We're going to talk about treats…especially treats for our men. Do they like the costumes, the candy, the things that go bump in the night?" she laughed.

"Yes, we do," Edward added loudly into his mic.

"So Easy, do you want your girl to play dress up for you?" Bella asked.

"I prefer she wear nothing, well heels are nice, but only heels," he said and Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, what about body paint and flavored lotions?" she asked him.

"Naw, that crap is too sweet. I just want to taste her, that's all," he said and Jasper motioned for him to watch it, so the censors wouldn't fine him. "I mean… say, lip gloss. I don't want cherry crap all over me, just her is fine."

"Okay," Bella said, "Do you like scary movies?"

"Heck no," he said loudly. "I worry about my girl enough. I don't want to think about what creatures of the night can do to her, too."

Bella took the first call. "Ah, Easy, that was so sweet. Your girl is so lucky," a young woman said.

"I think so, but she might not agree," he laughed.

"I doubt Easy is the same person off the air as he is on the air," Bella said to deflate his building ego.

"Right," Edward added. "I'm even sexier off the air."

"Impossible," the young girl giggled and Bella gagged and cut the call.

Edward winked at her and she smiled. "Okay Bella, Dr. Swan, the big professional. Do you like your guy to dress up?"

"Yes," she said and he noticed how she blushed a bit.

"Really….spill it, gladiator, sports figure, vampire?"

"I think guys look hot in a toga?" she said but shook her head back and forth telling Edward this was for the show only.

"A dress?" he asked.

"No, not dresses, a sheet, guys look hot draped in a sheet."

He laughed loudly again and pointed out, "I doubt the KKK were considered hot."

"I didn't mean that kind of sheet, Easy. I meant a bed sheet…like getting out of bed."

She reached over to take a call and the girl agreed, she liked a man wrapped in a sheet, too. The conversation moved onto candy and got very salacious until Jasper moved the show to a commercial. Edward sat back from the mic and looked at her. "If I only wear a sheet can I convince you to stay at my place all weekend?"

"Make it a towel and I'll consider," she laughed.

Jasper broke into the conversation from the booth and said, "Edward, a call came in from the hospital. You need to get over there right away."

He didn't ask any questions. He pulled off his headset and ran from the room. Bella continued the show alone for the rest of the night.

Carlisle was waiting in the hallway and Edward ran up to his pale face. "What's wrong, dad?"

"Your mother had a seizure, her prognosis is not very good," he answered with tears in his eyes. "I'm not going to watch her die in a hospital; I still plan to take her to the island for her last days. I need you to be there, son."

"Okay, I'll leave right after the remote and get everything at the house ready," Edward agreed and then the two men headed into the hospital room together.


	8. Chapter 8

22

Bella went back to her office after the show and found her mail sitting on the desk. A large envelope caught her attention and she opened it to find a note with letter cut from a magazine**. You're going to pay, someone is responsible and now it is you. **

Bella tried to remain calm and picked up her phone to call her father. He didn't answer his phone, telling Bella he was working, so she called the detective working on Tyler's case. She informed him of the letter and he told her he would come over to take it as evidence. Mike had ruined so many things in her life and she wasn't about to pay his debts. Bella was a lot like her father, and she would fight before giving in to threats. Her only confusion came when she thought about telling Edward.

His life was so messed up right now and she knew how much he worried about her. She couldn't worry him when Esme was so sick. After the officer showed up Bella headed to Edward's condo and let herself in. She watched television and finally fell asleep in his bed. She was shocked to wake up and find him still gone.

Edward had remained at the hospital all night with his father, too worried about him to leave. Carlisle wouldn't leave Esme's side. He slept in her bed as Edward slept in the recliner in the room. Everything in his life was going to change and he was trying desperately to hang onto the family he knew for as long as possible.

Bella got her phone and called Edward. He answered and moved into the hallway to talk. "You never came home," Bella said.

"Yeah, I was worried about my dad. Um…after the remote I'm going to Brazil to get the house ready. My mom's not….." he was unable to finish the sentence.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Bella said softly and wished she was with him to offer whatever comfort she could. "You don't have to be at the remote, don't worry about the show."

"No, I want to see this through. I'll leave as soon as it is done. How are you doing?" He asked and she debated rather to tell him or not.

"I'm good," she finally said. "I stayed at your place last night."

"Good," he said. "Will you let Jasper know I'll show up at the Needle by noon to get ready?"

"Yeah, I'll call him."

"I'll see you soon, love," he said and they hung up.

He walked back into the room to see his father awake and looking at him. Edward walked over to the bed and gave the man a hug. He felt his father's hands pat his back and then tighten around him. "Son, I'm not sure I can let her go," Carlisle said with a soft voice.

"Dad, it isn't time. Bring mom to Brazil and we'll face it together," Edward said and hoped he could find his own strength somewhere.

Esme opened her eyes and looked at Carlisle lying next to her. "Is it time for school?" she asked and Carlisle cupped her cheek and smiled.

"No, sweetheart."

Her eyes moved to Edward and she smiled, "Do you need a drink of water before bedtime?"

Edward reached out and took her hand in his, "Mom, do you remember the vacation house in Brazil?"

"No," she said and showed no sign of recognition.

"It is on a small island, surrounded by white sand and gentle breezes. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

Edward smiled and Carlisle began telling her all about the house and the time they had spent there in the past. She listened as she stared into his eyes as if he were a stranger. Edward helped Carlisle feed her and after both men ate in the cafeteria Edward left to pack his things for the trip.

Bella had already left for the remote so Edward took a shower, shaved, and packed a suitcase. He headed to the Needle and knew how difficult it was going to be to say goodbye to Bella for an undetermined amount of time.

He walked into the large room where the remote was going to take place and saw the production team getting everything set up. He found Alice and she sent him to a small room to get into costume. Bella walked in wearing a wig and looked so much like Jody Foster that Edward actually gasped, "Wow, amazing."

She smiled and showed her fake gun and badge. "Watch your step Hannibal; I'm not as forgiving as Agent Starling," Bella teased and Edward pulled her onto his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and knew how hard it was going to be to let him leave. "I'm going to miss you," she admitted.

"I want you to stay at my place, okay," he pushed. It was the only way to feel he could keep some sort of connection with her, and actually worried about Jake trying to steal her away from him.

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. The doctors said it could happen at any time or she could linger for awhile. I'm planning to be there until Thanksgiving, but it could be more or less."

Three weeks sounded like forever without seeing Edward's face, but it seemed too short when considering Esme's life. Bella wanted to see her one last time, but if she had no memory of her, Bella didn't want to upset her by her presence.

Jasper came walking in wearing his police uniform and both Edward and Bella laughed. It actually seemed fitting and Jasper looked so serious in uniform. "I'll warm up the crowd with Bella and then we'll have you brought in during the first segment," he said to Edward. "Bella, may I talk to him for a minute?"

It was odd for Jasper to ask Bella to leave, especially if it was about the show, but she didn't protest. She gave Edward a quick kiss and walked out without question. Jasper took a seat and said softly, "I talked to Carlisle. Alice is going to produce and I'll partner with Bella until the end of the year."

"I'll be back by Thanksgiving," Edward said and began to worry about losing his spot on air.

"This isn't something I decided, Edward," Jasper said and Edward knew it was coming right from his father. He tried to swallow down the anger that was rising and focus on the fact his father may need him for that long.

The two friends were quiet for a moment and Edward finally smiled at him. "I would wish you luck, but I kind of hope you fail."

"If Esme wasn't so sick I would kick your ass for that comment," Jasper said and extended his hand to Edward. They shook and then pulled into a strong embrace.

"Take care of Bella for me, but don't take my place there, too."

"She couldn't handle me," Jasper teased and Edward knew it wasn't true. Edward had better advantages than Jasper, but he was always the more talented of the two. Jasper left and Edward tried to settle the feeling that everything he cared about was slowly falling through his hands.

The show began and Edward waited offstage strapped to a hand cart as the crowd went wild. Jasper and Bella were working well together and the show was moving fast. When Edward was finally brought out the applause was deafening and the chant, _Easy_, began to build.

Jasper taunted Edward and when he was placed in the cage the show was finally placed into his hands. "Hello Clarice," Edward said and the crowd roared.

"They finally have you in a cage where you belong, Easy," Bella teased.

"Are you calling me an animal, doctor?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she laughed and he winked at her.

"Let's see how willing you are to play, tell me something painful about your childhood," Edward pushed and Bella blew him off. "Come on, Agent Starling, what nightmares did you have as a child?"

"Is this going to be a reciprocal exercise?" Bella asked and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sure, I'll play," Edward said and the crowd applauded.

"I used to have a fear of shooting someone," she said and Edward was about to protest when he saw the look in her eyes. She wasn't kidding and it startled him.

"In your dreams?" he asked,

"Yes, I would dream that I had my father's gun and when someone walked through the door I shot. But I never saw who it was, and it terrified me that it could be my mother or father."

"Did you hear that Seattle, make sure you announced who you are before walking through Bella's door," he said to lighten the mood.

"You don't need to announce your arrival, Easy," she teased and the crowd laughed.

"I think my life was just threatened," he laughed.

"I'm sure you could stop a bullet with your ego," Bella said and the crowd responded appropriately.

Edward rattled the cage and the crowd screamed in fright. Everything was working perfectly and Edward saw the smiles on both Alice and Jasper's faces.

"Okay, Mr. Lecter, what was your childhood fear?" Bella asked and wondered if Edward would tell her the truth of play up something for the show.

"I had a fear of my father never coming home," he said without looking at her. "I never had my fear realized but many kids do. So for all you deadbeat dads out there, go home or call your kid, put an end to their nightmares."

Jasper motioned for Edward to take a call and he hit the lit button inside the cage. "Welcome to the macabre, caller."

"I'm glad my old man took off," a young man said. "He couldn't hit me if he was gone."

"Okay, let me rephrase," Edward offered. "Get help and then get your ass home, dads."

"I think some men know they messed up and are afraid to admit it. Fear keeps them from their kids' lives," Bella said.

"Or booze, women, drugs, money…."

"Those are all coping mechanisms for fear," Bella pointed out.

"So the bastards aren't addicts, they're cowards," Edward said harshly and Bella glared at him.

"A lot of them are patterning what they learned as children. It is stopping the cycle that becomes difficult."

"I'm proud to say my father did. His father was an abusive dick and my father made sure he wasn't. I'm proud of my father," Edward added and Bella looked away and refused to acknowledge the comment so he continued on. "I didn't say he's perfect, because God knows the man is a driven s.o.b. But, when the chips are down, he's standing tall."

Edward noticed how uncomfortable Bella was and he said softly, "Everyone is allowed to make a mistake or two, it is letting go of the mistake that shows a person's strength."

Bella looked over at him and he winked causing her to smile. "Seattle, we just witness the growing up of Easy. He just surpassed me in wisdom," Bella said and wiped the tear that fell from her eye.

"It wasn't a long road," he teased and Bella laughed loudly.

The show progressed quickly and when the last segment arrived the two hosts began their aggressive banter. "Are you going to let me out of the cage, Agent Starling?" Edward asked.

"I think I like doing the show this way, I think Seattle is a lot safer with you locked up."

"Come on, Bella, let me out," he said without smiling.

"What do you think audience? Shouldn't we keep Easy locked up?"

They all cheered loudly and Bella made it a point of putting the key down her blouse. "Come on callers, demand she let me out," Edward coaxed as he pushed the button for the next call.

"Leave him in a cage and let us come visit him," a young woman said.

"Will you sneak me in a key?" Edward asked and she giggled loudly and promised she would. "As much as I would love to have listeners come visit me I have work to do, so let me out," he said again.

"No, I don't think so, the female population is out of danger if I leave you in there," Bella said and Edward lunged for her but she was just out of his reach. "Ooh, that will cost you, Hannibal."

"No, I think it is going to cost you," he said in mock anger. "It is going to cost all of you," he said to the audience.

At that moment there was a large commotion in the back of the room and the audience turned to see someone holding a net against the wall to trap a bat. "We're sorry, ladies and gentlemen, one of our props for the show got loose," a stage hand said as he helped secure the bat.

The audience had turned to watch the capture and when they turned back to the stage the cage was empty. Bella walked around it cautiously and called out for Easy several times. Alice and Jasper ran forward in uniforms and looked around before opening the cage slowly and entering the area. They played up the suspense and looked under the control panel and above their heads.

"He's gone," Alice said with terror in her voice and the lights went dark and everyone screamed. The show went to commercial and then back to the studio for the next host. The lights came on and everyone cheered loudly.

Bella was gone so Jasper ended the show and thanked everyone for coming. He leaned over to Alice and whispered, "Go tell Bella to get her ass out here and talk to the fans."

Alice left the stage and went back to the prep room to find Edward changing into his clothes. "Where's Bella?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm supposed to meet her at home," he said and packed up his costume for an assistant to return.

"Tell her Jasper is pissed she left without talking to fans."

Edward felt his heart drop into his stomach, knowing Bella wouldn't just leave unless something was wrong.

23

Bella was kicking with all her might as two hands held her firmly, one over her mouth and the other around her waist. She never saw anyone, but when the lights went out someone grabbed her and pulled her from the stage.

She thought it was Edward improvising and didn't fight too hard until the show came back on and she realized she was in an elevator. She began kicking and thrashing but the hold was too strong. A dark car pulled up just outside of the service elevator and Bella was thrown inside to see her father and the detective sitting in the front seat. "What's going on?" she asked in fear.

"We're taking you to safety," Charlie said and Bella looked back at the place they were speeding away from.

"What about Edward?" she gasped.

"He's not in danger, you are," Charlie said and kept looking around for anyone following them.

They got on the freeway and headed toward the airport. Bella's heart was racing and she knew it had to do with Mike and the threats she had been getting. "Dad, explain this to me, right now."

"Honey, you don't rip off the mob and get away with it. Mike was in deep and when Tyler got arrested they were going to come after you. These guys don't mess around and we were able to trace them back to Italy."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Bella asked as her fear began to mount.

"You're going to die," Charlie said. "Your car is going over a cliff and we're going to have a funeral."

"Dad, I can't. I work on the radio," Bella said with a hysterical voice.

"Not anymore."

"I can't do this to Edward," she screamed. "He's losing his mother and this would be too much. I love him dad, and I don't want to live without him."

"You want to live don't you?" Charlie screamed and Bella began to sob loudly. She was making her own plans to contact Edward as soon as she got somewhere safe and let him know what was going on. She didn't know her father had already set things in motion to thwart her attempts to reach out for the man she loved.

Edward rushed home and found all of Bella's things gone. A note was on the bed telling him she was heading to Forks to visit her father and she hoped he had a safe trip to Brazil. Edward figured the goodbye would be too difficult and she needed her father's strength again. He pulled out his phone to call her, but it went right to voice mail.

Her car was perched on the edge of the road heading to Forks, waiting for the right timing to plunge it over the side. He called Bella's house in Forks and a man with a deep voice answered. "Hi Charlie, this is Edward. Can you have Bella call me when she gets there?"

"Sure, Edward," the voice said and they both hung up.

Bella was put on a private plan and when she tried to hang onto her father he kissed her forehead and said, "Bella, you be a good girl for me and never call or come to Forks. I love you enough to let you go, do the same for me."

"Dad, I can't do this," she sobbed.

"Nonsense, there is nothing in this world Bella Swan can't do. Don't let me down, sweetheart," Charlie said as his own tears fell freely.

Bella nodded, unable to talk and still making her own plans in her head as Charlie said his goodbyes. The plane took off into the air and away from the life Bella had worked so hard to make. She headed into the unknown as her car flew over the side of a cliff and silently plummeted to the earth.

Edward boarded a plane at five in the morning, angry at Bella for not calling and running off instead of letting him say goodbye. He knew the island wouldn't have cell service, but he would call from the mainland before going to the house. He spent the day making connections and flying toward Brazil, never able to get hold of anyone at the Swan house or Bella's cell.

It was when he finally reached Brazil he called Jasper. "Where in the hell is Bella," Edward yelled without saying hello to his friend.

"Edward," Jasper said softly, just barely above a whisper, "Oh God, buddy."

"What," Edward asked as his body began to turn numb. He knew what was coming before the words left Jasper's mouth. His mind knew he lost her but his heart was still hoping.

"Bella was headed to Forks and slid off the road," Jasper said and then began to cry.

"Where is she?" Edward demanded, still refusing to hear what Jasper was trying to say.

"She's gone, Edward. She didn't make it," he said trying to say it as gently as possible.

Edward let his phone fall from his hand and shatter on the ground. He didn't bother to pick it up; he simply walked to the nearest bench and sat down. His mind was spinning and he couldn't think clearly. A man approached and said something in Portuguese so Edward followed him to a boat and climbed in. The water sprayed like a fine mist as the boat charged toward the island, but Edward didn't bother turning his face away, the water added to his own tears.

Bella was taken to a safe house where she would receive her new identity and learn the details of her new persona. She was in shock and couldn't concentrate on what they were telling her. The agent in charge finally allowed her to go to bed, knowing nothing would stick until Bella was able to focus. She stared at the wall from the bed until she finally cried herself to sleep.

Jasper announced Bella's accident on air and let distraught callers give their condolences. He explained Easy was spending time with his dying mother and all the calls expressed worry for him, too. Edward worked hard to get the house ready for his mother's arrival, using the work to keep his mind from going insane. But in the darkness of night he would feel Bella's loss and it would almost consume him.

Bella was taken to London, where she was given the name Jane Harper, and taught at a local college. Her cell phone, flat phone, and work phone were all blocked from making international calls. She was also aware of people who seemed to be watching her, but she didn't care, without Edward her life meant nothing.

Carlisle and Esme showed up the following week. Edward carried his mother to her bed as Carlisle carried the luggage. Esme looked around the island as her son walked, but never acknowledged him. He sat her on the mattress facing the large picture window and she fell right to sleep.

"The trip was hard on her," Carlisle said and Edward nodded. Carlisle walked over to the largest suitcase and pulled out a bottle of vodka, holding it out to Edward. He took it greedily and took a big gulp, letting the alcohol burn as it went down.

"I don't know what to say," Carlisle admitted.

"Then don't say anything," Edward said in almost a rage. He took another drink and realized he was taking out his pain on the one person he should be turning to. They were going to be in the exact same situation soon, and he knew it would hurt if his father lashed out at him. "I'm sorry, dad."

Carlisle placed his hand on his sons shoulder and they both looked at the broken man in front of them.

"How's mom?" Edward asked.

"She's going fast, she sleeps most of the day, but she's had some clear moments."

Edward took another drink and handed the bottle to his father who did the same. They both sat in chairs and watched Esme sleep. Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "I went to her funeral."

Edward felt the familiar tears and asked, "Was she beautiful?"

"It wasn't an open casket," he said but refrained from telling Edward she had burned in the explosion of the car.

Edward pulled into a ball and felt like his heart was literally breaking. It was finally time to have the conversation both men had avoided. Edward wasn't capable of experiencing any further pain, and Carlisle had to finally be honest about everything that happened.

"I was never angry at your mother for what happened. I almost expected it," Carlisle said. "She never really knew how much I loved her. I told her and tried to show her, but she was too guarded to really let it in."

"From her first marriage?" Edward asked,

"Yes, can you believe she never felt beautiful?" Carlisle said as he stared at his lovely wife. "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, but she never believed it."

"You were never home, dad," Edward pointed out.

"I had my own demons son, but I also believed if I could achieve enough to give her everything she desired she would know how much I loved her. If her involvement with Dr. Newton had been an affair I would have let her continue on, that was how much I loved her," Carlisle said with a quiet voice.

Edward remained quiet so Carlisle continued, "When I walked into Bella's apartment the place was a mess. She had torn up pictures and cut up clothing. I thought she was going to tell me she wasn't returning to her show, but she never brought it up. She kept trying to kiss me and I kept pushing her away."

Edward winced until Carlisle said, "Son, it wasn't Bella; she was out of her mind with grief and anger. She finally showed me the video and I watched another man try to make Esme know how amazing she was and fail. It was all in her face, she was slowly dying and for a moment I wanted to see her smile and enjoy what was happening, just to know something could make her believe what I knew to be true. I wanted Mike to be able to please her," Carlisle said with tears running down his face.

"When I looked at Bella I saw the familiar empty eyes I had stared at for so many years. She didn't have a clue how beautiful and wonderful she was, Mike ripped it from her soul. I had only one thing to offer her, and that was her revenge. I wanted her to have it, for Esme, she never got her revenge with her first husband, and Mike was dead, so she didn't get it from him either. But Bella could have hers and I let her."

"How did you tell mom?" Edward asked.

"I took the jump drive home and showed it to her. We stayed up the entire night talking and holding each other. It was the most intimate time of our entire marriage. She went to talk to Bella the following morning and came home with so much insight she decided to meet with her again. Soon we went together to talk it all out. It was then I realized it was going to take all three of us working together to get past it. We never planned on you getting pulled into the mix, son."

"Mom forgave you, why aren't you forgiving yourself?" Edward asked.

"Because I gave up on making Esme believe how much I loved her. The moment I gave in to Bella, I gave up. I let your mother down in many ways, but giving up was inexcusable."

"Did you ever consider having an affair with Bella, making her more than just a onetime thing?"

"Never," Carlisle said forcefully. "It was never like that, and quite frankly I can't even tell you what all happened that night. It wasn't something memorable, beyond the emotions involved, and son, I never saw her nude."

"So is it the thing you regret most in your life?" Edward asked.

"Yes, and I'm not talking about the physical act, I'm talking about the emotion of giving up."

"Is that why you brought mom here?"

"Yes, I'll spend every last moment trying to help her understand she is loved so completely, it is my only wish in life, for her to know I love her."

Edward looked over at his mother's sleeping face and then back at his father. "She knows dad, believe me she knows."

"I won't live without her," Carlisle said as he stared at his wife. Edward's heart wrenched because he needed Bella to tell him how to give his father hope, but she was gone, taking Edward's hope, too.

24

Carlisle spent every moment tending to Esme. He would carry her into the warm surf and rock her in his arms in the hammock as he told her of their life together. Edward tried not to interfere and every once in awhile Esme would speak to him as if he was her little child.

The hardest times were when she had a seizure and they weren't sure if it would end or result in her death. Edward watched as his father slowly declined along with his mother. He tried to get him to eat extra food but Carlisle's whole focus was on Esme.

Edward woke one morning and headed into the kitchen. Esme smiled at him from her bed which was set up in the living room. Carlisle was on the couch. He walked over and kissed his mother's cheek. "Good morning mom," Edward said.

"Hi son," she said back and Edward froze.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" she asked coherently.

Edward took her hand and sat on the bed. "Mom, I want you to know what a great mother you were. I had the perfect childhood because of you."

"You'll need me more, son," she said with tears in her eyes. "I will always be there for you, okay, I am with you always," she said and tapped his heart.

"I'm so worried about dad," Edward admitted and brought Esme's hand to his lips and held it there.

"I'll take care of your father," Esme said and smiled at her son.

"He loves you so much," Edward said with her hand still against his mouth.

"I know," she said, "I was such a lucky woman."

Carlisle sat up and watched the two of them say their goodbyes. When he finally came to the bed Esme smiled and said, "Carlisle, take me to the spot we conceived Edward."

Carlisle nodded and went into the other room to get a blanket and get dressed. He returned and grabbed a bottle of water before wrapping Esme in the thick cover and carrying her out the door. Edward watched as they headed down the beach and out of his sight.

Carlisle stopped when they came to the palm tree with thick grass underneath. He sat her between his legs and held her in his arms.

"I had a wonderful life, Carlisle," she said softly.

"I loved you every moment of every day," he said through his tears.

"I know, I used to look at your kind eyes and wonder how I got so lucky. You showed me nothing but love Carlisle, thank you."

"I love you, Esme," he sobbed.

"I love you, too," she whispered and then looked at the ocean as her mind slowly slipped into the darkness.

Carlisle felt her take her final breath and buried his head in her hair and sobbed. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded envelope and stuck it in the sand before taking a small pill from his shirt pocket and swallowing it with the bottle of water.

He tightened his hold on Esme as he closed his eyes and waited to join her in the darkness.

It was over an hour when Edward left to look for them. He found them under the tree, both cold and peaceful looking. He sat next to them and pulled the envelope from the sand to read his father's last words. Carlisle never planned on leaving the island and somewhere deep down Edward knew that. He gave instructions to contact his lawyer and left the number where their bodies were to be taken for cremation. He wanted Edward to sprinkle their ashes over the island, the place where they were happy as a family.

Bella was trying to adjust to her new life and find some way to contact Edward. She planned to wait until after Thanksgiving so he would be back at the station. She was walking to the small college one morning when she remembered about the pregnancy test she was going to take. Her walk became a run as she headed to the small crowded store to find a test.

The day was dragging on and her focus was on anything but the lesson plan. Finally a student noticed. "Are you okay, Professor," she asked.

"I'm sorry, my mind is on something in America," Bella admitted.

"I'm going to America over Christmas," the young woman stated. "My mum is in Oregon."

"Portland?" Bella asked.

"Yes, that is right."

"If I give you a number can you make a call for me?" Bella asked and looked around the room. "You must keep it quiet, though."

"Sure," the girl offered.

Bella smiled and began planning just what she would have the girl tell Edward. She didn't want him in any danger, but she had to let him know she was still alive. When she got home that evening the first thing she did was take the pregnancy test. She wasn't too concerned about the result, since she already knew it would be positive. She sat down and wrote a letter to Edward.

_Easy,_

_The peanut butter face, which led to the wonderful morning, resulted in the small merchandise from the boutique. _

_As I learned from the man in the crash, things are not always as they appear._

_The Drive_

Bella read it over and over again, hoping it would tell Edward enough without telling anything else if her student read the note. She climbed in bed that night with hope for a future with the man she loved. She had no idea Edward had made his own life changes.

He couldn't go back to Washington knowing Bella wasn't there waiting for him. He contacted his father's lawyer and turned over all the decisions regarding the station to Jasper, making him senior vice president. Edward put the condo and his parents' house up for sale and decided to remain in Brazil until he could face his life back home.

He stared at the small urns on the counter and knew he needed to fulfill his parents' last request but he couldn't do it just yet. It gave him a sense of peace to know they were still with him somehow. He wished he had Bella's remains to comfort him, but he knew Charlie would never allow it.

He spent each day alone and working on the house or clearing debris from the beaches, anything to keep his mind from remembering Bella. But at night he had to drink to keep her memory at bay. He made one trip a week to the mainland for supplies but he never interacted with anyone making the locals suspicious of him. Thanksgiving came and went, so did Christmas; he was now staring Valentine 's Day down and increased his drinking to stop his heart from breaking.

Bella waited all Christmas break for her student to return with news from Edward. She had given her the station's number and told her to ask for Easy and read him the note. When the young woman returned to campus and came to Bella's office she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Is he coming?" Bella blurted out.

"I'm sorry Professor Harper; he no longer works at the station."

"Did they tell you where he was working?" Bella asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"He's out of the country," the girl told her.

Bella tried to think clearly. She wanted the young girl to call Jasper or Alice, but she couldn't let them know she was alive and endanger them. She never found out exactly where the island was in Brazil and couldn't go to Edward if she wanted.

Bella got online and looked up any information on the Cullens she could find. She saw the announcement that the station had moved into Edward's name when Esme and Carlisle passed. Her hand moved to her mouth and her tears fell as she came to grips with what she knew would happen. Carlisle wasn't strong enough to go on without Esme and Bella should have warned Edward. She knew he had to be devastated and thinking she was dead too was just too cruel for her to imagine.

Bella began the painstaking task of studying the small towns and villages along the coast of Brazil and emailing funeral homes for information on the Cullens. She finally got a reply telling her the couple had died and their remains were turned over to their son. Bella sent a message for the place to take to the island and give to Edward.

It was Valentine's Day when the old man and his wife got into a boat and headed to the small private island. They knocked on the door several times, but nobody answered.

Edward had taken his own boat out to keep the day from focusing on Bella. He wondered if he would ever find love again and knew hiding from the world wasn't helping. He gave himself until summer to get over his self imposed isolation and if he didn't feel better by then he would join his parents and Bella in the next realm.

Bella received word that night about Edward's absence from the island. She wondered if he returned to Seattle and looked at the website again, but it still only listed Jasper. After several weeks of trying to come up with a plan Bella realized her life wasn't worth anything without Edward, so she was willing to take some chances.

She asked her student assistant if she could use her email and sent a message to Alice.

_When a strange call came in the middle of the night, you were there for me. I heard about the guy from the music festival and saw you find true love with him. I told you my biggest fear and you told me it would be fine. Who am I? If you know, DO NOT SAY A WORD. I need to find him, make it Easy for me._

Alice read the message and felt like she was going to throw up, someone was pretending to be Bella and she found it disgusting. She headed right to Jasper's office and handed him a copy of the email. He read it and then tossed it in the trash. "What should I say in response?" Alice asked.

"Ignore it, someone is trying to be funny," he said with anger.

"But Bella was the only person to know I met you at the festival," Alice said and her brow furrowed in worry.

"You think Bella is contacting you from the grave?" he asked with surprise.

"What if it wasn't Bella in the car?" Alice asked.

"Who would it be? Come on Allie, Charlie handled the investigation himself, do you really think her own…" Jasper stopped and looked at Alice in shock. "Oh God, do you think…."

"What?" Alice asked.

He turned to his computer and grabbed the email from the trash. He typed in the address and wrote,

_Tell me about walking off the air._

Bella had just about given up hope of a reply when Jasper's response came through. She laughed and hit reply.

_I hit him with my clipboard and left, he wears a small scar on his forehead_.

Alice and Jasper both gasped loudly and then laughed and hugged each other as they jumped up and down in joy. They knew something made Bella go into hiding and figured it had to do with the case, but they weren't sure how to find out where she was.

Jasper finally typed, _I'm at nine on the clock._

Bella stared at the words and looked at her watch. It wasn't nine in Washington and she wasn't sure what he meant, she finally thought of it as a map and realized he was talking about directions. She answered with, _Easy at six, I'm way three_.

"Way three, what does that mean?" Alice asked.

"She's east but not on the coast, Europe maybe," Jasper said.

_I'll look for my beret_, Jasper typed back.

Bella knew he was asking if she was in France and she needed some way to let him know she wasn't without making it clear to anyone else who happened to see the email. She finally remembered something about Alice that would let them know where she was, if Alice was there with him.

_Remember your stonewashed jeans, little A_?

Jasper looked at Alice and she shrugged. "I had a pair of stonewashed jeans a long time ago," Alice said.

"Where did you get them?" Jasper asked.

"The mall," she answered and then screamed, causing him to jump in his chair. "They were Brittania jeans. She's in Britain," Alice squealed as she shook Jasper's shirt in her little fists. Jasper turned to continue typing and wrote.

_Yeah, quite the fashion faux paus, can you return them?_

_No_, Bella replied, _I don't have a receipt_.

"She doesn't have documentation to leave the country," Jasper said. "We are going to have to send Edward to her."

"How," Alice asked, "We can't send him to England and have him knock on doors. We need more information."

"I don't know, we'll figure out something," Jasper said and returned to the keyboard. He typed, _Hang tight, we'll get you a new pair._

Bella felt a lump in her throat as she deleted all the emails. She felt everything was going to be fine now, she would find Edward and they would welcome their child into the world together. She placed her hand on her growing stomach and smiled, anxious to be in Edward's arms again.


	9. Chapter 9

25

Jasper was trying to come up with a plan when Alice suggested he go find Edward and tell him about Bella being alive. She would work on coming up with a plan by the time the two men returned. Jasper left the following morning to fly to Brazil and make the journey to the small island.

He tried to find the right way to tell his friend and prayed someone wasn't playing a sick joke on them, he wasn't sure Edward could survive something so cruel. He took a boat to the island and noticed Edward walking along the shore as he approached. His hair was to his shoulders and he had a full beard. Jasper set his suitcase on the dock and walked slowly toward his friend.

Edward didn't approach him, but he did stop walking away. When Jasper got within ten feet Edward held up his hand to stop him. "Go away Jasper, I don't want you here."

He could see how empty Edward's eyes were and his own heart ached for his friend. The good news he was bringing spurred him on. "You'll be eating your words," he said with a smile.

"I'm not ready to leave," Edward said, knowing he still hadn't sprinkled his parents' ashes and not sure he would ever leave, just like his father.

"Just come with me to the house, I want to show you something." Jasper worried for the first time the news was coming too late. Maybe Edward lost his will to love and it wouldn't matter if Bella was still alive.

Edward hesitated and finally took a step toward Jasper. They walked side-by-side to the house and Jasper jogged down the dock to get his suitcase as Edward waited on the porch. They sat on the chairs in the shade and Jasper laid his suitcase down and pulled out some papers. He handed them to Edward and watched his face as he read through the email exchange.

"I don't get it," Edward said in confusion.

"Someone contacted Alice and we think it was Bella," Jasper said. "The exchange was all in code, but we think she was telling us she is in England. She can't come back because she doesn't have any documentation. It must have something to do with Mike and his brother and she is in protective custody. You need to go get her, Edward."

He noticed how Edward's hands began to shake. "Did you talk to Charlie?" Edward asked.

"He's got to be in on it, since he ran the investigation," Jasper pointed out.

Edward felt a small amount of hope fill his soul and he stood because he was unable to remain sitting. Bella could be alive and the thought made him angry and hopeful at the same time. He wanted to rush to her side, but he had no idea where she was. "Tell me what to do," he begged his friend.

"We need to go home and see what Alice has worked out. We'll help you, Edward, but we need to be careful. If Bella is in danger we don't want to make it worse."

"I'll bring her here," Edward said adamantly. "This place is pretty much lost to the world. She would be safe."

Jasper nodded and Edward went inside to get things packed up. He finally shaved, but neither man was willing to attempt a haircut. The next morning they headed to the mainland and flew to Seattle.

It had been a full day before Bella heard back from Alice. She was going crazy trying to be patient and her anxiety rose when she felt her baby kick and wanted Edward there to celebrate with her. Her student assistant walked into her office and said, "Professor, I have a message for you."

Bella took the laptop and opened the email from Alice. _My favorite book, page 3 line 9 word 4._

The strange message went on for an entire paragraph and Bella responded with, _Thanks, got it._

She deleted the emails after printing them out and then ran to the library to find the book Alice always talked about. She pulled it from the shelf and worked painstakingly through the clues until she had a full paragraph.

_Ed on his way, need meeting place, respond soon. We think you need identification, let us know if that is true. Is someone after you. Ed has a safe place to take you so be ready. We are keeping everything quiet and not contacting anyone. Is there someone safe who can help us._

Bella spent the next hour writing out directions to her own message in return. She couldn't find all the words she needed so she had to make do with_, New name 'chain' with a J. Need identification. Meet at air place at right time. Trust no anybody._

Alice worked out the clues and came up with the response just as Jasper and Edward landed in Seattle. She was excited to get a plan in motion, but knew the hard part would be coming up with identification. When Jasper and Edward walked into the apartment Alice gave him a big hug and showed him the email messages.

"Your hair is really ugly," Alice said boldly.

"Are you willing to cut it?" Edward asked, not caring about the results with much more important matters taking his attention.

"I'll get you an appointment," Alice said, "Bella can't see you like that, she'll stay in hiding."

"I need to talk to her," Edward said. "There has to be some way."

"I can tell her to get a pay as you go phone, and then you get one too," Alice suggested and Edward nodded with excitement. He couldn't think of any way the call could be traced if they were only using prepaid minutes.

Alice went to work with the book to send another message as Edward went out to purchase a phone. He loaded it with minutes and purchased an international card. Jasper went to work on the identification and tried to find anyone willing to make some fake papers. He used the cover of the station, saying he was working on a story for a show, but he was getting nowhere.

It was the next night before they heard from Bella again. She spelled out the phone number in a long drawn out paragraph, taking Alice almost two hours to get the whole thing. She finally handed Edward the paper and he ran into the other room.

His hands were shaking as he dialed the number. Bella answered with a whispered voice, "Hello."

"Oh God," Edward cried out hearing the voice he never thought he would hear again. He fell back onto the bed in relief, unable to keep his body upright.

"It's you," Bella cried into the receiver. "I need you, baby come get me."

"What happened, they told me you drove off a cliff?" he asked as he tried to keep control of his emotions.

"Mike's gambling debts were to mobsters. They want someone to pay and since I got Tyler arrested they were coming after me."

"Pay how much?" Edward asked wondering if he could pay off the debts.

"It isn't the payment," Bella explained. "They want someone to bully and control."

"I can take you to Brazil, they'll never find us there," Edward said and Bella inhaled deeply. She had to force herself to keep quiet about the baby. She didn't want him finding out over the phone.

"I can't get out of the country. I can't show when I entered and I don't have a passport," Bella said with a defeated tone.

"We're working on that part," he told her.

"I'm so sorry about your parents," Bella said and Edward began to sob loudly, not out of remorse but out of relief he still had the woman he loved alive in the world. "Oh Edward, don't cry. We'll be together soon and we're going to be so happy."

"I'll fly to you tomorrow," Edward said.

"No, don't come here," she said quickly. "I think I'm being watched. Don't come until I can run with you."

"Watched by who?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, it may be someone my father is paying, or it could be someone making sure I don't come back to testify against Tyler, I'm not sure," she repeated.

"Okay, love, sit tight and I'll come for you. May I call you at this time tomorrow night?" he asked and felt sick to his stomach at the thought of hanging up.

"Yeah, I'll be alone," she said softly and her own despair was evident in her voice.

"Bella, I love you," Edward said forcefully. "I'm coming for you."

"I love you, Edward. Please hurry," she said through her tears.

They hung up and Edward returned to the main room. He looked at Jasper with pleading eyes and said, "I have an idea, tell me the honest truth if it will work."

Jasper nodded and Alice sat down to hear the plan. "We can use my mother's documentations. I haven't filed her death certificate yet. We need to use Bella's studio picture and put all the documents in my mother's name with Bella's face."

"We need to show a stamp to prove when she arrived in England," Jasper pointed out.

"We'll handle that in England. Any thug with computer knowledge can produce a stamp," Edward said. "We need to get her documents first, a driver's license and passport in my mother's name."

"I'll go to the University and ask around," Alice said, looking so much like a student herself.

"Once we get to Brazil, I'll head to the island to get our boat, you'll fly with Bella somewhere else and I'll come get you."

"I think this will work," Jasper said. "We'll pre-tape a show and have the host mention Alice so everyone will think she is still here working. I'll set up a meeting out of town and put it on my calendar," Jasper said and Edward nodded.

The next day they were all hyped with anticipation as Alice left to find a source for the documents. Edward headed to get a haircut and Jasper pulled Bella's file from the company records. He wanted some positive news to tell Bella when they spoke with her this evening.

Edward walked into the salon and instantly wanted to kill Alice. They place was full of young women and they all turned to look at Edward with his shoulder length hair. "Hi, I'm Emmett, I have an appointment," Edward said.

"Hi, follow me," A young woman said with a smile and led him to a sink. She washed his hair as if he was a hobo living on the streets and then took him to a chair. "Trina will be right with you."

Another young woman arrived and Edward saw how her eyes widened when she saw him sitting in her chair. "Oh my," she chuckled. "We're you stuck on an island?"

"What?" Edward asked with a terrified voice.

"You look like Tom Hanks in, Castaway," she explained.

"Oh, it was a fraternity bet," Edward said and wanted the girl to just shut her mouth and cut his hair.

"Did you win?" she asked and he shook his head back and forth. Trina picked up her comb and began working her way through his long hair. She cut it into a modern cut and Edward looked in the mirror.

"Can we go more traditional, shorter on the sides, I have a job interview," he lied.

"Oh too bad, you have beautiful hair," Trina said and picked up her scissors again.

"I have my mother's hair," Edward said and felt tears sting his eyes so he faked a cough. He hoped his tan skin and weathered appearance would hide the fact his face had been all over the city for a couple of months.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror and could see the remnants of the man he used to be. He had a charmed life and now he would trade it all for his parents and Bella. His young boyish features were gone and the hardened look of a man took their place.

He left the salon and went back to Alice's apartment to wait for her return. His mind was full of Bella, and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and tell her about his moments with his mother. He also wanted to hear about Bella's life the past four months and prayed there wasn't a man trying to steal her away from him.

Bella was so unfocused her students realized right away. She finally dismissed her class and cancelled the rest for the day. It wasn't a smart thing to do, so she went by the school infirmary and pretended to have a migraine. She was given a shot and sent home to rest. The medication made her woozy so she took her phone and crawled up onto her bed to sleep as she waited for Edward to call.

Instead her doorbell rang. She tried to steady herself as she made her way to the door. She opened it to find a very stylish older gentleman smiling at her.

"I'm looking for a Ms. Swan," the man said in a thick Italian accent.

Her heart began beating wildly and she used the best English accent she could muster and said, "There's no Ms. Swan here, I'm Professor Harper, is there something I can assist you with?"

26

Alice came home with great news, she found a man willing to make some documents for only five hundred dollars. She had tried to act put out, but she was thrilled with the low price. Jasper got a copy of her picture from the studio and Edward had Esme's passport. Everything was coming together.

"Your hair looks great," Alice said as she circled around Edward in approval.

"I don't think anyone will recognize me," he said and Alice nodded.

"Okay," Jasper said, "We need a plan. Let's say we have everything for Saturday, what then?"

"We'll fly into Heathrow and begin looking for someone to fix the passport with a stamp; then fly to Sao Paolo. I'll rent a car and go get my boat. You will fly to Buenos Aires and drive to the coast where I'll pick you up. If anything goes wrong we'll all plan to meet up at the airport in Argentina."

"Where do we meet up with Bella?" Alice asked.

"She'll come to Heathrow and we'll page her as Esme," Edward said.

They all nodded and Alice took the picture and passport to her contact to begin work on the documentation. She paid him half and told him he would get a bonus if he had it finished by Friday night. Jasper booked the flights to Heathrow for Saturday morning and they hoped it would all be over by Monday.

Bella kept her eyes on the man in front of her, trying to appear calm and confident. He smiled softly and said, "I'm sorry, I must have incorrect information."

"Perhaps a different flat number?" Bella suggested and shut the door. Her instincts told her she needed to run so she grabbed a bag and packed a few things, including her phone and quietly snuck out of the room. She was afraid someone would be watching the front door so she went up a few flights and onto the roof to huddle against a vent.

She waited there for the remainder of the night and when the sun began to raise her phone rang. "Edward?" she said with a shaking voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked as his heart began to race at the sound of her voice.

"No, someone came to my door looking for me. I'm hiding on the roof," she said with loud sobs.

"Oh Lord," Edward mumbled and felt helpless. "Listen, I'll get you a room prepaid and have a car come get you, can you leave the building?"

"I think so, but I have class today. I teach at a small college and I should show up," she said as if trying to make a decision.

"Okay, I'll stay on the line as you head down the stairs," Edward promised and Bella gathered her things and began a slow decent. She waited for a group of school children to leave the building and joined their group.

"I don't see anyone," she said and Edward let out the breath he had been holding.

"I'm coming on Saturday to get you. I'll call this number and leave you instructions on where to stay tonight. What time should I order a car?"

"I'll have my student aid give me a ride. I think she's trustworthy. My name is Jane Harper now," Bella said and Edward planned on having the student drop Bella at one hotel, but actually booked into another.

"Stay near other people all day, love. I'll be there soon and all of this will be behind us," Edward promised.

"I need you to make me laugh, Edward," Bella said through tears. She longed to hear Easy, with his quick wit and constant surprises.

"I got my hair cut," he said, "I looked like Tristan from, Legends of the Fall."

"Damn, I would have liked to have seen that," she said with a smile.

"I'll grow it out for you, we have years to find a look you like," he teased.

"I like all your looks, you're hot and you know it," she said and felt so much better as he teased her. This was exactly what she loved about him, his lighthearted nature that could always make her smile. "I have a surprise for you," she mentioned as she placed her hand under her coat and felt her growing belly.

"Another tattoo?" he asked with excitement.

"I'm not telling," she laughed.

The sound of her laughter made his eyes fill with tears. He never thought he would hear it again and was terrified it would be the last time he got to hear it. "Bella, we'll never be apart again," he said and then moved the phone from his mouth so she wouldn't hear him cry.

"I need you, Edward," she admitted, "I can't be happy unless I'm with you."

"I'm coming. Stay safe until I can get to you," he begged.

"I will. I'm here now, but I don't want to hang up," she admitted and stared at the large building in front of her.

"Call me when you get to the hotel, I'll leave the instructions on your phone," he told her and they finally hung up. Edward took a deep breath and began searching on the internet for a place to send Bella; he called with his prepaid phone and left a message for Jane Harper to move to the hotel across the street, then paid for a room there.

Jasper arranged for all the flights and Edward paid with his credit card. He would spend any amount of money to have her back in his arms. The night moved along slowly as he worried about her safety. Bella remained in the classroom all day and even ate lunch with some students in the cafeteria. She looked around often for any signs of being followed or someone watching her, but she never saw anything.

When her last class was over she asked her aid for a ride to the hotel Edward left on her phone. The young woman quickly agreed and dropped her in the middle of the city after Bella told her the flat she rented was being treated for mold. Bella entered the hotel and asked if a room had been reserved for Jane Harper. She was sent across the street and laughed at Edward's ingenuity.

The following morning was Friday and she grew excited at the thought of seeing Edward the next day. Her phone rang at the regular time and she answered with a smile, "Is it Saturday yet?" she asked.

"Almost," he replied with his own smile. "God, Bella, the identification is amazing. We'll get you out for sure."

"When will I know where to find you?" she asked and he kept the information quiet.

"I'll leave a message on your phone if you don't answer. I'm moving you to a different hotel today," he said and she quickly agreed. "I saw an article about Tyler; he's in solitary confinement because he is being threatened. I'm wondering if they are all bluff and can't really get to anyone," Edward said to give Bella some confidence.

"Well, they found me somehow, so I'm not taking anything for granted," she said softly.

"It will be just you and me in paradise," he said and closed his eyes as he imagined having her in his protection on the island.

"How far from a city?" she asked, worried about giving birth in such desolate conditions.

"There are several small villages close by, but the major city would be Rio, about three hours away," he explained.

"So is the house like an A frame or something simple?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed at the thought of his father doing anything simple. He understood now it was Carlisle's desire to provide Esme with the best of everything. "No, love, simple is not a word that would describe this house."

"It could be a lean to, as long as I'm there with you," she said.

"Alice and Jasper are coming with me, they'll spend a little while on the island, they deserve a vacation after what they've done for us," Edward said and hoped Bella didn't mind they would have company for a bit.

"I would love to see them again, I miss Alice," she admitted. She walked onto the street and flagged down a cab to head to the college. Edward stayed on the line and talked to her as she rode to work.

When they finally hung up Bella felt a sense of excitement knowing it would be her last day working in a city she felt so strange in, and feeling her life about to change for the better. She entered her office, removed her large coat, and noticed her student aid staring at her quickly disappearing waistline.

"I know, Heidi," Bella said and rubbed her stomach. "I have eaten so many pastries I am beginning to balloon."

"Oh, I didn't mean anything…."

"It's fine, really. Can you suggest a gym I could join to shed a few pounds," Bella said and hoped the girl was buying it.

"Is there a gym at the hotel?" Heidi asked.

"Maybe, but I won't be there long. I'm interested in a gym I can join for long term," Bella patted her stomach, "I think this will take awhile to work it off."

"Most people don't find English food appetizing," Heidi said and Bella felt she was challenging her.

"Well, McDonalds is McDonalds all over the world. I've been a big mac addict my whole life, and now with the pastries…well, I need to get some control."

"I guess it is stressful to move somewhere new," Heidi said and Bella only smiled. She didn't want to get into a conversation about her past or where she was from, so she took her notebook and headed to her classroom and out of the department offices.

Edward was setting up things on his end. He had some clothes for Bella mixed with his so they could get her a suitcase and she would make it through security without suspicion. He also headed to a local jewelry store and bought a ring, planning on proposing the moment he got her to safety.

Alice was beyond excited and bought almost a whole new wardrobe, including an outfit of black spandex pants, turtle neck, and sweater cap, as if they were sneaking into the country as thieves.

"That's not suspicious at all," Jasper laughed when he saw her outfit.

"It's stealthy," Alice complained.

"Yeah, if you're a bond girl, but we're flying in and right out, so wear something comfortable."

"What are you wearing, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Clothes," he replied and shook his head.

"You haven't seen Bella since Halloween, and it is almost Spring, don't you want to look…special?"

"I hope I can keep us out of prison or from being shot, special is not on my list of priorities," Edward said, but he rethought the clothes he was going to wear and wondered if he should try to look less like a tourist and more like a local.

"I think we need to look very low key, nothing expensive or stylish, Alice," Edward said and Jasper quickly agreed.

Bella returned to her office at the end of the day and found Heidi working on an assignment. "Do you need a ride Professor?" Heidi asked.

"No, I'll take a cab," Bella answered.

"Why don't you come home with me and we'll go to a corner pub and talk, you look like you could use a friend," Heidi offered.

Bella was so anxious to see Edward that the time was dragging by. She could use a distraction and Heidi had been so nice to her. She smiled and nodded in agreement, "That sounds fun."

They left together and drove to Heidi's flat. It was small and packed with old furniture and little collectables, so Bella looked around as Heidi changed from her skirt. She smiled at the picture of Heidi with her arms around a handsome young man. Bella picked up the picture and looked at the building behind their smiling faces, written across the window was, _Essere il Benvenuto_.

Bella gasped and turned around to see Heidi staring at her. "He's cute, is he your boyfriend," Bella asked and tried to appear normal.

"No, an old friend," she said and took the picture from Bella's hand and put it in the drawer. Bella wanted to bolt but she needed to act like she didn't think anything was up. "Let's go," Heidi said and Bella followed her out of the flat.

They walked to the corner pub and ordered a beer. Bella made sure she sipped her drink slowly and felt Heidi was trying to find out if she was actually pregnant or not. "Are you seeing anyone, professor?"

"Please, call me Jane," Bella said. "No, I'm open to meeting someone if you know any good men." Bella felt her stomach churn at the thought of meeting another man but she wanted Heidi to think she planned on being around for awhile.

"I know the perfect man, may I give him your number?" Heidi asked.

"Sure," Bella said and smiled like she was excited. "But give me a couple of weeks to lose a few pounds. I would hate to meet him when I'm so overweight." She pushed the beer away as if trying to control her calories.

They chatted for over an hour and Bella let Heidi drop her at the old hotel before hailing a cab and heading to the new place Edward set up, she prayed it would be the last night she would spend in London alone.

The hotel was being surrounded by several shadowed men as the accelerant was poured around the hallway of the third floor. The flames spread quickly and when the occupants rushed to the stairwell the door was blocked, trapping them on the burning floor.

27

Edward walked the aisles of the plane several times to rid himself of the anxiety he was feeling. He was dying to see Bella but terrified he was making a mistake and she would be taken from him forever. Jasper sat in a still calm but his tight jaw gave away the tension he was feeling. Alice chatted with anyone willing to look in her direction.

They were each traveling with a large amount of cash, ready to pay off people to help them if it became necessary. Edward also had Bella's ring if he needed something except cash to bargain with. A flight attendant approached him, "Are you okay sir, you seem agitated."

"I'm fine," he said, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I hate to fly, it makes me anxious."

"Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"No, I'll sit down and try to rest," he offered and she smiled at him.

Bella turned on the television to catch the morning weather when she saw the report on the fire. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand to stop a scream from forming. She felt the fire was meant for her and innocent people died just because she used that hotel as a cover. She packed her things and rushed to the street to wave down a cab.

She wasn't sure where to go and finally decided to go to the Tower of London. It would be crowded with tourists and she would try to blend in until she heard from Edward. The cab dropped her two blocks away and she walked the rest of the way. She bought a ticket for a tour and spent the next three hours walking around the grounds.

Edward finally landed in London and they hired a car to take them to the closest university. Alice got out of the car and began wandering around the campus looking for someone with the ability to copy a passport stamp. She found a young Indian man who told her it would cost five hundred pounds. She quickly agreed and followed him to his dorm room.

She returned an hour later and Edward pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Edward," Bella said as she answered as quickly as possible.

"Head to Heathrow and listen for a page, dump any other phone you have in a trash can," he said and then hung up. They stopped at a corner store and purchased a used suitcase and headed back to the airport.

Alice took Bella's ticket and passport and headed to the security office. "Hi, I found this left in the ladies room. I'm sure the passenger is looking for it."

"Thank you, we'll page her," the serious looking woman said and took the blue book from Alice's hand.

Jasper and Alice went through security and headed to the gate. Edward waited for Bella to come claim the ticket. A page for Esme Cullen was announced over the sound system and Edward's heart began beating wildly.

Bella heard the page as soon as she walked through the automatic doors. She stopped a police officer and asked, "I was just paged to the security booth, can you tell me where it is?"

The officer pointed to the end of the counters and Bella headed in that direction. She walked up to the desk and announced she was Esme Cullen. The woman opened the passport and looked at Bella and then back at the picture before handing her the documents.

"Thank you," Bella said and walked away before looking at the ticket. She was flying to Sao Paulo and the plane left in an hour. She got into line to go through security and felt her heart speed up.

Edward saw her walking to the security area. She was wearing a baggy coat which covered her and her face looked stressed. Edward pulled the suitcase up behind her and said, "Here's your bag, love."

Bella spun around and Edward said, "Control your response."

Bella nodded and folded her shaking arms as they made their way to the check point. She handed the officer her ticket and passport before setting her bag on the belt. The officer handed the book back to her and reached for Edward's documents. Bella took off her coat and walked through the metal detector before gathering her things again. She moved to the side and waited for Edward.

They walked side-by-side through the concourse and when they rounded a corner Edward grabbed her by the coat and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her as her hands held his face, feeling his features as if trying to make sure it was really him.

Bella was crying and Alice rushed over to remind them both they were in a public place. Edward let go of her long enough to hug Alice and Jasper and then pulled her back into the safety of his own arms. "God, I can't believe you're here," he said and smiled down at her jubilant face.

"Don't ever leave my side," she begged and Edward kissed her again.

"Let's get some food," Jasper said and everyone realized they hadn't eaten.

They all walked together to get some fast food and Bella kept her coat on to cover her new body. They sat and ate together as they filled Bella in on the rest of the plan. When their flight was announced they all rushed to board the plane, feeling safer once they were in the air.

Edward finally tapped on Bella's coat and asked, "Are you cold, love?"

"No," she said and then smiled up at Edward's face. He smiled back in response and Bella took his hand and pulled it inside her coat and rested it on her stomach. "We didn't use protection, remember?"

Edward's smile fell and he looked down at where his hand was resting. Bella opened the coat and he saw the tiny bump that was his child.

"Oh my God," Alice said too loudly and Jasper looked over to see what she was looking at.

"Edward, say something," Bella said with a hint of fear. She knew how much she wanted a baby, but maybe Edward wouldn't agree, maybe he wasn't ready and with all the problems they were facing he wouldn't want a child right now.

"We're having a baby?" he asked with a whisper.

"Yes, in July," Bella said.

Edward suddenly stood and got something from his carryon bag. He sat back down and held out the ring to Bella. "Marry me, let's be a real family," he said with tears in his eyes.

"You bought me a ring?" Bella asked as her own tears began to fall. She realized she couldn't marry him legally since Bella Swan was dead, but she would wear his ring and be his wife in her heart. She held out her hand to him.

"I love you, I can't live without you and I can't wait to have a child with you," he said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Edward, what if we have to spend our lives running? Is it fair to do this to a child?"

"They'll forget about you after a few years, we won't run forever," he said and she wanted to believe him, but he didn't see the pictures of the burning hotel. She put her head against his shoulder as he continued rubbing her stomach. The thought of a baby filled him with unbelievable joy, but there was a part of him wishing his parents could have lived to see their first grandchild.

The flight felt too short since they would have to part again. Bella tried to convince him they were fine to head to the island but he wouldn't hear it. He insisted they stick to the plan. Bella began to cry when he kissed her goodbye and passed her off to Jasper. He walked away, feeling empty already.

Jasper took Bella to the next flight and they headed to Argentina. Edward returned to the island and got his boat and headed to the meeting spot. It took him two days to arrive and he worried every moment he was away. Jasper, Alice, and Bella got a cheap hotel room and stayed out of view as they waited. When Edward's call came to meet at the marina everyone felt a sense of relief.

The boat moved into open water and they all began to scream and jump up and down. Edward turned over the helm to Jasper and pulled Bella down the stairs to the room below. He quickly pulled up her shirt to see their child. Bella grabbed his hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. His eyes widened and he leaned over to kiss her belly.

"Are you happy about the baby?" she asked him and watched his eyes for his response.

"Yes," he said and looked into Bella's eyes as he said,

"Baby know all manner of wise words, though few on earth can  
>understand their meaning.<br>It is not for nothing that he never wants to speak.  
>The one thing he wants is to learn mother's words from<br>mother's lips. That is why he looks so innocent."

"I missed your poems," Bella said softly.

"Well, they aren't mine, but thank you," he smiled.

Bella ran her hands up his chest and moved onto her toes to kiss him. Edward lined his body up to hers and moaned at the feeling of holding the woman he loved in his arms. She finally took things further, making the move Edward wasn't sure he should. She pulled the rim of his shirt up and over his head, causing him to do the same with hers.

They fell onto the hard mattress and didn't care about how uncomfortable it was. They would lie on rocks to be together. Everything was just as they remembered and Edward finally felt whole again.

Bella remained in his arms as she listened to him breathe. She was grateful Mike had been such a bastard or she never would have found Edward. She would have spent her life as Mrs. Newton and never realized her true love was still out there waiting.

Edward wasn't as gracious with his thoughts about Mike. It was his fault Edward's family was in danger and he wanted just one moment alone with the guy to enact his own revenge, the tree was too simple of a death for what Mike deserved.

Bella kissed Edward's chest and asked, "Can you tell me what happened with your parents?"

"My mother spent her last few weeks with my father showing her nothing but love. I finally got to see the man my mother knew. I hope to be like him someday," Edward said as his tears fell from his eyes and rolled back into his hair.

"I should have warned you, Edward, but I couldn't break the patient confidentiality. Your father spoke often about not being able to live without Esme."

"It wouldn't have changed anything. I think I knew on some level my dad never planned on leaving here."

"I'm sorry I hurt your family," Bella said with her own tears.

Edward turned onto his side and sunk lower to be eye to eye with her. He stared into the face he thought he lost forever and nothing mattered to him anymore. She was back, and he would treasure every moment of it.

"Do you know if the baby is a girl or boy?" he asked.

"I actually haven't been to a doctor yet," Bella admitted and she watched Edward's jaw tighten with anger. "Don't look at me like that Edward Cullen; I've been stuck in a nightmare and trying to find your sorry ass for months."

"Sorry ass?" he laughed. "God, you turned on me already."

She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "Okay, your fine, hot ass."

"Much better," he smiled. "Do you have names picked out?"

"I thought we would do that together," she answered and kissed him yet again.

"I like Rufus," he teased.

"Perfect, Stephen it is," she said back.

Edward's smile faded and he said in seriousness, "I would like to use my parent's names, maybe as middle names."

"How about Carlisle Esmen for a boy and Carlie Esme for a girl?" Bella suggested.

"I like it," he said with a big grin and placed his hand on the baby growing between them.

"No argument or counter offer?" she asked and watched his face.

"Nope, smooth sailing from here on out," he said and knew it wasn't true. There would be many difficult days ahead of them and the first would be deciding if it was safe enough for Bella to deliver in a hospital. Edward was terrified at the idea of having to deliver a baby himself. His bravery only went so far and he knew it was beyond his capabilities.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked him when she noticed his frown.

"I don't think I can deliver the baby on the island," he admitted.

Bella fell back in loud laughter and Edward sat up to look at her angrily. She rolled to her side, holding her stomach as she continued laughing.

"Why is that so funny," he demanded.

"Unless you plan on hitting me over the head with a hammer, I am not delivering this baby on the island," she said adamantly.

"You don't think I can do it?" he asked, wounded that she doubted him.

"I don't think I can do it," she corrected. "I plan on having every drug they can pump into my body."

"You would chance baby Carlisle Esme's brain development for your own comfort?" he teased.

"Well, your parents obviously chanced yours, because you have to be slow to think I would do this naturally on an island. And then with you as the doctor?" She fell into laughter again, so Edward laid back down and spoke without looking at her.

"I'm hiding the boat keys," he mumbled.

"I'll swim," she mumbled back.

"You'll be too heavy to swim," he said louder.

Bella gasped and looked at him with an expression of horror and then burst into tears. Edward was learning first hand not to mess with the emotions of a pregnant woman.


	10. Chapter 10

28

They took their time going back to the island, stopping to watch the dolphins or pulling into a port to shop. Edward realized most of the clothes he got for Bella wouldn't fit so he encouraged her to purchase maternity clothes. Bella kept getting side-tracked by baby clothes so he put Alice in charge of shopping for Bella.

Jasper and Edward sat at a small cantina drinking beers as they waited. "So what do you have planned, dude," Jasper asked.

"What makes you think I have something planned?" Edward asked and took a drink from his bottle.

"Because I know you, spill it."

"It isn't anything big, just have fun with you and Alice for a couple of weeks and then send you to get Charlie," Edward announced.

"He's going to want your head on a platter for stealing Bella away," Jasper said as he narrowed his eyes at Edward.

"At first he will, but he needs to know he's going to have a grandchild. Plus, we need his resources to make sure Bella is safe."

Jasper raised his bottle and said, "You're a good man Edward Cullen."

"Keep telling me that, because I'm terrified I put Bella in more danger," he admitted softly and Jasper nodded.

They eventually made the last leg of the trip to the island and Edward watched Bella's face as they approached. She stared at the house and then lowered her sunglasses to see it better; finally she turned to look at Edward. "You're kidding," she said.

"Nope, that's home," he chuckled.

Bella looked at the large, sprawling home set on the hill, just up from a sandy beach. It had wide windows and a low roof, with a veranda going all the way around the house. Palm trees dotted the yard and big white chairs sat on the porch overlooking the sea.

"God, this is paradise," Alice said in a reverent tone.

Edward docked the boat and helped everyone out as Jasper handed the bags up to them. They made two trips to bring everything inside. Edward gave them a quick tour of the house and then took Bella's hand and headed down the beach.

She was gawking at everything around her when Edward suddenly stopped walking. He pointed at two small white crosses under a tree and said, "This was where my parents died."

"You buried them here?" Bella asked in surprise.

"No, I have their urns; I just marked where they died."

Bella walked up to the grassy spot and sat down. She looked out at the beautiful ocean and sighed. "God, it's gorgeous."

Edward sat next to her and said, "I was conceived at this spot."

"Seriously?" Bella laughed and Edward nodded. "Yeah, I could see how easy it would be to make love right here."

"I sold the condo and my parents' home. This is all I have left from them, well, this and the station."

Bella now understood how they could live on the island for years without having to work. She began to truly believe she was safe and so was their child. "My dad left instructions for their ashes to be spread here, but I couldn't do it," Edward said softly and Bella placed her hand over his.

"Why?" she asked.

"It was too final. I guess I was too much of a baby to really let go," he said as if ashamed.

"That is understandable. You'll be able to do it when you're ready," Bella said and leaned to kiss his cheek.

"I walked up and down this beach so many times, thinking you were dead and trying to find a reason to continue living," Edward admitted. "I begged God to take my life or give you back, and you're here."

"I want you to know I had nothing to do with this. I was pulled away kicking and screaming. I was willing to stay and take my chances."

"What if I did the wrong thing by bringing you here? Would you be able to forgive me?"

"Listen to me Edward, I chose to come, you didn't force me here, I am here because this is where I want to be. If anything happens to me, you didn't do anything to cause it. We're having a baby, Edward. We belong together."

He smiled at her and lay back onto the grass. "Come here," he said with a sultry voice.

Bella jumped up and shook her head. "No way, Cullen, that is just too creepy," she said as she pointed to the crosses and began walking back to the shore.

Edward ran after her, pulling her into the warm water as she tried to fight him. "You ruined my new jeans," she complained.

"They're not ruined," he laughed and raised her shirt to see the patch of stretchy material where he thought a zipper would be. "What in the hell is that?"

"They're maternity jeans, they grow with me," she explained.

Edward pulled on the elastic and saw how far it stretched before saying with wide eyes, "God, how big are you going to get?" Now for the second time he sent Bella into tears, and had to keep apologizing to calm her down.

They made their way back to the house and found Jasper and Alice gone, but their clothes were lying on their bed. Edward and Bella changed into swimwear and headed back to the beach to enjoy the afternoon sun. Edward noticed how curvy Bella now looked but he refrained from saying anything. He found her sexy, but he wasn't sure she would agree, so he kept quiet. He was learning quickly.

It was two days later when they finally headed to the mainland to have Bella see a doctor. She used her middle name, Marie, and Edward's last name. The doctor didn't speak English and Edward had to interpret everything for him. He advised her to get plenty of sleep and relaxation. Bella snickered at the thought of relaxing when she was being hunted.

Edward took notes on everything the doctor said and then took Bella to a store to find the vitamins he suggested. They loaded up on supplies for the week and then headed back to the island. Bella took a nap while the rest of them took the boat out for the afternoon.

When she woke up she began wandering through the house and looking at the books and photo albums. She laughed when she saw the pictures of a young Edward. His hair was unruly and constantly in his eyes. He always had a big smile on his face and Bella hoped it was how their child would look, happy and carefree.

Most of the pictures were of Esme and Edward, with very few of Carlisle. Bella swore her child's album would not look like that. She would take pictures of Edward and his son or daughter often. She got the camera and went onto the veranda to wait for the others.

Suddenly, she saw a boat in the distance and it appeared to be coming closer. She rushed back into the house and peered out the window as it came toward the dock. It carried two men and Bella ran from the back of the house and into the dense forest to hide. Her heart was pounding and she was having trouble breathing. She was terrified Edward would arrive and be hurt as she watched from a distance.

The men walked up to the house and knocked loudly on the door. When nobody answered they came around to the back and knocked there. Bella couldn't tell if they looked Brazilian or Italian and she couldn't hear them to know what language they were speaking.

As they headed back to their boat Jasper and Alice pulled up to the dock. Edward was nowhere to be seen. They chatted for a moment and then Jasper handed them a gas can from the boat. They filled their boat and then pulled away. Once the boat was far from the dock Edward came out from the galley and ran toward the house.

Bella came out of her hiding place but felt sharp pains in her abdomen. She stumbled her way into the house and into Edward's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked in fear. He noticed how she was holding her stomach and picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Yes, I was so scared," she said as she lay curled into a ball.

"Are you having labor pains?" he asked and rubbed her stomach.

"They stopped when I laid down," she said and tried to calm her racing heart.

"I want you in bed the rest of the day," he instructed. "I'll bring you whatever you need."

"Edward, I was terrified, we're stuck here unprotected if anyone comes," she said and began to cry. Edward walked to a closet and pulled out a locked box. He brought it to the bed and opened it to show her the gun and ammunition.

"Do you know how to load an automatic?" he asked her.

"My father's a cop, remember?" she said and rolled her eyes. "How many clips does it have?"

Edward laughed and asked, "How many people do you plan on shooting?"

"I'm not one of those stupid girls who fires once and then lets the guy jump up and kills her. I'm unloading the entire clip in his skull. He's not getting up if his head is completely gone."

"Oh my God," Edward laughed. "I'm marrying Dirty Harry."

Bella took the gun from his hand and looked at the mechanics. She found the safety and loaded a clip to make sure she had it all down. She took it back out and then handed the gun back to Edward. He returned it to the closet and came back to the bed to lie down next to her.

"You've been under so much stress, I'm worried about you," Edward said.

"I'll rest more often, I promise," she said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I looked at your albums today. You were such a cute little boy."

"Were? I'm still cute," he said with a childish grin.

"Yes, you are," Bella said and stared into his eyes.

"I know I'm young but I feel ready to be a father, Bella. I want to do it right and be there for you and our child."

"I have no doubts about your ability to be a great father, but did you have to bring up your age," she teased and he laughed.

"I'll be twenty-six when the baby comes," he said. "And you'll still be twenty-nine, that's not too bad."

"Where's that gun," Bella mumbled as she sat up and looked around. Edward pulled her back into his arms and they laughed together. Everything was perfect, if only they were free to return to Seattle their lives would be almost a fairy tale. Bella didn't want to think about it, she had more than she thought possible and wouldn't ruin it with, what if's.

Edward was more determined than ever to give her back the life she left. He was sure Charlie would have a solution and couldn't wait to find out what it was. They spent the last week with Jasper and Alice doing simple things like lying on the beach and taking slow boat rides. Bella rested every afternoon and their child grew peacefully.

When the morning came for Alice and Jasper to leave, Bella couldn't contain her tears. Alice cried openly and swore it was over the thought of leaving Bella and Edward, and not over leaving the island paradise for the cold, wet weather of Seattle.

Edward took them to the mainland and shopped for supplies as Bella rested, with the gun at the ready. He gave Jasper a letter to send to Charlie, it read:

_Charlie,_

_I have Jane in a safe place, but she is with me now because she's expecting our child. If you have any suggestions on how to keep her safe back home, I would love to hear them, if not, I'll keep her here. Jasper can give you more information, but you'll have to see him in person, not over the phone._

_If you are angry than you know how I felt when I found out she was alive. We'll talk about it later._

_Easy_

Edward knew the letter would shock and anger Charlie, who most likely knew Bella was missing from London and presumed dead. He smiled at the thought, remembering how painful it was for him to think the same thing. He also knew Charlie would come right to the island to express his anger, and it was just what Edward wanted.

29

Jasper dropped the letter in the mailbox the moment they landed in Seattle. He only had to wait two days for Charlie to come crashing through his office door in a rage.

"Do you have any idea what you've done you little shit," Charlie yelled in anger.

"I helped my friends," Jasper stated calmly. He honestly believed he did the right thing and wasn't going to let Charlie make him think any differently.

"No you didn't, you endangered my daughter," he yelled with wide eyes. "She was safe and we were working the case….legally."

"Nothing is stopping you from continuing on. Bella's safer, that's all."

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"No, not that easy," Jasper said, and pointed to a chair. Charlie sat and stared anxiously for an explanation. "She's due in July, but nobody in London knew she was expecting. Edward is taking care of her, the stress doesn't help," Jasper added.

"I'm not going to move her; I just need to know where she is so we can watch for any movement in that direction."

"She's in Brazil," Jasper said softly.

"How did she get out of England?" Charlie asked and Jasper laughed and shook his head. He wasn't about to admit to criminal activity in front of a cop.

"I can tell you how to get there, but that is all I'm telling you," Jasper said.

Charlie stood and paced back and forth awhile before finally agreeing to the terms. Jasper explained about the Cullens vacation home and how remote it was. He gave him explicit instructions on how to get there in a roundabout manner and then let Charlie decide what to do.

"You, me, and Alice are the only three people in the world who know where they are. Don't let anyone else know and they'll remain safe," Jasper said and Charlie glared at him for insinuating his contacts could betray them.

Charlie went back home and made arrangements for a vacation. He packed a bag and headed to the island. He thought his anger would ease as the long trip wore on, but it only fueled instead. When he climbed from the water taxi and saw Edward walk toward him down the dock his hands pulled into fists and he swung hard.

Edward felt the blow on the side of his chin and fell sideways onto the dock. Bella screamed and ran at her father with a furry. "Dad, stop it," she yelled. She knelt next to Edward and held onto him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Jesus," Edward said and rubbed his face. "What in the hell was that for?"

Charlie took a deep breath and glared at them both. "Do you know what I went through to make sure you were safe, and then this little piss takes you out of the country? Plus, you knocked up my daughter," Charlie yelled and pulled his hands into fists again.

"Get real, dad. He didn't tie me down and forcibly impregnate me. We got carried away and didn't use protection." She held up her hand to show her father the engagement ring, "Plus, we're getting married."

Edward finally stood and Bella held onto him protectively. "Let's go inside," he said and began walking toward the house. Charlie grabbed his bag and followed behind them. He felt Bella looked tired and pale for living on an island and worried about adding more stress.

They all sat down at the table and Charlie spoke just to Bella, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm trying to rest, but I'm worried," she admitted. "Edward's taking good care of me."

Charlie nodded and looked at Edward, "How did you get her out of England?"

"We used my mother's passport. I haven't filed her death certificate yet."

Charlie had to admit it was a good plan and nodded in approval. Bella smiled at Edward knowing her father well enough to see he was impressed.

"Dad, someone with an Italian accent came looking for me in London, and the hotel I was supposedly staying at burned down. Do you know anything about it?" This was the first time Edward heard about the hotel and he looked at Bella in shock.

"Yeah, it would be Demetri. We have someone inside the organization telling us their every move. Your disappearance has them stumped and they believe you may have actually died in the fire," Charlie informed them.

"So I can come home?" Bella asked with elation.

"No, dear, we are getting really close to the guy who gives the orders. If we can take him down, the entire organization collapses."

"What about the insider, can he still get information for you?" Bella asked.

Charlie glanced at them both and sat back to think for a minute. He finally said, "Bella, Heidi is our informant. If she has nothing to tell them she can't gain information. She lost her power when you ran."

Edward felt defeated and Bella knew he would feel guilty for stealing her away. She turned to him and said forcefully, "I'm having your baby, Edward. We belong together."

"I'll keep her here forever, if I have to," Edward said to Charlie.

"Dad, what if I call Heidi and tell her I'm still in England, make up some story about why I ran, will it get her back on the inside?"

"They'll trace the call," Charlie said.

"Then I'll tell her I'm in Sao Paulo. It is a huge city, they would never be able to find me," Bella suggested.

"We could check her into a hotel as Jane Harper and make the call, then leave and come back to the island," Edward suggested.

Charlie didn't like the idea of using Bella as bait but her plan sounded good. It would force Aro to make a decision and once he ordered a hit they could grab him. He was in Vegas right now, and if they could force his hand while on U.S. soil the charges would stick.

"Okay, you need to tell Heidi you met a man, a criminal who deals in fake documents. He got you out of the country, don't tell her how, he just pulled it off. You traveled with him to Brazil and then found out he was married, so you're trying to get back to London. Aro will tell her to offer money or something to help you; they'll try to kill you at the drop or when you arrive back in London. We'll get a decoy to act as you in both places."

"So Bella isn't going to be in any danger?" Edward reiterated to make sure.

"No more than she is now," Charlie said and gave Edward a menacing look.

"Dad," Bella warned. "Remember what Edward's been through. He thought I was dead and then lost his parents, too."

Charlie's features softened and he looked at Edward with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry about your parents. But, my only concern was for my daughter's life."

"I understand," Edward said. "And I hope you understand I won't live without her."

Bella felt an eerie feeling, as if Carlisle was sitting at the table saying those exact words. She glanced at Edward and worried about him if someone was able to get to her. The conversation finally lightened and they talked about things going on in Washington and about things they could do during Charlie's visit. Bella loved having her father there and stayed up most of the night talking with him.

The next morning they took the boat to the mainland and then rented a car and drove to Sao Paulo. Bella slept the entire way as Edward and Charlie both worried about her health. "When did she last see a doctor?" Charlie asked.

"Two weeks ago. He told her to rest but everything appeared to be fine," Edward said.

"Bella always was a worrier," Charlie said as he stared out the window at the foreign view.

They found a rundown hotel in the middle of the city and Bella rented a room under the name of Jane Harper, before opening a window for Charlie and Edward to sneak in. She used a purchased calling card to make the long distance call. Heidi answered after the second ring.

"Heidi," Bella said softly. "This is Professor Harper; don't use my name out loud."

"Where are you?" she gasped and covered the phone with her hand to speak in quiet.

"I'm in Brazil, it doesn't matter where," Bella said with a strong voice. "I met a man who turned out to be a married jerk, now I'm stuck in South America."

"Oh my God, do you need money to fly home?" Heidi asked.

"I have some, but my documents are forged, I'm afraid to use them," Bella said and tried to sound like she was going to cry.

"If they got you into the country I'm sure they are good enough to get you out. Do you want me to wire you some money?"

"Let me think about it, I may just go home to America."

"Are you sure?" Heidi asked as if trying to warn Bella without coming right out with it.

"I'm so confused, I don't know what to do," Bella said and let out a fake sob.

"Professor, come back here," Heidi pushed. "I can wire you some money and you can find a new job. You can live with me until you do."

"I can't impose," Bella said softly.

"Yes, you can," Heidi yelled.

"Okay, let me sleep on it and then I'll call you tomorrow and tell you where to wire the money," Bella said and then hung up.

Charlie grabbed his phone and went into the bathroom to make a call. He spoke softly and they couldn't make out any words, but they knew he was telling someone about the plan. When he returned he gave Bella a big hug. All three of them climbed out the window and headed back to the coast and to the island.

The next morning they made the exact same trek. Only this time they chose a room outside of the city and close to the airport. Bella called Heidi and gave her the name of a bank to wire money for a ticket. She then listed herself on a flight with a transferable ticket. Charlie planned to board the flight instead of Bella.

It was here they parted ways. Edward took Bella back to the island as Charlie worked to catch Aro. He made her promise to stay put until he came for them. Bella hugged her father tightly and asked him not to take any chances for her. She couldn't stand the idea of her father being hurt because of Mike; he had already taken too much.

Charlie waited in a small restaurant across from the bank to see if anyone else was waiting too. He noticed a couple of men who seemed to circle the block but it could have been completely coincidental.

When the bank closed he headed to the airport and pretended to board the flight to London. Bella and Edward were back on the island and hoping everything was going to be over soon.

They went to bed early and Bella was in Edward's arms feeling her baby kicking inside of her. They were both awakened in the night when the sound of a boat caught their attention. The house was dark and Edward crawled on the floor to look out the front window as Bella got the gun from the closet.

'It could be nothing," he whispered to her. "The doors are locked but I want you to lock the bedroom door and get in the bathroom and lock that door. If anyone comes in, shoot."

"Come on," she yelled to Edward and he shook his head.

"The boat is here, they know someone is on the island. I'll make them think I'm alone."

"No, Edward," Bella cried, "Come with me, please."

"Don't argue with me, it could be nothing, now go," he said harshly.

The boat pulled up to the dock and Edward crawled back to Bella and pulled her in to the bathroom. "Shoot anyone who comes through this door," he said and then locked her inside. He ran from the bedroom locking that door too and waited on the couch for either a knock or someone crashing through the door.

Bella sat on the lid of the toilet and put the clip in the gun and released the safety. Her hands were shaking as she raised them toward the door. Her heart was pounding furiously and she felt bile rise in her throat. Her pains began low in her abdomen and she tried to calm herself with deep breathing.

She could hear the sound of loud pounding and glass breaking as her tears blurred her vision. She couldn't hear any voices but it was obvious a fight was taking place inside the house. The sound of the bedroom door crashing open made her scream and she tightened her shaking hands on the gun.

"Bella, run," Edward screamed as a foot made contact with the bathroom door. Bella closed her eyes and waited for the sound of it crashing open before she pulled the trigger and shot into open space.

30

Bella opened her eyes, ready to shoot again when she saw Edward staring back at her with wide eyes. A small red stain began to grow on his shirt and Bella screamed loudly. Her biggest nightmare had come true and she shot someone she loved. The dark man holding Edward in front of him let him fall to the ground as he made his way toward Bella. Edward grabbed the man's leg and cried out in pain as Bella lifted the gun again.

She began shooting again, and again, causing Edward to let go of the man and roll out of the way as he jerked in response to each bullet. She emptied the clip as she cried out, hearing only the sound of the empty chamber.

Her fear kept her from stepping over the dead man so she crawled up onto the counter and pulled into a ball as she screamed in terror.

"Bella," Edward called out, bringing her from her daze and into action. She crawled across the sink and stepped onto the floor to run into the room to find Edward bleeding on the floor.

"Oh God," Bella cried and Edward grabbed her by the arm with his bloody hand.

"Get in the boat and go," he said and she shook her head back and forth. "Bella, damn it, take my child and get out of here."

"No," she cried, "I can't leave you." She grabbed a towel and pressed it on his would before pulling him up and he cried out in pain. "Get up, Edward," she screamed. "If you want our child to live you better get up."

Edward stood and leaned heavily on Bella as she tried to help him from the house. She screamed when she saw a man lying by the front door with a fireplace poker through his neck. Edward got the first man as he came through the door, but couldn't respond quickly enough to get the second one. Bella and Edward stumbled down the stairs and onto the dock when another boat came into view.

"Leave me and go," Edward begged her.

"No, Edward," she cried. "I'm not living without you. If we die, we die together."

Bella tried to move faster and got Edward to the end of the dock, ready to jump into the boat, when a familiar voice called to them from the darkness. It was Charlie, coming toward them in the boat. Bella and Edward collapsed onto the dock and held each other as they cried.

Soon the island was surrounded by boats and Edward and Bella were whisked away by helicopter to a hospital in Rio. Bella was given medication to stop her contractions and told she couldn't get out of bed even to use the restroom. She laid waiting for some kind of news on Edward.

It was almost noon when her hospital door opened and Edward was wheeled in by an orderly. His shoulder was in a sling and strapped to the opposite side. He smiled as Bella began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"I yelled for you to run so you would know he had me at the door," he said with a chuckle.

"I was too scared to think straight," Bella said with shame.

"Thank God you only shot once," Edward teased and Bella covered her face with her hands and shuddered at the thought. "Come on Bella, it's a funny story we can share on the air."

Her hands dropped and she looked at Edward in shock, "We can go home?"

"I told Charlie I would let him give you the news, but I should get the pleasure, since I took the bullet," Edward said and smiled wider.

"You're never going to let me forget it, are you?" she winced.

'It isn't like I you forgot my birthday love, you shot me," he emphasized.

"You told me to shoot anyone who came through the door," she said to defend herself.

"Let me clarify… Bella, you can shoot anyone who is a bad guy, who breaks down our doors."

"A little late for clarifications," she added with a pout. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the bullet stopped in a muscle, man I'm strong," he teased but Bella didn't laugh. Edward walked the wheelchair closer to the bed and took her hand in his good one, "How's the baby?"

"Content, as long as I don't move or get stressed, so we're going to have to break up," she said with a smile.

"If I refuse, are you going to shoot me again?" he teased.

"Oh God, one little bullet, be a man, Edward."

He stood and leaned over to kiss her. Bella met him halfway and sighed loudly when their lips connected. It had been a year full of every emotion he could imagine, but knowing Bella and his child were safe made it all worth it.

Charlie came to the room and explained how his call to the detective had been intercepted. They had tape of Aro ordering the hit and moved in to arrest him before realizing the hit was happening on the island and not Sao Paulo. Charlie rushed to the island, but Edward and Bella had managed to kill the hit men. Everyone evolved with Aro was running or spilling everything they knew for leniency. Several of the large casinos were handing over information they had on the mob after years of having to pay them off. Aro would most likely die before being tried on all counts he was being charged with.

Bella had to stay in the hospital for three weeks before being allowed to fly back to the states. Edward spent the time getting the house closed up and finding a place in Seattle for them to live. Alice looked at the options and told him which would work best. He was finally ready to face his father's last request.

Edward took the urns to the grassy area and looked up into the sky. "I feel you helped me that night, I love you both and I'll live in a manor to make you proud. I'm ready to be a man now, so I can let you go." He tossed the ashes into the air and watched them fall in a cloud onto the sand and grass. He smiled and turned to leave the island and become a husband and father.

They finally returned home two months before their baby would be born. Bella was ordered on bed rest after her first doctor appointment and Edward waited on her hand and foot. They chose not to know the sex of the baby. They only hoped for a healthy child and would welcome a son or a daughter.

It was in the middle of the night on July seventh when Bella's water broke. Edward rushed her to the hospital and then waited for nine hours for the baby to finally make an appearance. He watched with awe as his child entered the world.

"A son, Bella, we have a son," he yelled as he threw his fist into the air.

Bella cried and held her arms out for her baby. Edward cut the cord and took pictures of mother and child. "I want one of you two," Bella insisted and a nurse took the picture for her. "Carlisle Emsen Cullen," Bella said as she smiled at her two guys.

"We need to make it official; can I have the Chaplin come marry us?" Edward asked.

"You don't want a wedding?" Bella asked him.

"I don't, do you?"

"No, I just want to be your wife," she said with her tears falling.

So they married, the bride lying in a bed and holding a baby in her arms, with Jasper and Alice as witnesses. It wasn't traditional, but nothing about them was. Bella was busy with the baby and used any spare time to work on a book about her experience. Edward took over control of the station, but they missed the fun of an on air show.

It took little coaxing from Jasper for them to return to The Drive. Bella hired a sitter to stay with the baby in her office when she was on the air.

"Hello, Seattle," Easy began. "We're back, did you miss us?"

"They probably can't even remember us," Bella said.

"Come on, we were the life of the party as you made the long grind back home. I was the charming, good looking guy and Bella was the older, matronly woman."

"He's got all the charm of a junior high boy talking in a locker room," Bella said and rolled her eyes at Edward.

Bella took the first call. "Welcome back," a woman said. "Is it true you shot Easy?"

"Yes," Edward said quickly. "Most women shoot you down with verbal shots; she actually used a gun and shot me."

"He shouldn't have done what he did," Bella said nonchalantly.

"What did he do?" the caller asked.

"I can't tell you, or I would have to shoot you," Bella teased and Edward laughed with her.

The next caller brought up another subject of gossip. "Is it true Dr. Swan, that you had a baby?"

"Yes," Bella said, "I have a son."

They had not announced their marriage to the each other and wanted to keep it quiet for the show. People didn't know Edward was Easy, they only knew the Cullens son took over the station and married Bella.

"Did Easy make a pass at you, is that why you shot him?" the woman asked.

"I'm contractually obligated to keep it a secret," Bella said and winked at Edward.

"That's a no, by the way," Edward interjected. "Dr. Swan would be lucky to have me make a pass at her, but her husband would fire me and she would most likely shoot me."

"Seattle, did you know Easy loves poetry," Bella said and Edward pointed his finger at her in warning.

They spent the next hour explaining Bella's supposed death and her connection to Mike and Tyler. Bella encouraged anyone who had contact with either man to notify detectives. She was able to keep Esme out of the conversation and Edward was grateful.

The show came to a conclusion and Bella and Edward smiled widely at each other. "That was great," he said and she nodded in agreement.

"I never thought we would be back," she said and stood from the cold mic.

"We have a very serious subject to discuss," Edward said as they walked toward her office.

"What is that?" she asked.

"You turn thirty next week," he said with a smile.

She refused to acknowledge his comment and went into the office to pick up her sleeping baby. She held him in her arms and kissed his head before handing him to Edward and insisting on a picture to document their return to air.

"Bella, we have to have pictures of you with him too. I get what you're doing, but we need to even it out a bit."

"Fine," she lamented and handed the babysitter the camera.

The woman held it up and said, "Say, The Drive."

Both Edward and Bella smiled and looked at each other. They had taken a long road to make it back to this point, a place neither of them wanted when they were first told they would be partners. Now they treasured the situation. The problems of the past seemed trivial compared to how awful their present could have turned out. Bella now lived her tattoo to the fullest, knowing how quickly things could change. She would never judge others, or condemn them, but try to always forgive. It was exactly what Edward brought to her.

They looked at the camera and said in unison, "The Drive."

**THE END**


End file.
